An Emison Story -Second Chances-
by Drea82581
Summary: Alison found herself marrying her bestfriends husband. All she wanted was to make it right. It felt like the right thing to do at the time but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with her... An Emison Story. Warning this is for Mature Audiences Only. Will have violence, adultery, lesbian sex, heterosexual sex and lots of heart ache...
1. Can I Turst Her?

**Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay… I promised myself. I told myself I wouldn't post this till I was done with at least the outline for this story. I also told myself I DID NOT want to have two stories out at once. Well… Fuck me… I lied to myself. I just can't get this story out of my head and wanted to share it. I've got to be up front. This will be drama felt and angsty my loves. It won't be all sunshine and roses for our girls. It'll be nothing like "What's a Girl to do?" It will be for** Mature Audience **only. It will have both lesbian and heterosexual sexy time. This is my warning. So I don't want to hear negativity spat at me when Ali's doing something or someone you don't agree with. With that being said I hope you stick around and enjoy the ride with me. This will be from Ali's POV unless I otherwise state so. These update maybe a little slower than they are with WAGTD, as I want to focus on finishing that story. So… here ya go. Chapter One. Enjoy!**

 **##########**

 **Chapter 1: Can I trust her?**

 _~This story will be told from Ali's POV ~_

The sun rays are shining brightly through the curtains as I stir awake. It's a warm morning as we are wrapped in only a sheet and completely naked. I breathe in deeply as I try my best to blink the sleepiness out of my eyes. I slowly open them squinting looking directly at the window. As I move slight and I can feel my whole body's sore. It's the good kind of sore. The kind that makes you giddy because you know you've just had amazing sex last night.

I can't help but smile and let out a small whimper as I feel two strong arms pull me closer into their body as they spoon me. Protectively holding me. Silently telling me she's awake. I close my eyes feeling her warmth radiate into me. The flutter in my stomach is involuntary and oh so familiar. I know I shouldn't feel this way. In fact, I should have never let this happened. She isn't my husband. What am I thinking? I have two beautiful children and I'm laying here in bed with her…

But then she makes this noise. This little noise from the back of her throat like a cross between a whimper and a moan. Suddenly all my concerns slip away and the only thought in my head worth thinking about is her. Her. It's always been her.

She nuzzles her face into the back of my neck, kissing me though my hair. She then gently brings her fingers slow to back of my head and pulls my hair to the side away from my neck. Trying her best not to break the trance were in. The morning after glow. She's being so gentle and soft.

She starts to lazily kiss my skin right where she knows I like it. Her lips are relaxed and soft. She starts to run her tongue along my skin and kisses me where she knows I'm sensitive. I can feel the tingles and heat rise from the back of my neck to my cheeks. I can't help but feeling turned on by the way she's touching and kissing me. She has a tendency to have that effect on me. A smile creeps on to my lips once again when all of a sudden reality hits me and it fades. Should I be doing this? What am I doing? I start to internally panic and stiffen in her arms. This time my heart racing for different reasons.

She gently turns me in her arms, that way I'm facing her. Being as careful as possible not to hurt my leg. It's almost like she knows I'm over thinking everything we did last night. She's being so gentle. You can tell she's concerned because she's looking at me the way only she can. Her eyebrows are a little creased and her eyes are all dough-like and soft. She uses her nose to nuzzle into my cheek to then pull back to look at me.

Why couldn't she have been this way in the end? I always knew how gentle she could be but why didn't she show me this side of her more before she left? She's looking me straight in the eyes and I see nothing but love and want. She loves me. I know it... I can see it. Just like before. And JUST like before, I realize something again. I miss her.

"A-are you hungry?" She asks as she leans her forehead against mine, shuddering slightly. Looking into my eyes trying to read me. Trying to figure out what I'm thinking. I can't help but give a shy smile and nod my head as I bite my bottom lip. I know she loves it when I do that. Or at least she did. It used to drive her crazy. She brings her hand up to my lip and gently tugs it out of between my teeth.

"That's my job." She whispers to me. I can't help the blush that creeps up on my cheeks. I know she noticed, as a prideful smile grace her lips. Knowing she still has the same effect on me. I can't help but stare into her eyes in adoration. The amazing thing is, this time, she holds my stare. Looking right back at me. She is letting me see all of her. She's telling me everything is going to be okay.

She breaks our intense staring contest and gracefully sits up fully naked, showing me her back. Her long dark hair flowing down like a waterfall. A small tattoo on her toned back, where I placed several hickeys. She's always has had the most beautiful body I've ever seen. God... She's just so beautiful. She reaches on the side of the bed and finds her clothes and put's them back on trying her best not to fully expose herself to me. I mean, it's not like last night she didn't rock my world. In fact... it's not like I haven't seen her naked before. She was my first and hopefully I can make her my last. I can't help but stare at her as I get lost in thought again.

"Ali?" She calls me softly, her back still to me. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Emily?" I playfully say her name in reply as I snuggle into the sheets. Staring at her beautiful form.

"I love you." She answers almost in a whisper staring straight ahead at the wall before she walks out towards the kitchen. Not leaving me enough time to answer her back.

It's her… It's always been her. She's my soulmate, but... can I trust her? After how it ended last time? I mean, now I have two children I have to think of, to keep safe. I've had a husband since her. Why can't I get that saying out of my head...

Hurt me once… Shame on you. Hurt me twice… Shame on me.

 **##########**

 **So what do you think? I thought this was a perfect introduction chapter. As always please vote and comment. Also let's not forget to give props to my co-writer/editor FandomMusical on Wattpad. She lets me bug her with my drafts and then brings them to life.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	2. Our New Routine

We've fallen into a new routine her and I. It's still kinda weird not having the kids around. I miss them but I know they are well taken care of and safe. They should be back soon. I can't wait. Ever since I broke my leg. I've been working from home. I'm still not very mobile and it sucks. So I sit on my bed most of the time. It's the only comfortable spot I can keep my leg elevated and I have everything I need within reach. I still have to use my crutches everywhere I go. That is, if Em would let me do anything.

She wakes up early and goes on her morning runs like she always has. Even when we were young no matter how late we stayed up. She always had to get a run in. As soon as she gets home she helps me get ready for the day. Assisting me showering and dressing. In fact, the last few days… we've been showering together. It's nothing sexual, mostly. I mean it's not like we can get it on, standing in a slippery shower with my one good leg. She has to wrap the other leg up in plastic bag to keep my cast from getting wet. It's not the sexiest thing in the world but I enjoy our time together. The closeness. I think she does too. We enjoy the soft kisses and sensual touches. Her just taking care of me and literally showering me. We've grown closer because of it.

After we're done showering, which normally takes us way too long. With too many lingering touches. She cooks me breakfast. I told her on multiple occasions that cereal would be fine but she refuses. That's my Em, extremely stubborn. She told me that whenever she was sick, when we were first together. I would always baby her and make her, her favorite foods. So every morning, she makes me something different. She makes a show of it and entertains me. Her cooking skills have definitely gotten better since we've been apart.

I can't help but look over at her as she works on her laptop. She is so breath taking. Her features have changed slightly. She's thinner that I remember her being. She works out a lot more. She's not a kid anymore and you can see it in her features. Both of us in our late twenties, now. You can tell she's been through a lot while we've been apart. You can see it in her face. You can tell in the way she loves me now. It's with a desperation…

She took work off this whole week to take care of me. In fact, she's been shuffling around her whole schedule to make sure we all are taken care of lately. I don't know what I would have done without her. She's so attentive. She's gone out of her way so much for me in the last few month. Let alone the last few days since we've reconnected in 'that' way. Not once since she's come back into my life has she raised her voice. Not once since we meet outside in that parking lot for the second time, has she not listen intently to every single word I had to say. Not once have I seen her been nothing but kind and patience with me and my children. I knew before she loved me. When we were first together but now… it's different. She isn't taking any moment for granted. She not only loves me but she WANTS me. It's almost like she NEEDS me.

Only if she knew how much I've always loved her. Not once since we last spoke have I not thought about her. That I had not wanted her next to me. Above all else… She's always been my best friend. Did she not love me enough? How could she just disappear and not want me anymore? Not need me anymore in the way that I needed her? Why did she leave me without a fight? How could she walk away so easily?

"I can hear you thinking all the way from over here." She tells me looking up from her laptop, still typing. Engrossed with her work.

"Oh… Is that so?" I reply in a flirting manner. Waiting for her to look up at me.

She was currently sitting at a small make shift desk she built the first week I got hurt. She put it in my room, that way I wouldn't have to 'yell' if I needed her. At least that's what she said. However, I think she just enjoys being close to me, which I don't mind. Not at all. I actually enjoy watching her work and knowing that she's just as close.

"Uh huh." She answers by nodding her head 'yes' looking back down on her laptop to finish whatever it is she's typing before. Then saving it and closing the lid. Signaling me she's done and has her whole focus on me and only me. "Tell me what you're thinking, beautiful?" She asks as she puts down her laptop on the side of her and joins me on the bed.

"Are you asking or telling me to tell you?" I question her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I will never make you do anything you didn't want to do Ali… Never again... but I hope you'd tell me." She looks at me and wraps her arm around my waist. Cuddling me into her being careful not to move the bed too much so she doesn't shake and hurt my leg. "So, to answer your question. I'm asking you. I will always ask you." She runs her hand up my arm. Silently telling me that I'm the one in control.

I can't help as a huge grin appears on my face and lean into kiss her. Yes, this is a part of our new routine too. One of us would kiss the other gently or in an innocent manner then it would suddenly turn into more. Our soft kisses would turn into a heated make-out session. Our touches would turn passionate and with meaning. Even then she'll be extremely gentle with me. Not wanting to hurt a hair on my head. Continuously asking me for permission to touch me, to kiss me. Making sure I was okay with everything she was doing. That I was comfortable. It was like she was afraid to lose me.

Only if she knew… I feel the same way. Everything just felt so right. Everything was just so familiar yet so new and exciting with her. It was like we were still married. Like we never were apart. God how I've missed her…

 **########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Sooo… I've realized something. I'm a big liar. I love to lie to myself. I just can't get this story out of my head. I wanted to concentrate on my other fanfic. I even made myself sit with the open word document. Then before I knew it I was typing for this and had to copy and paste it on the correct story title. So yeah… I'm guessing you like the lying part of me because that part that got you this.**

 **Also come on guys. I've got so many likes and follows but 4 comments? Come on guys... give this thirsty writer something. Was it good? Too wordy? Should I just stop?**

 **Okay… I've got to give a recommendation for reading. You've just GOT to read on Wattpad.**

 **Home For Fall - by emisonfans**

 **Yup… that's all I've got to say.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	3. What We Use To Be

_From this point forward it's going to be the story of what happened. It starts from 7 years earlier and then will be a continuation from chapter to chapter staying in that timeline unless I other state a time jump._

##########

 **Chapter 3: What We Use To Be**

 _...7 years earlier..._

"Ali!" Em says as she sprints up the steps to our room. "Babe... hurry up. We're running late. We were supposed to meet my parents five minutes ago for dinner." She sighs being complete impatient with me as she walks into our master bedroom in her cocktail dress. Throwing herself on the bed pouting, dramatically. Isn't she so cute?

"I know baby. I'm sorry my class ran long. He normally lets us out early on Friday's. I'm almost done." I smile as I walk up to her, while still putting on my earring. Then placing both hands on the side of her face, standing in between her legs, causing her dress to rise and kissing her gently on the lips. "I missed you today my beautiful wife." I mumble against her lips.

"Hmm..." She hums in approval at my greeting, a big grin gracing her lips, with her eyes close just savoring our kiss. She then opens her eyes, like coming out of a day dream. "I missed you too wifey but don't try to distract me. We've got to go." She tells me seriously like I was stalling.

"Are you accusing me of not wanting to go to dinner with my wife and my mother-in-law?" I fake shock with my mouth wide open trying to pretend like I'm offended.

"What about your father-in-law?" Emily rises her eyebrow and chuckles.

"Oh... I like him." I giggle playfully. "I wouldn't try to get out of dinner with him." I say walking away from her putting on my heels.

"Ali!" Em gets up and acts like she's going to drag me out of the room. I can't help but laugh at her playfulness.

"I know. Hold on a second." I put a finger up to her to stop her playful assault on me. "I need to get my ring out of the polish solution it's soaking." I tell her as I walk back into the bathroom real quick.

"Did you go to school without your ring?!" She more accuses then asks, raising her voice so I can hear her in the bathroom.

"Em... I just wanted it to be clean for tonight. You know how much I love to show it off." I tell her winking as I walk back into the room.

"Well why don't YOU try showing it off to those horn dogs at the college instead of my parents?" Emily tells me acting jealous. Her face slightly frowning but more pouting than anything else.

"Oh my gosh..." I can't help but roll my eyes. "Come on were gonna be late." I walk over to her and grab her hands pulling her out the door with me, both of us smiling.

 **xxxxxxx**

"How do you think they'll react to the news?" Em asks me, as she lowers the radio on her steering wheel. Grabbing my attention.

"I have no idea. I mean... they'll be happy, right?" I look over at her, hoping for a good outcome. "I mean they're not my parents. They are the supportive ones." I smile at her, knowing there should be nothing to worry about with the Fields'. Now my parents is another story.

"Yeah... I'm kinda scared what my mom will say. I mean... I know she wasn't thrilled about us getting married at eighteen. She wanted us to go through a long engagement. I doubt she'll support this. Especially, since we haven't finished college, yet." She says a little nervous, biting her bottom lip and taping her hand on the steering wheel.

"Babe... You know your mom. She'll come around, even if she does get upset now. She always does. She loves you so much." I tell my girl encouraging. Reaching over and grabbing her hand, then softly bring it to my lips for a gentle kiss, to calm her.

"Ali, how long have we been married for?" Em asks me seriously as I lay our intertwined hands in my lap.

"Really?" I turn to look at her, trying to read her mood.

"Yes. Really?" She looks at me seriously.

"Are you being sarcastic or do you really not know? Because for some reason I feel like this is some kind of a trick question." I look over to Em as she's driving us to dinner with her parents.

"You tell me?" She looks at me with a big grin. Now I know she's playing.

"You are such a brat sometimes." I roll my eyes at her as she brings our hands that are in my lap to her lips. Kissing my hand then making sure she shows off my wedding ring in the process. "We've been married for 2 years and 3 months." I look over to her, a blush appearing on my face. "Why babe?" I ask curious of what she's getting at.

"I just want to remember tonight... that's all." She smiles brightly at me as she pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Yeah?" I look at her in awe. I love this woman. She's perfect.

"The reason why I asked you how long we've been married is because I wanted to make sure you knew..." She trails off as she parks the car then gets out slightly jogging to open my door. She's always been such a gentle women with me. She politely gives me her hand as she helps me out of the car.

"Make sure I knew what?" I ask even more curious then before.

"Knew how long I was devotedly and completely all yours." She ends, pulling me close to her in perfect timing. Leaning her forehead against mine. I can't help the butterflies that irrupt in my stomach. I can feel all the love she's focusing on me. She slightly sways us in a playful manner then let's go of her hold on me, grabbing my hand and walking us towards the restaurant.

"Oh... so you're telling me that you've only been completely mine since we've been married?" I playfully tease her.

"Okay... correction. Rewind." She pretends like she's gathering herself. "Ali?" She stops where she's at and looks at me serious but still playing with me.

"Yes?" I play back with her smiling.

"How long have I known you for?" She can't keep her smile in anymore and she breaks out with a big grin, staring straight into my eyes.

"Smooth... and more like it Mrs. Fields." I step closer to her then bring my hand behind her neck pulling her in and connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. Then leaning my forehead against hers as I ghost our lips together with my eyes closed, just feeling her and whispering. "Four years and 9 months. My high school sweetheart."

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I really wasn't suppose to update today but what the hell. I know a lot of you are so interested in what happened between these two but before we get into that. I want to show you how they were before. It'll all start from 7 years ago and then goes from there. I'll let you know if their is a time jump but from the this chapter forward we're going to be talking about the past. You're going to see what happens to our now happy couple.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	4. The Night that Changed Everything

"Nice to see you two finally joined us." Mrs. Fields says playfully as we walk up to the table, now being thirty minutes late to our dinner. She's looking at her watch, slightly scolding us but has a grin on her face, giving away that she isn't upset at all. She stands to greet us as her husband does the same. He rolls his eyes at his wife, in mock at her scolding us, like children. I've always loved this guy. He has a great sense of humor just like my Emmy.

"Told you Ali." Em giggles looking at me, insinuating it was all my fault. No she didn't. She did just add an extra ten minutes outside right now with our heated make-out session and her groping. If I remember correctly she was the one who kept pulling me back in for more. I glare at her playfully and slightly nudge her as father comes over to me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" He asks both of us as Em is hugging her mother. My mother-in-law comes to me next and hugs me just as tightly as her husband, in greeting.

"We're doing really great dad. I'm so happy your home." Em answers as she pulls out a chair for me as her mother and I finish our hug. Once I sit, she then immediately goes to her dad and hugs him tightly.

I can't help but stare. I've always loved watching her and her dad. There is just this bond between the two that is so great. One I never experience with my parents. I hope Em and I will have that with our children one day. She's going to make an amazing mother.

"I've missed you so much Emmy." Her dad kisses the side of her head and finally releases her so she can take her seat.

"We've missed you too dad." Em answers for both her and I. Then grabs my hand above the table, holding it lovingly. Looking at me, telling me silently she's happy we're all together.

As we all settle into our seats and Wayne being the gentlemen he is and not sitting till all of us girls are situated. He asks. "So your beautiful mother over here, tells me we were summoned to dinner because you both have some good new?" Her father looks at us both excited. I can't help but smile. "We have a little bit of news ourselves."

"Yes dad. We have some great news but you go first." Em tells him curious to what her dad is about to say.

"No sweetie our news can wait. Tell us what you want to talk about." He says as he sips his expensive liquor. You can tell that they've been waiting for a while because that isn't his first drink.

Em looks over at me and I squeeze her hand in encouragement.

"Ali and I have been talking about starting a family." Em looks back at her parents. Pam looks ecstatic and brings her hands to her mouth as her eyes water.

"That's great news girls! I'm so happy. When did you think you'd both start trying?" Her mother gushes.

Then when I look over at Wayne. He has a hard stare with his jaw clenched. He looks upset. It's an expression I'm not used to seeing from him. You can tell he's thinking and not too thrilled about the news. Then he looks up at us and speaks.

"Em. You both haven't even finished college yet. It's too soon." He shakes his head 'no' at us. I'm blown away by the way he's talking. It's more like he's ordering us not to even think about it. That it's a silly idea. The same way a father would with scolding a child, then closing the topic. This is just not like him… He's never been nothing but supportive of Em and I. So to say I'm shock is not even close to how I feel right now.

"Dad." Em tries.

"NO Emily! I said it's too soon. You both can talk about this again later after you've graduated and have stable careers." He cuts her off and looks her dead in the eyes. Then takes a sip another sip of his hard liquor. "For God sakes you barely turned 21 Emily and Ali's still 20. No. I will not allow this." Em looks hurt and just confused as we sit in silence. No one knowing how to respond. Then all of a sudden she turns angry.

"Well SIR, with all due respect but I wasn't… We weren't asking for your permission. In fact if you let me finish I was going to say. Ali and I have been talking about starting a family. We decided that we'd try. Most of the time it doesn't take with the first session. So we were going to put it in God's hands. If it took then we'd start a family early if it didn't we'd try again later." Em looks her father dead in the eyes then stands up. Grabs my hand and motions me to follower her. "So tell your daughter in-law congratulations. She's pregnant with your grandchild. Ali were leaving."

"Em baby… lets…" I try to convince her to stay to talk this out with her parents.

"Em…" Her mother tries as well.

'NO! I said were leaving, NOW!" Em spits at me. This is the first time Em has ever ordered me to do anything in that type of tone. She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her and I obediently follower her out of the restaurant.

"Emily. Don't talk to your wife like that." I can hear Pam telling Em, scolding her and following behind us. Trying to get us to stop. The whole restaurants eyes on us as we just created a huge scene.

"Let them go Pam." I can hear Wayne tell his wife as they both are trailing behind us, now outside.

"Baby let me…" I try to take the keys out of her hands. She too upset to drive.

"No ALI! I'm fine! Get in the car, now!" Em stomps to the driver side. I'm so shocked where is all this anger coming from? She's never… I can't help but look around confused.

"I said get in the car Alison!" She says rolling down the passenger window. I'm so taken back and I immediately spring into action and get into the car with her.

The whole drive home is silent and extremely uncomfortable. I've never have had this kind of awkward feeling in our silence. In fact, I've never been scared of my girl before. Should I be scared? No… Not of my Em. She's upset. I've just got to give her space.

 **xxxxxxx**

"I'll be back. I going for a run." Em tells me after we've been home for about 20 minutes from dinner. She had immediately stomped up the stairs to our room and changed out of her cocktail dress. I could hear her upstairs slamming doors, stomping and muttering to herself completely pissed off. She's now in her work out clothes as she speaks to me in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Em baby it looks like it's going to start raining. Please, you never run at night, its dark. You just need to relax and calm down baby. Let me help you." I encourage her to stay and walk towards her. "I made you something to eat."

"No, I'll be fine. I need to get this energy out of me. I feel like I just could strangle someone right now." She backs away from me and starts to walk out the front door.

"Please be careful and take your cell phone with you." I say as I follow behind her, still not wanting her to leave.

"I will." She then walks out the door. Leaving me behind.

"Em." I call after her, confused by what's going on.

"WHAT!" She turns around and yells at me from the front of our house.

"Nothing…" I coward and look down.

"I'll be back Alison." She tells me annoyed. Then she left. She starts to jog away. She left me without telling me goodbye. She's never left me without kissing me goodbye and telling me she loved me. What the hell just happened?

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

I just bolted. I needed to get away. I wasn't mad at Ali. I'm just so frustrated. I needed to get this bad energy off me. I'm angry and confused. I just feel so uncomfortable… like something bad is going to happen. My heart hurts, I don't even know how to explain it. How dare he. How dare he order me like I was one of his soliders. I can't help but chuckle darkly as I jog. At least his soldiers know him better than I do, right? Then as Ali has predicted it starts to rain. Ugh…

I ran all the way to my childhood home. I don't even know how long I've been running for or why I came here. All I know is my feet brought me here. I'm standing here in the front yard, soaking wet debating whether I should confront him or not. I always just let it go…

"Fuck it… Not this time." I say to myself as I manage to find the courage and I march up the steps, banging on the front door in anger.

"Em?" My mom answers the door surprised already in her pj's. "Baby get inside your all wet, its raining. Did you run all the way over here? Where's Ali?" She starts to interrogate me.

"Pam who is it?" I hear my dad coming down the stairs. "Emmy… what are you..."

"Do NOT call me Emmy right now. How dare you!" I walk over to him and push him on his chest. He stumbles slightly back. He's drunk. I can see it. This is no time to be having this conversations, but I'm not cowering away. Not this time.

"Emily I'm..." He looks at me sympathetically but I cut him off by screaming.

"NO! How dare you try to order me like I'm one of your soliders. How dare you ruin what was supposed to be a night to remember! You took that away from me and my wife! We were so excited to tell you." I can feel fresh tears falling from my face. Why do I need his approval so much? Don't let him see you cry. Then something snaps in him. The once passive demeanor with his shoulder slightly forward and slump, straightens up. He's now holding his head high and you can see in his eyes he turned mean and hard.

"What do you expect Emily? Huh? I've tried to be supportive. I've tried my best. You wanted to marry your high school sweet heart, who is a girl. Never even being with any other person but her. How do you even know if you're a… I supported you. I tried to understand. I told you if that was the way… if that was the lifestyle you wanted that I would support you! I just didn't… I don't… The only good thing about you being a lesbian was that you wouldn't knock Ali up till you both were ready! Or you both figured out you aren't like this… You both are just confused. I know you love her Emily but maybe… you're confused with what kind of love it is? You love her as a best friend Emily." He tells me sternly trying to get me to understand him.

"What the hell did you just say?" I feel rage boil up inside me ten times worse than it was before. He doesn't believe I'm a lesbian. He thinks that my marriage is destine to fail. That I'm confused. He doesn't accept me… or my wife.

"Wayne!" My mom scolds, surprised by my dad's words. "Em baby… he doesn't mean that. He's drunk… after you left…" My dad cuts my mom off.

"NO Pam… she needs to hear this. She thinks that life is just one big piece of cake. She has no idea the sacrifices we've made for her. The humiliation that we've felt trying to be understanding parents. While people judged us for supporting her, for letting her be this way. She has no idea how to take care of a family!"

"I get it. It all makes sense now. This makes it real huh?" I can't help as the tears fall down my cheeks as I chuckle darkly as my father and my issues coming into light. "Us bringing a child into our family, makes our marriage 100% real. You'll never be able to get rid of Ali after that, huh? You think she's a phase? That I'll one day just say... You know what I like guys?" I scoff at him sarcastically. "I know who I love. I know who I am. I don't need to fuck a guy to know that I'm 100% lesbian and that I like pussy. I am not confused about anything. Ali and I have planned and WE are ready for this." I tell him with pure confidence and anger.

"YOU'RE READY for this! Are you joking me? You're disgusting. Your wife can't even order a drink yet Emily. You just turned old enough yourself a month ago and you're READY?! Do you even know how hard it is to have a child? Ali's father is practically financially supporting you! Ken and I tried to understand. We both know that Ali isn't gay Emily. She likes boys! You've never even given a guy a chance. She hasn't even given a guy a chance. You both are so beautiful… there is a man out there for you both." He comes up to me and screams in my face and his words turn softer at the end. Almost like he's begging me to see the errors I've made. Trying to convince me to try being straight.

"Oh and you do?! You know how hard it is to raise a child?! My mother practically raised me by herself! You were never around! Always gone supposedly supporting us. Even then we had to go without because we were tight for money. And not that it's any of your business but Ali's BI SEXUAL! She loves me. She wants me. She married me!" I scream more trying to convince myself than him. He's got me so confused. Does Ali even love me, in that way? Maybe he's right…

"How dare you! I've done the best that I can. I'm a solider! I've always provided for you both! If you even love Ali like you say you do then you'd let her go. Let her have a real family!"

"Yeah well WE needed you HERE! Where were you? Huh?! I can count on my hands how many times you visited when I was in high school! You didn't even make it to my high school graduation! But supposedly you're some type of HERO! And you wonder why I'm GAY! With a man like you for an example!" I explode it's like all this pent up anger I've had towards my father for years just comes exploding out of my mouth. I'm even saying things I don't mean. You can't 'turn' someone gay. I know that. Why am I blaming him? Oh yeah… you want to hurt him with your words. "And Ali DOES have a real family! I'm her family!"

"Both of you stop this now!" My mom says through tears, grabbing her cell phone and calling someone.

"NO! I will not stop this. If you can't support my family DAD than you don't need to come around. It's not like we'll miss you anyways. You were never around before. We'll just pretend like you're on tour." I spit at him with hate.

"Damn it Emily! You do not talk to me this way." My father says drunkenly. Holding his head with his hands.

"I will talk to you anyway I like. You will not tell me what to do! You will not degrade me and my family!"

"What is wrong with you?" My dad looks at me so confused. "We don't talk to each other this way." He whispers. Finally realizing what we've both said to each other. Words we can't take back.

"Ali… you need to come get Em. She and her father are arguing." I hear my mother on the phone telling my wife, crying into the phone. "S-she needs you… she's so angry. I've never seen her like this. Wayne has said some horrible things…He's drunk Ali."

"Don't send my wife over here! She doesn't need to see this. It's raining outside she could get in an accident!" I spit at my mother. Looking her dead in the eyes before turning back to my father. "You know she said that you two were the supportive ones?" I can't help but laugh. "What a joke. Don't call me. Don't come to my house and DO NOT call my wife. You're not a part of my family anymore. I'm so done with you." The words left my mouth like venom at my father as I disowned him. I then left slamming the door to my childhood home.

My phone starts vibrating, in my pocket. More than likely Ali, I can't talk to her right now. I can't help but let out a frustrated scream as I sprint away having no idea where to go.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Aria… It's been an hour. She still isn't home from her parents and she's not answering her phone. I'm going to go look for her. I shouldn't have listened to her mother and stayed to wait for her." I tell my best friend through the phone. Panicking. Where is she? Why didn't she come home?

"Hey calm down Ali. Emily is okay. She's a big girl." Aria coos me trying to calm me down. All it's doing it frustrating the hell out of me. How can she be so calm?

"How do you even know that?! It's still raining. She could be hurt! I'm going to go look for her." I start to work myself up again. I don't know if it's from the hormones or if I have valid concerns for my wife's wellbeing.

"No, it's okay I'll send Noel. Just stay home and don't worry. Your pregnant Ali and still in your first trimester. You need to take care of yourself and the baby." I can hear Aria telling her husband Noel to go look for Em. Telling him to call Hanna to help him.

"I know… Thank you Aria. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't upset you. I know I shouldn't be upsetting you either. You're in your first trimester too. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know who to call." I say starting to cry. Why am I crying? Everything's going to be alright. I'm just over reacting.

"Ali… shh… it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't cry. Noel's calling Hanna and they are going to go find Em and bring her home."

"Aria I can't sit here waiting for her! I'm driving myself crazy. You should have heard what I did over the phone. I could hear Em and her dad yelling at each other. It just… that isn't her." I sigh frustrated.

"Ali you said it yourself that her dad was drunk. It's okay. You know what, I'm going to have Noel drop me off before he and Hanna goes looking for Em. I'll be there in a bit babe."

"Okay." I sigh and hang up the phone. Immediately going out to the porch to wait for my friends. I can't help but break down as I stand on the porch as I anxiously wait for her and Noel.

"Ali…" Aria whispers as she pulls me into a big hug. "Hey… shhh… what are you doing outside its freezing."

"Ali I'm going to bring Em back. Don't worry. Hanna and I will find her." Noel tells me as Aria passes me to him and he kisses the top of my head and hugs me tightly. I allow myself to feel comforted by him. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll bring your wife home. I promise." I nod my head on his shoulder believing him and he passes me back to Aria, so she can hold me but she's so much smaller. I felt safer in Noel's arms.

"Be careful babe and bring Em home safe. I love you." Aria tells her husband. Noel nods his head and kisses her softly on the lips while Aria is still holding me.

"I promise. I love you too. Take care of her." He tells her before he sprints off the porch back to his car, trying not to get wet.

"Come on lets go inside, we've got to warm you up so you don't get sick. I'll make you some tea." Aria tells me as I watch Noel drive away looking for my wife, still not convince I shouldn't have went with him. "Ali. He'll find her. He promised. If I know anything about that man is he keeps his promises. He won't come back without her." Aria tries to convince me as she grabs my hand and walks me into my house.

"I know. I trust him." I say as I close the front door.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Noel's POV~_

"Where the hell are you Em?" Hanna mumbles to herself. Sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Looking out the window for any sight of Emily.

"Hanna we've been almost everywhere in this town. I promised Ali I wouldn't come back till I had her." I'm starting to grow frustrated and tired. "I'm not going to break my promise."

"I know… I know… I've just got to think." Hanna holds her head and closes her eyes also tired. It's almost 1am now.

"You're her best friend Hanna you've got to know where she'd go when she is just devastated." I park the car looking at Hanna willing her in my mind to figure this out. She knows Em better than I do. "We've tried calling the police station. We've called all the hospitals in the area. What are we missing Hanna?"

"She's your best friend too! You should know where she's at. You've been spending more time with her then me lately. Bonding over being new parents!" Hanna snaps at me. "I was almost positive she'd be at the kissing rock or Spencer's lake house that's her and Ali's go to place."

"Remember she's on foot. She can't get very far. She has to be here in town. Call her again."

"I've called her about 100 fuckin times. She's not going to answer Noel." Hanna looks at me seriously. "We're going to figure this out. Where would you go if you and your dad that is never around, got into a huge fight?" Hanna asks me.

"Me? I'd probably get drunk as fuck." I chuckle. "But that's me… Em doesn't really drink. Does she?" I ask trying to remember a time that I saw Emily drunk. "She barely even drinks casually with me, when I offer her a beer."

"No… but then again… she never really could buy liquor herself. Until now…" Hanna looks at me like she figured it out.

"Well fuck me… she's at the bar isn't she?" I look at Hanna and she nods her head 'yes'. "Drive Noel."

"I'm going. It's raining hard Han." I say as I turn the car back on and drive to the only bar in Rosewood.

"I'm going to fuckin kill her. Not only for stressing the fuck out of Ali but for stressing me out. I'm not even pregnant and I'm scared Noel. This isn't like Emily. It just doesn't feel right. Emily doesn't just disappear and not answer her phone."

"I know Hanna but when we get in there. Whatever we see is between you, Emily and I. We don't tell Ali. It isn't our place. It's Ems. Do you hear me?" I say as I park the car. Finally the rain stopping.

"Is this some type of bro code?" Hanna looks at me like I'm crazy.

"That is exactly what it is. Now come on… I need to get home to my wife, too. I don't need her stressing out because of our dumb ass best friend." God Emily please be here and safe.

Hanna and I walk into the bar and scan the place. We immediately see Em and she's hammered at the bar. We see a blonde girl sitting next to her laughing at everything she's saying. Fuckin' Emily… please don't tell me. Hanna marches straight to her like she's a pissed off lover as I follow behind.

"Emily fuckin' Fields get your ass over here!" Hanna screams. Emily immediately see us and her eyes go wide. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?! We've been looking everywhere for you. We thought you might be hurt or even dead you dumb ass!" Hanna grabs her by the arm trying to pull her up off the stool.

"Hey! Emily who is this?" The girl next to Em grabs her by her hand, looking offended that we're taking her drinking buddy away.

"I'm her fuckin' best friend and I'm taking her home to her wife! Can't you see the ring on her damn finger you dumb slut?!" Hanna spits at the Ali look alike.

"Hanna… calm down. Don't make a scene." I say as I walk up to both the girls and immediately go to help Emily walk. She's so drunk and can barely stand by herself. I throw one of her arms around my shoulder as I support her by her waist. "We're here to take you home Em. Ali's so worried about you."

"Ali? Ali! …I'm so sorry Noel. I love my wife." Emily tells me as she starts to cry. "I love her so much and my baby."

"I know you do Em. She loves you too. They both do. She wants you home. We came to bring you home." I tell her as I walk her to the car. Hanna still having words with the girl that was hanging all over Em.

"We're a family Noel. Ali loves me. She wants me… right?" She looks at me directly in the eyes for the first time. You can see she's so unsure of everything. Like she'd doubting Ali's love for her.

"Oh course Emily." I look at her in disbelief. "Ali loves you more than life itself. You know that. Come on your drunk and not thinking straight."

"That's the thing Noel. Ali isn't a lesbian. She likes guys. S-she… she would be better off without me." Emily silently cries as I put her in the back seat and help her with buckling her seat belt.

"Stop that now Emily!" I gently grab her face and make her look at me. "She loves you. She married you. It doesn't matter who she WAS attracted to before. She's with you now. She picked you." I look her straight in the eyes trying to get my drunk friend to understand. "Now let's get home to our wives. They're waiting for us. I made a promise to both of them and I plan on keeping it." She nods her head while tears still stain her cheeks.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Oh my God… Thank you Noel." I tell him in relief as I see him and my wife walk into the kitchen where Aria and I haven't moved from, since he left 2 hours ago. My first instinct is to run to Em and hug her, kiss her but I hold myself back. I can see Emily with her head down looking ashamed as Noel lets her lean against him. She knows she's in big trouble. Wait why is she leaning against him? Then it clicks...

"Are you drunk Emily?!" I scream at her while looking back and forth between her and Noel. Not really expecting her to answer but him. Aria puts her hand on my arm trying to calm me. "Why the fuck didn't you answer the phone!" Em just hangs her head lower and stays silent.

"Ali… maybe I should put her to bed. You both need to calm down and be sober when you talk." Noel tells me defending my wife.

"No…" I shake my head, starting to cry again for the hundredth time. "She's not sleeping in my bed. Put her in the guest room." I say now extremely upset with my arms crossed over my chest and annoyed. How dare she let me worry like this… Let me worried about her all night while she was out drinking.

"Where was she Noel?" I ask now angry and jealous that my girl didn't come straight home to me. "Who was she with?!" If I know anything about Emily is that she's needy when she's upset and she's a horn dog when she's drunk. If she wasn't with me or one of our friends... I know she was with someone she probably wasn't supposed to be with.

"Ali… you and Em can talk about this in the morning. It's late." Noel tells me in a scolding manner. "Babe… Help me get Emily upstairs and settled into bed." He asks Aria in a gentle caring manner.

Once they are out of my view I can't help but break down and cry again. How dare she... How dare she have me worry about her. How dare she not come home to me when she was hurt and angry. How dare she not answer her damn phone!

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay… like I said this is going to be a slow burn kinda fanfic. Stick with me though… because we all know I believe in happy endings. I can't promise the next few chapters won't be dark. Please let me know what you think. Again, this fanfic is meant to be angsty. I honestly didn't realize emotionally how much it takes out of you to write an angst full story. I kinda made myself depress because… well I pulled some of Em and her dad's argument out of my personal life. So I do want to give some clarification. I do NOT think that someone can become gay or bi because of their experiences or environment. I do believe you are born the way you are. So yeah… don't hate on me because I used that as a part of an argument. I hope this was a good chapter and made you feel some feelings.**

 **Just FYI… I am writing for WAGTD. I'll have it up as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten. It's just hard from me to jump from this story back into the playful, humorous, romantic-sexy fanfic that one is. But I'll get in the zone for you all I promise!**

 **Please vote and comment!**

 **Till next time my Emison fam,**

 **~Andrea**

 **P.S. AHHH I almost forgot about the Emison photo shoot. My God my babies are beautiful!**


	5. Promises Were Made to be Broken

"Fuck…" Em groans, holding her head with her left hand and squinting her eyes in discomfort. She attempted to sit up but it's all way too much for her and she falls back on the bed, with a loud groan. She then brings one of the pillow that decorate the bed to her face in an attempt to stop the throbbing.

She must have a pounding headache and you can tell she's hangover with the small whimpers she's making. She's been asleep all morning and me, like a dummy, I've just been sitting here on the chair in the guest room. Watching her as she sleeps. Waiting for her to wake up, while drinking my morning coffee. Lost in my thoughts.

"Morning." My wife says groaning into the pillow that is now covering her face, knowing that I'm in the room. I can't help but sigh and walk over to her. Sitting on the side of the bed and watching her in her discomfort. When I don't answer her, she takes the pillow away from her face and looks at me. I can see the regret in her eyes but it's not going to be that easy. "I'm sorry baby girl." I can see the remorse in her eyes and I believe her. I can't help but look up at the ceiling trying my best to hold in my tears. I gently shake my head 'no', just too upset to give her any other type of response. "Ali… please talk to me babe."

"Now you want to talk?" I can't help but choke out sarcastically, as my eyes betrays me and a tear slips out. I wipe it away upset and nervous. It's not often that I'm upset with my girl.

"You have every right to be mad." She says well closing her eyes again just in too much pain to talk. I can't help but feel bad for her. I look at her and hand her the cup of coffee I've been drinking out of then I get up leaving her in the guest room. I walk down the hall to our master bathroom and get her some pain relievers. As I make my way back into the guest room I can see she's surprised. Not expecting me to return.

"Here, take these." I hand her the pills and she washes them down with my coffee. I take my seat again next to her again. Both of us just trying to judge the mood. I try to look at her in the eyes but she keeps diverting them. I hate when she does that. She only does that when she's lying to me or ashamed of what she's done.

"Where were you last night?" I try again to look her in the eyes

"My parents." She looks down and starts to play with the comforter.

"Don't play dumb with me Emily. You know I mean afterwards. I knew you were at your parents." I bring my hand to her chin and force her to look at me.

"I went to the bar on Main Street." She answers knowing she's in trouble, still not keeping eye contact with me.

"Why?" I ask her still pissed off.

"Because I was upset and I didn't want to talk."

"You didn't want to talk to me? Your wife." I tighten my jaw and I can feel my heart racing as I start to get angrier. "So you can't answer your phone for any of us? You can't call me? Or send a fuckin' text, to tell me you're safe?"

"I was just upset Ali." She looks down at the cup of coffee she's holding.

"No Emily that isn't a good enough answer." I stand up, ready to storm out.

"What do you want me to say?" She says just as upset as me.

"I want to know what happened. When I called your mother back, after you wouldn't answer your PHONE and I heard you slam the door of their house." I stare at her sharply for good measure, to make sure she understood that I'm not playing. "She told me that you and your dad got into a big fight. That both of you said awful things. She was crying so much that she couldn't even talk. All she kept saying was to stay home. To wait for you… That if anything happened to me that you'd never forgive her. So I listened. Waiting in that damn kitchen, going out of my mind. Thinking something might have happened to you!" I can't help but raise my voice at the end.

"She was being overly dramatic." Emily says dismissing what happened, like it was no big deal.

"Who were you with Emily?" I ask knowing I'm sounding jealous. As much as I want to know what happened at her parents' house. I really want to know who she was with.

"No one." Emily sighs, still not looking me in the eyes.

"Emily, you just went to a bar and were sitting there drinking for over 3 hours…" I hold up my 3 fingers emphasizing my point. "And you weren't with anyone?" I can't help but scoff. "Don't lie to me." I narrow my eyes at her. I hate when she lies to me.

"Well… I was with people. I mean it was Friday night." She says nonchalantly, like it was obvious.

"Emily." I stay sternly.

"Baby, I was sitting at the bar... I was minding my own business. Drinking…" She sighs. "There was this blonde girl with blue eyes, she looked exactly like you and we started talking." I don't want to hear this. I start to leave when Emily grabs me by the arm bringing back to the bed to sit. "Baby… I promise you. Nothing happened. We just talked." She scoots closer to me brining me now sitting in between her legs.

"Emily. I WILL not be that wife that sits alone in her house worried while her significant other is at a bar getting drunk. I definitely WILL not be that wife that gets cheated on! I will NOT do it. I deserve better. I'm a smart, educated and financially stabled woman. I know better!" I can't help but get pissed off at her.

"I know you do baby. I know you are. I made a mistake. I should have come home straight to you. I'm sorry. I promise… it won't happen again." Emily now looks me in the eyes. "I love you, Ali. I'd never cheat on you… I want only you. I promise I won't do anything to mess that up." She pleads with me.

"I honestly don't know whether to hug you or to slap you for how you made me feel last night." I look at my wife seriously.

"I could really use a hug." She answers sweetly.

"Don't think you got out of telling me what happened last night with your parents either." I tell her sternly in a scolding manner.

"I know baby. We'll talk about it. Just not right now." Em grabs her head signaling to me it's still hurting.

"You promise me?" I stare at her still upset.

"I promise baby. I know I messed up. It won't happen again." She apologizes and I can't help it as my walls crumble. I never could stay mad at her. Even when she deserves it.

"Go take a shower. You smell like cigarettes and booze. Even after Noel and Aria changed you into your Pj's." I can't help but sigh and she can see in my eyes that she won.

"Yes baby… anything you want." She desperately agrees.

"And you better wash those sheets and that comforter. I want this guest room clean and if you're lucky I MIGHT let you sleep in our bed tonight."

"Of course babe. Right after my shower. Anything else?" She's not slightly smiling at me.

"I'm not kidding Emily. I'm still not happy with you." I can't help but smile at her smiling. She's purposely is agreeing with everything I'm saying to suck up and just being so cute.

"Can I have my hug now that you forgiven me?" She asks with puppy dog eyes. I take the coffee mug from her as I stand and start to walk out the room.

"Who said I forgave you? Get in the shower now." I add raising both my eyebrows at her right before leaving her sight. "And brush your teeth!" I say now out the door, teasing her. Scrunching up my face, pretending like her breath smells.

My hungover wife then out of nowhere leaps out of the bed, faster than I thought she could. I start to run down the hall giggling at her playfulness putting the coffee mug down on a table we have in the hall. I then dart to the stairs. I make it all the way and right as I'm about to go down them she pulls my whole body up into her bringing me back up the stairs. She starts to pepper kisses all over my face as I struggle against her.

"Stop it! You smell!" I continue to tease her, chuckling playfully. Trying to get her away from me.

"Hey be careful!" Em giggles. "We're going to fall down the stairs!" She then pins me up against the wall and attacks my neck. Kissing and sucking. "Come take a shower with me." She tells me seductively. I nod my head 'yes'. She then grabs my hand and walks me into our master bath. She turns on the shower for us both.

"I'm not getting in there till you brush your teeth." I tease again. She just rolls her eyes and grabs her toothbrush.

 **…** **2 Days Later …**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"Hi Dolly, nice to see you. Um… I was hoping you could help me. I accidently left my wallet at home and I have the car in the shop and need money. Can I make a $160 withdrawal?" I say as I walk up to the counter at the bank, asking her for a favor.

"Sure Emily. Just don't tell anyone I'm doing this without seeing your ID first, it's against policy." Dolly whispers then winks at me.

"Thanks. You're a real life saver. The benefits of being friends with the bank manager." I can't help but give her a big smile.

"Dolly, they need you in loans. A customer is asking for you." A young girl tells her, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Amanda can you help Mrs. Fields with a $160 withdrawal. I've already pulled up her account and have verified her." Dolly tells her worker then looks over to me. "Duty calls but I'll talk to you later. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks Dolly. Really appreciate it." I tell her as I shake her hand friendly.

"Which account would you like to make the withdrawal from Mrs. Fields?"

"What? I've only got one Checking account." I say dismissing her, two accounts this girl is crazy.

"Alison Fields, right?" She asks like I was being crazy. I slowly nod my head 'yes' just so I can get out of here quickly. I don't have my id with me so I don't want her to ask for it. She then turns the computer screen to me. "Yes, Mrs. Fields I show you with 2 checking's and one savings. Did you want it from your primary account with Emily Fields on it or the second checking account you have with just you on it." What the fuck…

"Uh…. Yeah please take the funds out of my joint account with my wife." I answer, not knowing what the hell is going on. "Amanda?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fields?"

"Do you happen to know when my personal account with just my name on it was opened?"

"It says it was open a little over 2 years and 3 months ago ma'am."

"Thanks Amanda." I say utterly confused. Ali's never mentioned having a second account and she opened it right before we got married. What?

"Is all 20's okay?" Amanda says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes… that's fine." I take the money and start to turn away then I turn back. I've got to know. "Amanda?"

"Yes?" she answers ever so politely.

"How much is available in my personal account?"

"$20,563.25 Mrs. Fields. Did you want to make a withdrawal or your monthly transfer into your joint checking?"

"My monthly transfer?" I ask even more confused.

"Yes ma'am you always make it this time of the month after there's been the transfer from…" Amanda looks on the screen to find who the transfers are coming from, "Kenneth DiLaurentis."

"Oh, no I'll handle that later Amanda. Are you sure it's not a direct deposit for salary from DiLaurentis Realty?"

"Hum… no Mrs. Fields that one goes into your joint account. This is a personal transfer. You nick named it 'Dad' and it goes into your personal account." She smiles at me, now growing confused as to why I don't know this.

"One last question. How much do I normally transfer from my personal account to the joint account?" My father was right. Ken is financially supporting me and my wife.

"It varies but never usually under $1000. Did you want a statement of your accounts?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you Amanda." I say as wait for her to make the copies. She then returns back with them smiling sweetly as I take them and storm out of the bank.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Still Emily POV~_

"Hanna… My wife has a secret account that she never told me about! And it has a shit load of money in it!" I scream into the phone while sitting in the car outside the bank.

"Em… calm down. I'm sure Ali has a good explanation for it." She says trying to defend Ali.

"No Hanna you don't get it. I told her on multiple occasions that I didn't want to take money from her parents and she just went behind my back and has been getting money from him transferred. Never bothered to tell me AND has been putting money in our joint checking account without me knowing!"

"It's not that big of a deal Emily. It's the least her parents can do. They never have supported you and Ali"

"Actually that is exactly what they are doing! My father was right." I say still frustrated.

"What? No Emily you father wasn't right. You take care of your family. You're a hard worker and you do your best to provide for them."

"No Hanna… you don't get it. It's not enough because apparently she's been taking money from them too. Even the house. She paid for it with her grandma's money that she left for her. I told her no. That, that was her money but she insisted that we buy a home and that her father would get us a good deal."

"Em… It doesn't hurt to get help."

"It would be different if I knew we were getting the help! We are supposed to be in this together. I just feel like I'm not doing my part. She doesn't even need me to have everything she has."

"Don't say that Em. Ali loves you and needs you."

"No Hanna. She really doesn't need me." I shake my head. "I told Ali that we couldn't afford a child. That we should wait until we had stable careers but she said it was fine and all taken care of. To trust her. That she wanted to try…"

"And you never bother to look at your guy's checking account or what?" Hanna asks.

"No! I mean… I trust Ali. She handles all the bills. I offer to help but she tells me no that it's okay. That she can handle the finances. I mean she's the business major! It made sense at the time to let her handle it. The majority of the money we have is from her inheritance. It made sense at the time."

"Hey calm down. So what do you do when you need money or want something?"

"We have a rule. If we want to buy anything we put it on the credit card, for the cash back bonus points. If it's under 50 dollars we don't have to ask each other permission and anything over, we have to ask before purchasing as long as it's not an emergency item for school or the house. At the end of the month Ali pays the credit card in full and normally gives me 100 in cash every two weeks for little things I can't use my credit card for."

"So how much a month are you allowed to spend on the credit card?"

"I don't know… she never gave me a number. I mean I don't go crazy. I've never been the one who likes to shop. I know we aren't rich. I mean even the groceries she buys and budgets for." I sigh now realizing how stupid I sound.

"Em, how much money do you make a month?" Hanna asks me trying to figure out what's going on.

"It varies, depending on the hours I work. I'm not really sure though. It gets directly deposit into our joint account."

"Em… how do you not know how much you make or how much you spend a month?"

"I have no idea… My wife takes care of that!"

 **xxxxxxx**

"Hey baby." I go over to kiss Em sweetly on the lips as she sit on the dining table with her school work. "I missed you. How was school?"

"It was okay." She kisses me back and closes her eyes. She then takes a moment and tells me, "I got a flat on the way there. I had to go get a new tire. When I got to the shop I realized I forgot my wallet. So I walked to the bank to pull out money while they worked on the car."

"Well that sucks. You should have called me. I would have come and got you, sweetie. We could have had lunch." I tell her as I take off my jacket and put it behind one of the other chair.

"I didn't want to interrupt you at work." She tells me while eyeing me, clearly still upset.

"Em, I work for my dad. I'm sure he would have understood." I look back at her confused. She knows my dad wouldn't have cared.

"Ali…" She calls me but you can tell she's in deep thought.

"Yes baby?" I answer.

"We don't lie to each other right?" She asks me seriously.

"Of course not love." I walk over to her. "You okay?" I ask as I get her hands, wrapping them around my waist and sit on her lap. I bring my hand to her cheek and cradle it gently.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Em asks.

"What?" I look at her now even more confused. I then reach over and tuck some hair behind her ear. "What's wrong baby?"

"When I went to the bank this afternoon the teller asked me which account I wanted to pull money out of." She then nods her head to the papers on the table. "I told her I only have 1 checking account. She looked at me like I was crazy. She then told me, 'Mrs. Field you have 3 accounts. Do you want to pull it out of your joint or personal account?'" Em looks at me like she's about to cry.

"Baby…" I turn in her lap and pick up the bank statements.

"No Alison. I don't want to hear any lies."

"Em… it's not like that. I wasn't going to lie."

"Really Ali? Because you've had a personal checking account that your father every month since we've been married, transfers anywhere from 1-3 grand in. And it's not your payroll from your fathers business, so don't lie to me. I checked to make sure."

"Emily. I never meant to lie to you." I stand up and look at her.

"Then why hide this? Why is he transferring money to you?" She looks me straight in the eyes. I can see the hurt and betrayal she feels

"You've got to promise you're going to hear me out." I plead with her as I get down on my knees in front of her while she sits on the chair with me between her legs.

"No, you don't get to ask promises from me right now. Tell me." She orders. Which is so unlike her.

"W-when I told my dad we were getting married. Y-you know he didn't approve. He got so upset. He told me we were too young."

"I know all of this already Ali." She tells me getting annoyed.

"I know but… he made me promise. That if I married you that I'd open up a personal account with only my name on it. That if for any reason. At any time…"

"If you wanted to leave me…" She finishes my sentence, it finally registering with her.

"Babe…" I look up at her. I can see the hurt in her eyes as she realize that the money is put away in case I ever leave her.

"No, I've got to go. I'll be back." Em gets up and grabbing her purse and key.

"Baby… please we need to talk about this." I look over to her still on the floor.

"No… you should have told me." She stops at the door then softens up at the end. "I'll text you to let you know I'm safe. Don't wait up for me." She then walks out the door.

"Fuck!" I cry out, holding my head in my hands.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Ali…" I feel my wife say in my ear as she kissing me along my neck. Startling me while I lay in our king size bed half asleep.

"Em?" I whisper as I stir awake. "What time is it?" I say as I look to the bedside clock.

"I want you…" I hear her slur seductively as her hands roam my side, up under my night time shirt and along my back.

"Em, your drunk." I sigh upset, finally fully waking up. I can't help the goosebumps that form at her touch, even though I'm not in the mood. She still has that effect on me. "It's 3am, where have you been?"

"Shh." She tries to shoo me as she kicks off her shoes and starts to undress with me still laying on my stomach.

"Em I'm not…" I say as I start to turn over to look at her. She keeps me from turning around by bringing her hand to my back. She then makes me lay back down on my stomach. Getting my hands and bringing them up above my head and pinning me down. Keeping me from moving.

"Stay." She orders me, pushing down on me harder.

"Em…" I can help but moan as she presses her full body weight on the back of me and starts to grind on my ass. Bringing on of her hands down and spreading my legs open.

"I said I want you Ali." She says in a dominating tone.

"No… you're drunk." I shake my head in protest as I lean my forehead against my pillow. I then turn my head and weakly let out, "I don't like it like this." I struggle against her hands breaking free from her. Emily sits up slightly and looks at me, still slurring.

"I came home to YOU Ali. You're my wife. I said I want you." She tells in a demanding tone me as she flips me over, so I'm now on my back. "Be a good wife." She starts to kiss my neck again. At first, I stiffen, very uncomfortable.

Emily has never made me do anything I didn't want to before. She normally is nothing but gentle and sweet. If anything I'd always have to ask her to be rough with me. But tonight… she's not being gentle, sweet or loving. Then she threaten me saying she came home to me like she did me some type of favor. I'm her wife damn it, I'm the only one she should come home to period.

"Ali please…" Her tone changes and she begs me bringing her hand to my bare breast under my shirt. Caressing it slowly but roughly. "Please baby…" she kisses my lips softly. Me not returning the kisses. "Be a good girl." She whispers still begging me as she lifts up my shirt so my breast we're exposed. I can see her eyes are dark with lust.

For the first time tonight. She looks me straight in the eyes not moving. Silently asking me permission to continue. I feel an internal struggle. I want her… god I always want her. She's so beautiful even in her drunken state. I just don't like it like this. I feel like she's forcing me. I don't feel her wanting to love me but use me for her own selfish desires.

"Baby… please." She says one more time. My heart breaks, I never make her beg. I've never denied my girl before. She did come home to me. She came to me when she needed me. She could have cheated on me. I know for a fact any girl would be lucky enough to be with her.

I then nod my head 'yes' giving in but still not too happy about it. Emily kisses me and I kiss her back this time a little hesitantly. She then leans up to take off my shirt fully and immediately attacks my neck, still being too rough. As she drunkenly tells me how much she wants me. How sexy I am. How fuckin' hot I am. Everything but I love you.

 **xxxxxxx**

"She didn't force you, did she?" Aria asks me concerned, leaning over the table during our lunch.

"No… no… God no…I gave her permission. I just… when it started. She was rough. I don't know. I'm just being sensitive." I sigh. "It's probably my hormones." Maybe I'm over thinking this. Emily didn't do anything wrong but why do I feel so weird about it?

"Ali, if you didn't like what happened you need to talk to Em. Let her know. Maybe she thought you were into it?" Aria tells me. I know she's right. I need to talk to my girl.

"I told her no Aria and she just kept pushing it. She was so demanding." I tell her trying my best to let her know how I'm feeling. "I almost felt like I didn't have a choice. Like it was my obligation as her wife." I look at her with watery eyes. Making myself upset because I don't know how to explain how I feel.

"What are you trying to say Ali?" My best friend looks at me confused and trying to understand.

"I'm not sure…"

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Here's another chapter. My poor babies are going through some things. Just FYI it doesn't stop here. These two are going to face a lot in a short amount of time. Tell me what you think? Like what I've got to far. is it boring. Hopefully I'm just brining up more questions.**

 **I got a great review from Packersgirl492 ( ) and she's been the closes to guessing what's going to happen between these two. Love that you see my foreshadowing. Just wait for it... Its going to be a ride. Remember guys they divorce. We know this with my first two chapters that are written.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and PM'ed me. You all are awesome. I normally like to reply. Even if it takes me a while but sorry guest. Not much I can do with that.**

 **Next chapter I have up will be for WAGTD. I promise!**

 **Later my Emison Fam,**

 **~Andrea**


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Mhmmm…" I her someone hum into my ear as they wrap their arms around my waist and I immediately stiffen. I bring my hands out of the water standing still as I was washing the dishes.

"Hey baby…" Em whispers as she nuzzles her nose into my cheek and presses her body against my back sensually. She's now trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder. Normally I'd loosen up knowing it's her surrounding me and snuggle right back into her embraces but I just feel… off. I can't help it as my not-so-natural instincts kick in and I wiggle out of her embraces trying to get her to stop. Then out of nowhere my heart starts to race as I start to internally panicked. I can feel the thumping of my chest. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Why am I panicking?

"Ali baby?" Em asks me sweetly, feeling something is off. Noticing I'm uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" I answer her as I continue to furiously wash the dishes, still stiff as a board in her arms.

"You okay?" Emily asks me with concern. Running her hand up and down my sides and me flinching slightly at her touch.

"Yeah, of course Emily… why wouldn't I be?" I turn around and look at her. Trying to put distance between us. She then steps back awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck. She looks so confused and hurt.

"You… you normally like it when I hold you or touch you. I-it's just lately. I feel like you don't like it. Like you don't want me near you." She walks to the fridge and gets a bottle water. Her eyes starting to water.

"No… it's not that." I try to convince her but she knows better. I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I'm being so stand-offish with her and she's right. I'm not enjoying her touching me lately.

"Yeah…" She darkly chuckles.

"I'm just hormonal." I try to play it off again and fake a smile.

"When did we start lying to each other so much?" Em looks at me and then walks out to the living room. Leaving me behind.

I struggle for a moment. Should I follow her? Should I just dismiss this? I'm just being weird. She's my wife. I shouldn't feel this way. I need to talk to her.

"Emily…" I call her as I walk into the living room with her.

"Yeah?" She lazily says well watching TV. Not looking at me, extremely hurt by my reaction to her earlier. I can see her nervously rubbing her hands on her jeans, not knowing what to do with them.

"I was hoping we could talk?" I walk over to her and sit next to her on the coach as she nods her head yes. We both sit in silence for a good 3 minutes, looking everywhere but at each other. Not knowing where to start.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Because of the other night not coming straight home?" She lets out in one breath then sighing.

"No. I'm not upset with you." I respond immediately, starting to cry. For the first time ever. Emily doesn't immediately hug me. She just leans back against the couch and brings her hands to her face, sighing in frustration. Which just causes me to cry harder at her lack of compassion for me.

"Ali… why are you crying?" She asks me like her heart is broken and I'm being unreasonable.

"Because you're not hugging me!" I snap at her like it's all her fault. She then stands up and looks around confused.

"What do you want from me? As soon as I touch you, you freeze. For God sake you've been calling me Emily for the last 3 days! You only do that when you're mad at me. I just don't get it. I mean… Even when you're mad at me you let me touch you! You've always let me touch you. It's almost like… It's like your disgusted by me now!" Emily looks at me with sad eyes then turns to grabs her coat and purse, leaving the house. Again.

I can't help but break down sobbing. Right there on the couch. I let her go. I don't know what to say to her. I'm not sure myself why I'm acting this way. She didn't do anything wrong. I gave her permission. She didn't force me into anything. This is all my fault.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Emily?" I gently call to my wife as she's siting on her side of our bed taking off her shoes. Finally coming home from being God knows where.

"Ya?" She replies back lazily not turning to look at me, her back to me.

"Your mom called." I start to say as I'm drying my hair with a towel. I've just got out of the shower.

"Ali I really don't want to talk about this right now." She replies upset and with a slight slur. "I told them I didn't want them calling you." She shakes her head.

"Emily. Have you been drinking again?" I ask now becoming upset. Realizing she's buzzed. Again. As I quickly put on my PJ's so we can talk.

"Does it matter?" She asks me as if I shouldn't care.

"Yes, it matters. You're my wife and in the last week you've been drunk or buzzed more times than I can count. This isn't like you and I want it to stop."

"Don't be so dramatic. Do you want me to sleep in the guest room? Since you know… you don't want me near you lately?" She stands up going to her dresser to get her Pj's and leave.

"Why are you doing this Emily?" I ask her with trying my best to understand. "This isn't like you."

"Doing what Ali? Huh? This morning I was trying to be sweet and loving but you just reject me." She tells me as she stands at the door way of our bedroom. Her back to me. Why doesn't she want to look at me?

"I didn't reject you Emily and you weren't trying to be loving, you were just trying to get laid." I accuse her. Not really knowing if that was the truth or not. I'm just angry.

"Than what would you call it Ali? When your wife comes up to you and tries to hug you, but you just become as stiff as a board and wiggle out of her hold. I wouldn't call that you wanting me either. And what is with you calling me Emily every five fuckin' seconds?!" She finally turns around and I can see the anger in her eyes. "I don't want you talking to my parents. I've already told you this."

"Yes, you told me but you haven't told me why!" I raise my voice at her. "You promised me you'd tell me what happened that night and I've been trying to be patient…" I walk over to her, trying to get control of this conversation. This isn't like my Em. She normally is so passive, especially with me.

"Don't Ali. Just leave it alone. I'll sleep in the guest room. I can get the hint when I'm not wanted or needed." She turns to leave again. I go to reach for her arm to keep her from turning her back on me and walking out when all of a sudden she grabs my arm tightly. "I said DON'T!" I can't help but look at her scared. She's never grabbed me like this before or this hard.

"Emily you're hurting me." I tell her with tears in my eyes. She then realizes how hard she's holding my arm and let's go.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbles before she walks back into the room. Throwing her Pj's on the bed and getting her shoes.

"Where are you going? You just got home." I ask her as I rub my arm as I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Out." She says as she slips her shoes back on.

"Emily you can't keep doing this." I cry out. I can't keep it in anymore.

"What do you want from me Ali? Huh? I've tried to give you everything but truth is you don't need me here. In fact you just proved you don't want me here either."

"What are you even talking about? Of course I want you here. You're my wife." I bawl. Not understanding why she's doing this.

"Then WHY won't you even let me TOUCH YOU! Your my wife and don't try to act like it's just your hormones because Aria can't get enough of Noel right now. You just seem so disgusted by me. Tell me the truth! It's me. Tell me you don't want me anymore."

"I want you Emily but I want MY Emmy not this one."

"What do you mean? What does that even mean?" Em tells me looking desperate and tired. She's tired of fighting too.

"You've been so mean a-and rough. You've yelled at me more this past week then you have the whole two years we've been married!" I continue to sob. "You always use to be so kind and gentle with me. You use to show me so much love and so much want. Y-you haven't even told me, you love me in days and every chance you get you walk out on me!" I shout at her. Em just looks at me and as I'm talking her eyes are watering progressively. With every word that comes out of my mouth, it sobers her up a little more, and her shoulders slouch a little more. Then she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry baby…" She walks over to me. "I'm still here. Your Emmy is here. I'm just…" She hangs her head and walks over to the bed, sitting down. "Please don't leave me Ali." She buries her face in her hands.

"I don't want to leave you baby." I sit down next to Em and bring her into a hug. "I love you. I want you and I need you and I can't nor I won't survive without you. We need you baby." I get her hand and place it on my tummy. Reminding her it's not just me. It's both of us.

"I love you so much Ali." Em pulls me onto her lap and leans her forehead against mine. "I love you so much. Don't leave me. Please. I love you so so much."

"I'm not leaving you." I kiss Emily softly on her lips. "Never baby." I kiss her again as we both cry. "I need you to do something for me Em?" I hold her face in my hands as I look at her.

"Yes baby?" Em looks back at me. Her eyes swollen from crying and her nose red. With tear stained cheeks.

"I need you to stop drinking so much." I lean in and kiss her softly. "Please. You don't need that… I'm here for you. Let me help you." She then nods her head in agreement as she sniffles.

"Ali. Tell me the truth. Why haven't you wanted to let me touch you lately?" My baby looks at me with the most broken look I've ever seen.

"Em." I close my eyes and kiss her again softly. "Y-you- I love you Em. Please tell me you love me baby."

"I love you Ali. I love you so much… baby girl." my wife holds me tightly as tears fall down my cheek.

"Y-you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do right, Em?" I softly ask her.

"Ali?" My wife looks at me confused, trying to understand me. "No baby… whatever you want, whenever you want my love." Em tucks a strain of hair behind my ear being so gentle with me. I can't help but start to cry again and bring my hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Kissing her with all the love I have inside me.

"Please Em… make love to me. Soft and slow baby. Show me that you love me. Please I need you…"

Emily doesn't miss a beat. She leans me down on the bed and crawls over me. She kicks off her shoes and gently runs her hand up my side. She bends down and kisses my cheek, my nose, my chin, and the corner of my mouth before ghosting her lips over mine.

"I love you." She whispers while slowly running her tongue along my bottom lip. I can't take the teasing so I tilt my head up and take her tongue in my mouth and lightly suck on it. Giving her tongue a soft blow job. "Mhmm…" She moans as I run my hands up her toned back under her shirt and she runs her hands up under mine.

"Mmm… take it off baby." I mumble into her mouth. Em pulls back ever so slowly sitting up on her knees and pulls her shirt over the top of her head. Exposing to me her black lace bra and her flat muscular stomach. I bring my hand to her stomach and down to her jeans to undo them. For the first time all week she smiles at me. A genuine smile. My Emmy… I can't help but smile back up at her. She wiggles her hips playfully and I can't help but giggle as I try to bring her jeans down to take them off.

"Help me…" I pout to her, not being able to get them all the way off. She leans back down and kisses me playfully. Peppering my face with kisses as she holds herself up above me with her arms and kick off her jeans. Before snuggling her face into my neck playfully biting me, hugging me to her body and rolling us over so she's on her back and I'm straddling her on the bed.

"Your turn." She tells me playfully as I immediately take the hint and bring my hand to the bottom of my night shirt. Lifting it up above my head. Expose my large bare chest to her. I make it a show of it as I slightly arch my back and get my hair tie that is on my wrist. And use it to put my still wet hair in a ponytail as she smirks up at me. Her eyes turning dark as she rakes them all over my body and repeat the same actions I did earlier. She brings her hand down my softer stomach and trail them down to my sleep shorts.

"You're so beautiful baby. Please don't let anyone ever touch you like this but me." She looks up at me almost begging me. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Her beneath me… begging me to only let her love me, physically, like this. As I lift my leg to allow her to take both my panties and shorts off me.

"Only you baby." I promise as I lay my full body weight on top of her, completely naked. I then can't help but bring my lips back to hers. As I kiss her deeply. Bringing my tongue in her mouth slowly kissing her, our tongues battling for domination. Then like always… she lets me win. This is my Emmy. My sweet Emmy that loves me that is gentle and soft. She then flips us over again. Hovering over me with purpose. I can't help but sit up with her and bring my face to her cleavage. Usually this is her favorite place in between my breast but I can't help it as I start to kiss and suck on her skin and bring my hands to her back to let her breast free and take off her bra.

"You are so beautiful Em. I love you so much." She brings her hand to the back of my neck, forcing me to tilt up my face up to hers. Bringing me to her lips for a deep passionate kiss as I bring my left hand up to her breast and star to fondle her. Pinching her nipple as she moans into my mouth.

"Together?" she moans into my mouth as I nod my head 'yes'. She pulls back from the kiss and pushes me back down onto my back. Me watching ever move she's making as she stands above me on our king's size bed and takes her panties off. She then gets on her knees and gets my left leg lifting it up as she gets in position to rub our pussies together. As soon as her hot wet shaved pussy touches mine I feel heat all the way to my neck, to the tips of my toes as I feel how hot and wet she is for me.

"Oh my god Em." I feel my whole face go hot. My heart starts to race. I'm trying to control my breathing as I can feel the pull in my stomach knowing I'm just as wet and hot for her as she is for me. Her spreading it around as she rubs us together. Then she does the most amazing thing ever as she starts to rock into me. Her pussy lips hitting my clit. Rubbing against it as she rolls her hips and starts a rhythm. I can't help but let out high pitch whimpers at how good she feel against me. She starts to kiss the inside of my ankle. Then knowing what she's doing… knowing how to make me feel complete ecstasy she brings my toe into her mouth and starts to suck on it. Speeding up her rhythm as she fucks my clit.

"I love you so much Ali." She tells me as she reposition so she still fucking me but leans over me. So she can kiss me. Our cores still rubbing together.

"I love you too baby…. Oh my god don't stop Em." I can't help it as I dig my nails into her back. Which just encourages her to go harder and faster.

"Fuck… Ali baby you feel so good." She moans into my neck biting onto my shoulder.

"Em. Em. Em… uuhhh… oh yess…" I can't help but chant her name and start bucking up into her feeling my orgasm about to hit me. "I'm close baby…"

"Me too Ali. I'm almost there baby." I feel Em start to have trouble with her rhythm so I grab her hips and help her with her movement.

"Oh fuck Ali…" Em screams and I feel her body start to spasm and that just brings me over the edge with her.

"Baby…" My girl collapse on top of me. Both of us trying to catch our breath as we hold each other close. Emily with her eyes still close starts to kiss my shoulder and whisper how much she loves and needs me in my ear. For the first time in a little more than a week. We fall asleep in each other's arm lovingly and content.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Ali baby… can you get the door." My baby mumbles with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Looking at me from the master bath, with a towel wrapped around her. Me on the bed putting on my heels as we both are getting ready for the new day. Sleeping in a little later then we normally would have because of our long night.

"Okay baby." I walk over to her and kiss her on the mouth with her toothbrush still hanging out. She gives me a big grin. Man is she beautiful.

"Hurry! Before whoever it is leaves." Em chuckles then spanks my butt rushing me out our bedroom door.

"Coming!" I scream while slightly jogging down the stairs as I continue to hear banging on the front door.

I open the door with a big smile and it falters as I see who it is. "Pam?"

"Ali is Em home?" Pam asks me nervously as I stand aside letting her in the house.

"Yes, but I don't think…" I start to say as she walks all the way inside.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" My girl asks as she walks down the stairs upset looking at her mom. No… no… I just fixed her.

"Em we need to talk."

"I told you both I didn't want to talk. I haven't been answering your calls for a reason." She now is at the end of the stairs speaking with her mother.

"Emmy baby… invite your mother to sit." I tell her. Emily looks at me with anger in her eyes, then she softens up and nods her head at me.

"You heard my wife. Come in." Emily says annoyed and walks to the living room.

"Em…" Pam says as she follows Emily.

"Don't call me that." Emily looks at her mother with so much distain.

"Emily. You need to stop this now. I don't know what has gotten into you or why you think it's okay to talk to me this way." Pam scolds her like a child.

"I will not sit here and listen to you scold me. So you've got 3 minutes to tell me why you're here then you can see your way out." My wife says to her mother in a tone I've never heard her use before. She then walks over to our little mini bar we have and starts to pour herself a drink.

"Em baby…" I lightly call to her in disappointment.

"What Alison?!" She snaps at me. I can't help but shake my head and walk over to her to take the drink out of her hands.

"You promised me." I look her in the eyes. All I can see is anger and hurt. It's like she goes somewhere…

"Damn it Ali. It's just a drink. I just need it to calm down." She tries to reason with me.

"Emily, listen to your wife. You shouldn't be drinking. You know alcoholism runs in our family." Pam tries to reason with Emily to keep her from drinking. Me looking at Pam shocked this is the first time I'm hearing of this. Wayne has a drinking problem?

"Yeah… I know my father has an awful hard time with it doesn't he? He says and does things he doesn't mean, right? Or is that something else we don't talk about?" Emily looks at her mother challenging. Then reaches back down for another bottle and pours herself another glass. "Oh yeah that's right… we just wait till he sobers up and asks for forgiveness, right?" She looks at her mother now trying to start a fight.

"Emily, you've got to understand your father has been through a lot."

"Oh and I haven't?" Emily mocks her mom.

"Em… He didn't mean those things. The things he said…"

"DO NOT tell me he didn't mean those things when he said them to my face! And don't act like you don't agree with him! You never supported me." She shouts interrupting her mother and downs the whole glass of hard liquor she just poured for herself.

"Emily! I know I didn't understand in the beginning but now I've changed."

"Yeah…" Emily starts to laugh darkly. "How ironic my father acts like he approves then I find out later he is secretly ashamed of me."

My wife brings her finger to her mouth and shush's us like she's telling us a secret and winks, sarcastically. "AND my mother who gave birth to me also rejected me when I first came out but IS now trying to understand… and does her best to tolerate me. How nice huh?" She frowns at her mother then looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Then my wife. My beautiful wife..." She chuckles darkly again. "Get this." She looks at her mother amused. "My wife isn't even gay. I bet you'd be happy to report to my father that for the last week Ali hasn't even wanted me to touch her. That she jumps at my touch. Go let your husband know that. Ali will probably leave me soon." This time she doesn't even bother to pour herself a drink and drinks directly out of the bottle. "Win-win right?"

"Emily what are you even talking about? I'm married to you!" I tell her angry then go over to her to take the bottle out of her hand. She pulls the bottle back.

"Tell her Ali! Tell her about the secret account you have to leave me whenever you want!" Emily yells at me. "Tell her how you lied to me and how your father supports us financially!"

"EMILY you stop this right now!" Pam yells and goes to grab Emily's arm and she yanks it away quickly. Causing Pam to lose her balance and fall.

"EMILY!" I scream at the sight of my mother-in-law falling and rush to her aid to help her up as Emily just has a blank stare.

"Don't come to my house again." Emily looks at her mother with the darkest stare.

"I came to tell you that your father and I are moving." Pam cries on the floor. "We're moving to Texas! He wanted to ask for forgiveness before he left. Why are you doing this Emmy? We love you." Pam looks at her daughter so confused and hurt as she finally stands with my help.

I'm so shocked about what just happened. I'm speechless. I'm standing here with Pam and crying with her. My Emmy doesn't do this. My Emily would have broken down in tears at the sight of her mother or me being hurt. She hardly ever raises her voice. In fact she hardly ever gets mad. This isn't her. It's like she's detached and doesn't care about anyone or anything.

"Yeah… Everyone has a funny way of showing it." Emily walks to get her purse and coat with the bottle still in her hand and walks out. Again.

Then my instincts kick in. Emily's been drinking and not just beer but hard liquor. She's got to at least have had 3 drinks in her by now.

"Emily…" I call her as I trail behind her running outside to keep her from getting in the car. I stop in front of her blocking the driver side door. "No! You've been drinking." I slam the door shut that she just opened.

"Get out of the way Alison."

"No! I will not let you drink and drive. Give me the keys." I try to take them from her as she's pushing me away.

"Alison! I said STOP!"

"NO! Baby… please…" I start to beg. I don't know how to get her to listen to me. I put my hands on her chest in surrender and look down. Tears streaming down my face balling. "Please baby… if not for me then our child."

With that Emily stops immediately what's she's doing. Takes one big swig out of the bottle and throws it on the floor and gets my hand and puts the keys in them. She then starts to walk away.

"Emily where are you going?" I try to follow her.

"Alison stay. I'll listen to you. I'm not drinking and driving. I'm going to the bar. I'll get a cab home." She says as she puts on her jacket and just keeps walking as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

"But you promised me…" I whisper as I feel Pam come beside me and pull me into a hug. I can't help but just break down right than and there. She left again... she left me.

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Well here we go. What do you think? Don't be shy, tell me your thoughts. Next chapter we're going to see what the final straw is. It'll be out in the open why Ali and Em get a divorce and what pushed them both to it. It's not going to be pretty.**

 **On a brighter note... How fuckin Hot is Shay Mitchell and Sasha Pieterse? Just saying... They are defiantly saving the best for last. #EmisonIsEndgame !**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**

 **P.S. Thank you to my amazing editor FandomMusical and jamia618 for all the encouragement and help!**


	7. The Fallout

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to be a trained professional on alcoholism. I also am not a doctor so I do not claim that this is totally factual. This is written purely for your entertainment and is fiction. With that being said... grab a tissue.**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _Two Month later…_**

"Emily hasn't gotten any better. In fact, everything has been worse since that morning her mom came. Boy is everything just so fucked up. I hardly ever see her anymore. I mean we still live together of course but it's more like a roommate situation. She sleeps in the guest bedroom. We pass by each other while getting ready in the mornings. Only because she hasn't fully moved out of the master bath or our bedroom... yet." I shuffle uncomfortably on my seat as I explain.

"Usually, um... she'll need to grab something of hers from there or her closet. When I wash clothes I don't know if I should put them in our room or her new one. So I just keep putting them in the normal spot. Hoping she'll come back to our room. She already knows the routine. I won't let her sleep in the bed if she's been drinking. I honestly thought her need for me would be more… You know. That if I threatened her… told her she couldn't sleep with me. That she would stop. Emily and I have always been very um… physically intimate." I can't help but blush and look down at my hands. "I just… I don't know. I thought she would have picked me over drinking." I can't help it as my eyes start to water as I continue.

"So to say she's slept in our bed maybe a handful of times during the last two month would be completely accurate. She's become a functioning alcoholic. She still is attending her classes, going to work and working out but throughout the day she drinks. Not enough to get drunk but enough to have it in her system. I guess enough to numb the pain. I don't even know. Then when night comes… well she drinks some more. At least now she's doing it at our home, where I know she's safe and not cheating on me." I look down playing with my hands, nervously.

"As long as we don't fight that is…" I look up into my wife's father's brown eyes searching for answers. "Wayne, when Emily gets mad…s-she" I can't say it. I just can't…

"Ali… I think it's time. You either need to seriously talk to Emmy or you need to leave her. This isn't healthy for either of you." Wayne tells me. Understanding my unspoken words. "Has she physically hurt you?" He looks at me upset with his daughter.

"No… I mean she hasn't physically hit me. I just… she grabs me sometimes. Really hard…" I look at him. "I love her and most of the time it's my fault. I go to grab her first." I start to make excuses for her. I can't keep the tears in any longer. "She would kill me if she knew I was here talking to you. I just know the root cause of all of this is the fight you guys had. She's so broken and she won't talk to me about it."

"Alison…" Her father looks at me with sad eyes that are begging for forgiveness.

"No, it's okay I understand Wayne. Pam told me what happened. You don't have to apologize to me. I know you're a good man. You're a good father. You tried your best and I know you love Emily." I tell him as I try to hold back my tears and wipe my face.

"I love you too Ali." The older Fields starts to tear up. "I love you both so much and I'm so sorry I caused this. I'm trying my best to understand. I am. Please believe me… If I had known you were pregnant already…" He gets my hands that have been rested in my lap and holds them, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know and I do believe you. I know you're trying. Now… we've got to get Emily to believe that. Because I do not plan on leaving her." I look at my father-in-law with much conviction. "She's the one I'm going to grow old with and raise my children with. I swear it…"

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Noel's POV~_

"Hey, you okay?" I pull Ali into a tight hug and kiss the top of her head as we stand on her porch. I just got a call from my wife telling me to go check on her and I rushed straight here.

"No…" She shakes her head against my chest and starts to cry. I can't help but feel bad and I wrap her in a tighter hug.

"Hey… shhh… Don't worry. Aria just wanted me to check on you first before I go get her. Everything will be alright. Aria told me what happened. Let's get you in the house." I grab her hand and walk her into the house. "Here sit down Al. Let me go get you a drink." I help her sit down and get a couple pillows and put it on her back.

I know Aria always likes it when I do that for her. With all the stress Ali's been going through her back and feet must be killing her. Not to mention she probably has been standing on that porch since Emily left her. That dumb ass…

"This isn't like her Noel. S-she… I think she can't stop." Ali softly sobs trying her best to hold in tears. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She sighs through her cries.

"Hey… no tears. I don't do well with crying girls. Especially ones as pretty as you." I look at her and try my best to smile. Ali then chuckles through her sobs.

"I doubt I look pretty right now. I'm a mess and I just feel so fat." She sniffles and motions to herself, emphasizing on her growing belly.

"Well you're a beautiful hot mess and you're not fat your pregnant. Em has no idea what a dumb ass she's being." I say sincerely. I know I'm happily married and love my wife to death but truth be told Ali's a knock out. "Have you eaten?" I ask her as I turn on her TV then walk to her kitchen to get her a drink and something to eat.

"Yeah… well no arguments here and no." She raises her voice so I can hear her.

I dig through her fridge so I can make her a ham sandwich. Munching on the food as I make it for her. I then add on lays chips and a large pickle with a Shirley temple to drink. Pregnant girls like pickles right?

"Al where are your TV trays?" I scream now that I have everything done.

"In the pantry." She screams back.

"Here… Comfort food." I walk into the living room with the TV tray and her food. I place it right in front of her and Ali just looks at me about to cry again.

"No… no more crying." I whine and she giggles through watery eyes.

"Sorry… I know I'm such a girl sometimes." She wipes her tears that escape. I reach into my pocket and pull out a clean tissue and wipe her cheeks.

"Well in your defense you're a pregnant girl. So I'll let it slide." I wink at her before picking up a chip from her plate and popping it in my mouth. "We all good here? Do you need anything else before I leave?" I smile at her and notice she's still so sad. "I'll bring her home Ali. I promise."

"No." Ali shakes her head and smiles at me the best she can through her heartache. Reaching for the pickle. "Thank you Noel. I know you will."

"Don't thank me just yet. I might have to kick your girl's ass before returning her to you." I tell her a bit annoyed. "Don't stress Al it's not good for you and the baby." I gently bring my hand to the back of her neck and massage it before kissing the top of her head. I then give her one last smile before walking out.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Still Noel's POV~_

"Damn it Emily." I mumble under my breath as I walk into the bar. She's sitting way to close for my liking to a blonde girl. Oh fuck… The same blonde girl we saw her with over a two months ago. Hanna was right… fuckin' dumb ass slut.

"Noel! Hey buddy… come have a drink with us." Em says as she spots me. With a big drunk grin on her face. The fuckin nerve of this girl. Her wife is at home crying and worried about her and she's partying.

"No Emily, I'm not here to drink with you." I grab her by the arm. Totally tired of her shit, best friend or not.

"If you're just going to yell at me then please just don't." She yanks her arm away from my grasp and tries to walk back to the bar. I then get her by the jacket and drag her outside so we can talk. I hate to do it this way but she just isn't cooperating. So yeah… I admit. I man handled her.

"I came to bring you home to your pregnant wife." I tell her as I look into her eyes, mad as hell as I push her against the wall outside. "You know the one you left crying on the porch when you walked out on her!" I can't help it but raise my voice at the end.

"You don't know what happened." Emily tries to defend herself and shakes me off her.

"Oh… I don't?" I mock her. "Because you were supposed to go with her to the doctors today. The same one that I went with my wife about two weeks ago. To make sure your baby is healthy! Did you forget you're a mom?! Then when your beautiful wife told you that you had dinner plans with YOUR parents Friday night before they leave to Texas. You proceeded to yell at her, make her feel bad for loving and respecting her parent-in-laws! For wanting you to get closure and get out of this fucked up phase you're in! Were you girls aren't even talking, let alone fucking anymore!"

"That is none of your business!" Emily finally seems like she cares about what we're talking about.

"It is my business when my best friend is being a dumb ass. You're going to LOSE her! Ali doesn't deserve the way you're treating her. The way you're treating both of them!"

"She's going to LEAVE me anyways! Better now than later!" Emily yells back so convinced.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! MAN THE FUCK UP!" I can't help but scream at her. I'm tired of this shit. She will not treat her wife this way. Emily starts to walk away back into the bar. Telling me she's done with this conversation.

"I'm taking her!" I scream in one last attempt. This causes Emily to stop and turn around to look at me.

"No you're not. I-if she wants to leave me then that's her choice. Y-you can't force her." Emily looks me dead in the eyes.

"If you don't come home with me right now to fix this with her. I'm taking her with me to my house and Aria and I are going to convince her to leave you. At the end of fall we're moving to New York. My job is relocating me. I'll take Ali with us. This is not a threat. This is a promise and you know I keep my promises, unlike you." I look her directly in the eyes to make sure she understands what I'm about to say. "So you decided right now. You come home and we'll get you help. Or YOU lose your wife and child and I'll take care of them!" I tell her meaning every single word I just said. I will not allow Emily to continue to mentally abuse Ali like she has.

"You're supposed to be one of my best friends!" She comes charging at me. "I'm not going to let you take my wife." She bangs on my chest.

"Then fight for her damn it!" I pull Emily in for a hug and hold her tightly as she struggles against my hold. "I know and I'm doing this as your best friend! You need help Emily. This isn't you!" Emily starts bawling in my arms.

"I love her Noel. Please don't take her from me." She chokes out. "Please… I need her. I need help."

"I know..." I cradle Emily in my arms and stroke her hair. "I know…" I kiss the top of her head. "Let's get you home so you can get that help and fix this with your wife." She nods her head against my chest, still sobbing.

"I'm sorry…" She brokenly chants against my chest. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

 **xxxxxxx**

I can hear Noel's car pull into the driveway. I can't help it as I close my eyes. I know Emily will be with him. He promised to bring her home so he will. He's never lied to me before.

When they both walk in Emily is drunk, as per usual. I don't even get up from the couch. I look at them with sad eyes. Noel nods his head at me. Like he's talked some common sense into her and I can't help but give him a forced smile in thanks. Emily then looks at me from the walk way and starts to walks over to me. Noel pats her on the back and walks into the kitchen to give us alone time, I'm supposing.

"Ali…" Em softly calls to me.

"No Emily. If you're just going to apologize and give empty promises. I don't want to hear it." I shake my head refusing to listen. I'm so tired of this.

"No baby…" She looks at me. This is the first time in so long she's called me that. I can't help but look at her. "No more empty promises." She says as she kneels in front of me on the couch.

"I don't know if we can fix this." I tell her so broken.

"We can and we will. We just need time. I won't promise you. I'm going to do better. I'm going to show you." She tells me while looking straight in my eyes. I hear her cell phone vibrate in her pants but she just ignores it.

"How do I know you're going to change? I can't keep doing this. I've already let this go farther than I ever thought I would. I told you Emily. I will NOT be that girl that makes excuses for her lover. I will NOT be that girl that gets cheated on and mentally or physically abused. I will not be that person that gets left at home while her wife is out getting drunk every night!" I look at her with pleading eyes. I honestly don't know what I need from her. I don't know if there is anything she can say right now that will make me believe her. I literally let all but one of those things happen…

"I-I know. W-we're going to admit me into rehab. I need to fix my problem first before I can fix us." Emily drops her head in my lap. "I'm going to fix us. I just need to fix me first." She begs as her phone keeps vibrating.

"Emily who is calling you?"

"No one it doesn't even matter. I'm here with you right now." She lifts up her head and looks at me with sad eyes. Should I believe her?

"What about your parents?" I ask her. She looks at me and she gets angry for a second. She then softens up and closes her eyes.

"If you want me to have dinner with them on Friday. I will. I will do whatever you want love." She tells me in surrender. "I know you don't want apologies or promises that I can't make. I won't promise because I don't want to be that person who you can't trust. I have to apologize though." She brings her hand to my face and cups it. So gently and soft as she runs her thumb along my cheek. "I have to apologize because I never wanted to treat you the way that I have. I never wanted to speak to you the way that I have. And God…" Emily's eyes start to water. "I never wanted to physically or mentally hurt you like I have." Shen then breaks and starts to cry. I can't help it as I start to cry with her.

"Are you serious? Are you going to change?" I say through my sobs.

"Yes, I'm very serious. I'm done trying to do this my way. Whatever you want baby. However you want it. You tell me." My girl tells me with tears in her eyes. "You tell me…"

"We need to get you into rehab tonight." I tell her. She shakes her head in agreement and starts to cry more.

"Yes love. Whatever you want Ali." She says as she sniffles, turning her head looking ashamed.

"Noel." I call him from the living room. He then walks in knowing that I'd call for him. "I need you to look up a good rehab that we can get Emily into tonight."

"Yes, I actually earlier today before I came… Aria and I found a good one. It's kind of expensive but it's a 4 month treatment center in house. Where they detox you in a hospital like facility. Then 8 months out house. You can either stay there at their housing or do it from home. With daily therapy session and AA meetings." Noel looks at Em with sad eyes. "Where she'll be home but still be in the program. She'll have to admit herself though." I then look at Emily.

"Okay… if you think this is the best." Em looks at me with complete trust.

"I do baby. I know it seems like a long time but there is a reason why you drink. This won't be fixed overnight."

"W-will you l-let me come back home? A-after the 4 months?" Emily asks me slightly stuttering and starting to cry again. I can't help but cry with her. Does she think I'm leaving her?

"Yes baby of course. As long as you stay in the program and complete it." I cup her face to have her look at me. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere Emily Fields." I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips reassuring. Leaning my forehead against hers and holding her head as I stroke her hair bringing her head to my chest. Holding her to me. I look up at our best friend.

"Noel?"

"I'll start to make the calls right now Al." He looks at me and smiles, walking back into the kitchen.

"Come on baby. We need to pack you a bag." I try to stand but its difficult being 11 weeks pregnant. Emily then stands up and helps me off the couch. She then brings her hand to my belly and rubs it lovely. She gets down on her knees and lifts up my shirt and kisses my belly sweetly.

"I'm sorry Addie. I'm sorry I've put you and your mommy through so much stress." I can't help but start to cry again at how sweet my wife is being. How gentle she is. I bring my hand to her head and massage her scalp as she's on her knees in front of me so vulnerably. All of the Emily that I haven't seen in the past months are coming out, all at once.

"Addison and I will be right here waiting for you mama. We're not going anywhere…" I smile down at Emily. "I'm sure we'll be able to visit. So, do well, so we can see you soon." Emily kisses my belly one last time then brings down my shirt before standing again grabbing my hand. I lean in and kiss her softly. I love this woman so much.

"I will my loves." She walks us both upstairs as I follow behind her. Our hands intertwined. When her phone starts to vibrate again in her pants.

"Will you just get that already?" I tell her extremely annoyed with however it is calling her.

"No." She tells me as we get on top of the stairs.

"Emily? Who's calling you?" I say as my heart sinks and I start to get jealous. Why won't she answer her phone?

"It doesn't matter. I'm here with my family." She answers. I then drop her hand and reach inside her pocket for her phone.

"Ali no." She tells me, trying to get her phone out of her hand.

"Since when do you have a password on your phone?!" The phone then vibrates again. This time a text. I see the notification flash on the screen and it says

Samara (with a heart icon next to it): Babe where are you?

"What the fuck Emily?! Who the hell is Samara and why is she calling you babe?!" I scream at my wife and start to panic. No... no… she can't be cheating on me.

"Ali no baby… it's not what it looks like." Em tries to grab my arm but I just yank it away turning to walk down the stairs and right when I yank it away. I lose my balance and twist my ankle, losing my footing. Emily goes to grab me but she doesn't catch me in time and she scratches my arm with her nails as I start to fall. I can see her face panic because she knows what's about to happen next.

"ALI!" I hear my wife scream. Then the next thing I know… darkness.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Noel's POV~_

"Yes, baby. I'm going to call right now and I'll drive them both down there tonight. No, I want you to stay home and rest. Please don't stress out about this love. You know the doctor said you need to be calm. We both know you're having a hard time with this pregnancy. I'll take care of her. I promise. Get the spare room ready for Ali. I don't want to leave her alone in the house. She's going to need you in the morning." I coo my wife over the phone. Letting her know what's going to happen tonight. When suddenly I drop my cell phone.

"ALI!" I hear a horrific scream come from Emily. I rush into the living room. Seeing Ali on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and Em standing at the top.

"Ali!" I scream and rush to her and cradle her small body in my arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I scream at Em. "CALL 911!" She darts into the one of the rooms to get a phone. I lightly tap Ali's face. "Al… sweetie. I need you to open your eyes." Oh gosh she's not responding to me and blood is coming from her nose. I gently wipe it. "FUCK!" I scream. I can't help but start to cry. She's bleeding. "Ali." I hug her to my body to me. "Oh my God… please Lord." I can't help but beg.

"Noel?" Emily looks at me scared and confused. "NO! You stay right there. DO NOT come closer. WHAT the HELL happened!" I can't help but scream in frustration at Emily as I hold my hand up to her. Stopping her in her tracks half way down the stairs. My mind is going a million miles a minute. When I left them they were good. They were good… Emily. Oh God… Emily didn't do this did she? I look up to Emily's face and she looks so distraught. So frighten for her wife. No… she didn't do this. This was an accident. I can see it in her eyes.

"S-she she fell!" Emily screams back completely dazed and in shock. "It was an accident. I swear to God. I-I … I tried to catch her but she t-twisted her ankle! Oh my God… Noel." Emily finishes climbing down the stairs and starts to sob as she sees the blood. "S-she's bleeding!" I can't help but close my eyes as my tears fall and nod my head. I see the blood between Ali's legs. I feel myself wanting to hurl. Be strong Noel. You need to be strong for them.

"She'll be okay Em. She'll be okay." I start to chant both to myself and Emily. I let Emily come up to Ali and take her from my arms. Rocking back and forth cradling her wife in her arms, allowing her now knowing that she wasn't the cause of this.

"Oh my God. Baby… please. I'm sorry. Please don't…" My best friend sobs into her wife's shirt holding her body close to her. Ali lifeless in her arms. I just stare at them as I silently pray. I'm not sure when but I hear the paramedics. There sirens wailing.

"Move aside Sir." I hear one of the paramedics tell me as they rush inside with a gurney. "What's your name?"

"N-noel." I stutter. This is all happening so fast. I run my hand through my hair.

"What's her name?" The other paramedic asks Emily so is just sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-its Alison Fields. Ali." I tell the man that's trying to get Em's attention. I go over to Em and pull her off her wife so they can do their job. She clings to me for dear life.

"No-no-no." Emily whispers-chants into my shirt.

"We only got room for one of you." The woman paramedic says.

"Well it's a no brainer let her husband come." The male paramedic says.

"I'm… n-" When Emily interrupts me. Pulling her body away from me, her face pale. She looks like she's about to faint.

"G-go."

"Em."

"I said go. I'll c-call Hanna. We'll meet you there." I don't have time to think as the male paramedic who thinks I'm Ali's husband pulls me by the arm into the back of the vehicle and all my attention is focus on Ali as I grab her hand on the gurney.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Hanna's POV~_

"How dare you!" Mr. D says as Emily and I run into the hospital. Emily looks at him confused.

"I don't have time for this. Where is my wife?!" She says with determination walking to the nurse station when he gets in front of her and shoves her back.

"No! You will not see her till we figure out what the hell happened!" Ali's father continues to yell at Emily.

"Where's Noel?" Emily ignores him and looks at her parents, who are quietly standing there. "Mom?" Em tries again, trying to get answers.

"Emily… I think Ken is right. You need to tell us what happened." Emily's dad steps in. Looking concern and scared?

"What the hell! What are you guys trying to say?!" Emily looks at her father with angry eyes. I gently get her arm and rub it trying to get her to calm down.

"Em…" I call to her softly.

"No Hanna! They will not accuse me of hurting my wife. I would never hurt her!" Emily screams making a big scene in the waiting room.

"Are you kidding me?! That's all you've been doing for months! Don't think I haven't noticed. Ali's always makes excuses for you but I could tell. Every time I bring up your name she just looked at me sad. I could tell she hasn't been happy for months. What did you do to my baby?! All you've been doing is hurting her!" Kenneth yells at Emily. Mrs. DiLaurentis brings her hand to her mouth not believing what her husband just said.

"Ken…" His wife calls to him pleading. "Ali and Emily love each other. Please stop. Emily didn't do this."

"How do we know that?! Her father just told us that Ali admitted to him that Emily would get rough with her!" He screams back. What the fuck? Rough with her… I look at Emily confused.

"If you guys can't keep it down I'm going to have to call security." One of the nurses says as she walks up to us.

"No… there will be no need for that. We'll go outside. We're sorry…" I tell her as she nods her head sympathetically and walks away. I gently pull Emily outside were everyone follows.

"Hanna I don't have time for this. I need to see Ali. I need to know she and the baby are okay." Em tells me starting to panic.

"Hey look at me." I grab Emily's face. "Ali's going to be okay. You need to talk to them before they let you near her. Noel is taking care of her right now. You made this mess. Now fix it." Em nods her head in understanding. Trying to bite back tears as we walk outside.

"Oh my god… Emily!" Aria says as she comes up to us. Holding her stomach breathing heavily. You can tell she power walked the whole way here from the parking lot. "How is she? What happened?!"

"Go inside Ar. Find Noel, he's with Ali. Let us know what happening. Emily and her parents need to talk. Ali's parents don't want to let Em see her." I shoo Aria away to figure out what is happening with our friend. She walks over to Em pulls her down and kisses her cheek.

"I'll let you know what's happening." Em nods her head and Aria rushes away with her pregnant belly. Everyone just is now standing outside. Slightly calmed down.

"I need to be there with Ali Sir. I promise you… I did not do this. This was an accident. W-we're having problems I admit but this. I did not do this." Emily pleads with all of them. You can see she's so tore down.

"I don't want you near her till I talk with my daughter." Ken looks at Emily then at me and her parents. "I need you to understand Emily I need to protect her. Not till I hear her say you didn't do it. I'm sorry." Ken walks away back into the hospital. Emily looks at Mrs. DiLaurentis with sad eyes.

"Emily. I know my husband has good intentions for Ali but you are her wife. Legally, as parents. We can't keep you from seeing her." Emily eyes brighten up, thinking she got her approval. "However, I ask that you respect my husband. I know you love our daughter and I believe you. I just… we need to make sure Ali wants to see you. I'll call you as soon as Ali asks for you. I promise." She softly says following her husband inside.

"No…" Emily says as she shakes her head. "She's my wife… Hanna… our baby. I'm allowed to see her. I'm allowed to be next to her."

"I know Em. This isn't your fault. I believe you. I don't care what they said." I try to comfort her.

"Em? What's going on?" We hear Jason come up to us. "Why aren't you guys inside? How's Ali?" Ali's brother looks at us confused. Everyone speechless.

"Jason." Kenneth calls him inside. Jason just looks at us confused and goes his dad.

"Mom… I promise. I didn't do this. I-I didn't hurt Ali." Emily breaks down as Pam rushes to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I know baby. I know." Her mother kisses her head.

 **xxxxxxx**

"We'll let you know when she wakes up." I hear my father say.

"Sir with all due respect, Aria and I would like to wait here till our friend wakes." Noel response strongly. "Emily-"

"Then you both can wait outside. Her mother will call you when she's ready for visitors. I need to talk to my daughter first." My dad cut's him off and snaps back just as strong.

I try my best to open my eyes and tell Noel and Aria to say but my mouth just won't work. I'm still so dizzy. I hear the door open and close. Where's Emily? I can't hear Emily.

"Ken do you have to be so rude to her friends!" My mother snaps. "They just want to help. They are just concern."

"Well they can be concern out in the lobby!" He snaps back. "And don't you go out there and apologize for me. My main concern is our daughter. Not how I look with her friends! She-" My father starts to choke up.

"Keep your voice down. Ali might be able to hear us. They aren't just her friends. They are her family Ken. You can't keep her family away." My mother tries her best to whisper but fails as she walks out the door.

I can hear my father door down on the chair. Then I hear light sobs. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry… My grandbaby.."

"Dad?" I barely choke out as my throat is so dry. I still can't open my eyes.

"Baby…" He sniffles. Then comes to me quickly and kisses my forehead. "I was so scared." He then hugs me tightly and cries in my shoulder.

"Dad, Where's Emily?" I say as I open my eyes. "Why isn't she here?" I start to panic. "The baby…"

"Ali baby…" My dad tries to calm me down by grabbing my hands and holding them. "I'm so sorry baby."

"You've got to go get her dad. W-we lost the baby." I can't help but sob. "When I became conscious the doctors told me and Noel. You've got to go get her. Does she know? I-if she isn't here she's probably at the bar. This isn't her fault dad. It was an accidently. She's ready to change. S-she… oh my God… dad you need to go get her. I-I think she's cheating on me. You've got to go get her." I rant. My father just looks at me shocked. Finally finding out what's been going on.

"You don't need her Ali. If she's a lose drunk and cheating on you. You don't need her baby. She was supposed to protect you both. She isn't even here by your side like she should be."

"What? Where is she?" I start to cry.

"She…" My dad starts.

"She left me, didn't she?" I bury my face in my hands. "She's left me for her, huh?! That's why she sent Noel with me. Why didn't she come with me dad?" I feel dizzy and drugged still. My heart is breaking in my chest. We lost the baby and my wife left me for another woman. This is all her fault. S-she… didn't even come with me to the hospital! She was supposed to take care of us…

"Ali…" My dad just stares at me as my mom walks in.

"Oh thank God your awake baby." My mother immediately comes up to me and kisses the top of my head. I can't help but sob in her chest as she holds me. "Ali baby… Emily is-"

"NO! I don't want to see her. She l-left me. Dad don't make me see her." I cut my mom off. My dad runs to my side and cups my face.

"No baby. You don't have to see her if you don't want. You won't ever have to see her again. I'll make sure of it." My dad tells me. My mom just rubs my back.

"How about your other friend's sweetie? They are all out there your brother and your in-laws."

"No. I don't want to see them. They'll just make me talk about Emily. No. S-she left me when I needed her. We needed her. She was supposed to take care of us. She didn't take care of us mom." I can't help but cry out.

"Baby…" My mom looks at me worried.

"Ask them all to leave. I-I only want Aria, mom. Please… I want my best friend."

"Yes, whatever you want sweetie." My mom look over at my dad and he looks down. My mom kisses me on the forehead and then walks out closing the door slowly.

"I'm putting a restraining order on her Ali. I don't want her near you." I can't help but nod my head at my dad in agreement as tears continue to pour out. She was cheating on me…

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Hanna's POV~_

"I'm sorry everyone. She only wants Aria. She asked that you all leave." Mrs. D says as she walks up to all of us. As we all stand as she enters the waiting room. Emily and her parents are still waiting outside. They asked me to wait here for any word on Ali. Aria immediately stands up to go to Ali.

"Honey, she's fragile. She doesn't want to talk about Emily right now. Please respect that." Mrs. D tells Aria before she leaves. Aria nodding her head in agreement.

"But Mom…" Jason tells his mother.

"I'm sorry honey but she doesn't want to see anyone. She's afraid that they'll make her talk about Emily or the baby."

"Mrs. D." I look at her confused. "She didn't ask for Emily? The baby?" I can't help as tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Hanna. They lost the baby." I can't help it as I immediately start to cry and Mrs. D pulls me into a hug. "Shhh... Ali's just hurting. She'll be okay. Once it all hits her I'm sure she'll ask for Emily. She loves her. Just right now we need to respect her wishes." She tells me trying to get me to understand.

"I know… It's just Emily-"

"You're her best friend Hanna. You need to take care of her. This is going to be hard news for her." Mrs. D holds my face and kisses my forehead. "Take care of her Hanna. For Ali. When she's ready. I know she'll ask for her." I nods my head and try my best to stop crying. Ali's mom politely waves and leave going back to Ali. Noel immediately comes up to me and hugs me tightly.

"I'll go with you Han. We've got to make sure we take care of Emily. She has a problem. Ali and I were going to take her to rehab. I-I think we should still take her." He tells me seriously. "We've already got everything set up."

"I-I don't know Noel. What if Ali needs her?" I ask him.

"Em can't help Ali until she helps herself and with this news were about to give her. I don't know if she can suppress her addiction Han."

"Okay… If this was what Ali wanted."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Aria's POV~_

I quickly rush to my best friend. She lost the baby… Noel told me out in the lobby but he didn't want anyone else to know. It wasn't his place to tell. When I get to her door I stand there for a second. I wipe my tears and try to collect myself. I have to be strong for her. If she won't let Em be her person… then I will.

"Ali…" I open the door slowly, peeking my head in.

As soon as I make eye contact with her. She starts sobbing and opens up her arms to me. I rush over to her and climb in the bed pulling her into my arm as she sobs into my shirt and places her hand on my tummy. We sit there for what seems like hours. Neither one of us saying anything. I kiss the top of her head and stroke her arm as I hear her sniffle.

"A-a-addison…" Ali barely gets out through her cries.

"It's okay Ali… cry. It's okay to cry for your baby." I coo her. "I'm here… I'm not going anywhere." Ali then does something I didn't except. She leans her forehead to my tummy and it's like she's giving a silent prayer. She's praying for my baby. She then kisses my tummy softly and continues to sob as she rubs it gently. Then it hits me… I'm not going to be Ali's person. My baby is…

Mr. D is still in the room sitting on a chair near the bed. Silently crying to himself. He brings his hand to Ali's leg to comfort her as I hold her. He saw what she just did. He looks at me and mouths. "Thank you." We then sit there… grieving the loss of her child together.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"Oh my God… finally… is Ali awake yet Hanna? Can I see her?" I stand up from the bench as soon as she comes into my sight with Noel holding her hand.

"Em…" Hanna says in a voice that is so soft it will haunt me the rest of my life.

"No-no. I-I want to see Ali." I start to walk into the hospital past them. "I need to talk to my wife."

"Em." Hanna grabs my wrist pulling me back and starts to bawl. Her blue eyes sad as they stare directly into my soul. She can't even say it…

"No-no-no." I can't help but fall to the floor sobbing. I know what she's going to say. I was just waiting for someone to come tell me.

I know my baby didn't make it… I could feel it since we were at the house. That's why I let Noel go with Ali. I had to collect myself. I had to be strong for my wife but I needed to first break down in the house by myself waiting for Hanna to come pick me up. I will forever regret it.

Noel is the first one to respond as he immediately gets on his knees with me. He starts to sob too and pulls me to his chest. Hugging me tightly as I start to struggle against his hold and hit against his chest angry. I can hear everyone crying… my dad, my mom and Hanna.

"Why!" I can't help but scream. My mother just crying louder and my dad comforting her. "I-I was going to get better. I was going to show them how much I loved them! It wasn't supposed to be this way. I-I love her. W-we.."

"Sshh…" Noel just holds me tighter. In some weird way it's comforting. Him restraining me. Bear hugging me. Him forcing me to calm down, over powering me. I finally surrender to him. Letting him comfort me.

"I need to see her. I need to be with her. T-to comfort her." I tell Noel as I start to calm down. Not thinking of myself but my wife. "She needs me Noel. My baby…"

"Em… she doesn't want to see anyone but Aria." Noel tells me in a whisper trying to keep me calm.

"She didn't ask for me?" I look at him hurt. He doesn't even answer and just shakes his head no.

"Em, Hanna and I are going to take you to rehab tonight." He tells me.

"No… if she didn't ask for me now she'll ask for me in the morning Noel. I can't leave her. I need to be nearby. I'm not leaving till I see her."

"Em… You promised her. She told you, she wanted you to go. That hasn't changed." He tells me sternly.

"But Noel…" I look into my best friends eyes and he looks at me sad. I can't help but close my eyes and look over to Hanna who is so upset. I go over to her and hug my best friend. If I can't comfort Ali… then I'll comfort her.

"Please Emily. You need help." She sobs in my shoulder as I run my hand up and down her back. "You'll lose Ali if you don't get it."

"Okay… I'll go." I manage to choke out through silent tears. "For Ali and Addie."

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Woah... well that was a hard chapter to write. Very emotional for me. Tell me what you think? We all knew it was going to be harsh. Sorry for being such a downer. I know it might seem unlikely but truth is. We as humans don't allow people to talk. We don't get the story straight. We jump to conclusions. Sometimes we are the ones who cause our own unhappiness.**

 **Point is... Listen. Ask Questions. Figure out the truth for yourself. Remember there are always 3 sides to a story: Yours, Theirs & the Truth.**

 **Hope in some weird way you enjoyed this.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	8. Broken

_~Emily's POV~_

"Hello and welcome. I'm told that we are admitting one of you today?" The attractive nurse says as she pulls me out of the daze I'm in, while walking into the office.

Hanna and I have been sitting here for a little more than an hour now, in dead silence. My head is literally spinning and I can't think straight. I've been trying my best to wrap my mind around what happened tonight. Is this all really happening right now? I've got to be dreaming… No, not dreaming. This is a nightmare. I look over to Hanna who looks just as tired as me. Her eyes are bloodshot like at any moment she can start crying all over again. She's holding onto my arm for support. Sitting next to me as the after hour nurse enters the room.

Noel is waiting in the waiting room. After a little debate Hanna is the one who won with helping with me getting admitted. The nurse immediately goes behind her desk and looks at us both with a slight smile. I'm assuming she's analyzing us as her eyes dart back and forth between us. Seeing how clingy we are. If she only knew. Our manners are forgotten with how late it is and well… because of the circumstances. We probably should have already introduced ourselves.

"I'll be the one being admitted." I softly acknowledge her, not meeting her gaze. "Emily. Uh, Emily Fields." I mumble being short.

"I'm assuming you're the Mrs.?" The nurse says looking at Hanna. Hanna just stares ahead at the nurse a little confused.

"Nurse?..." I look at her waiting for her to finish my sentence, implying I want her name.

"Nurse Drake." She motions to her name tag and I gives a polite smile. "Cece Drake. You can call me Cece." The blonde looks down at the paperwork slightly blushing. I'm assuming it's something she normally doesn't do. Give out her first name that is…

"Nurse Drake. Um… Cece… My-my wife couldn't be here with me tonight. Hanna is my best friend and she'll be helping me with being admitted." I tell her looking down, playing with my hands. God how I wish Ali were here right now. She's always been better with this kind of stuff. I need her… I can't believe we're in this mess. I'm in this mess. Cece gives a polite smile and nods her head in understanding.

"Okay, we should start. We've got a lot to go over. She put 4 different papers in front of me. First off, I'm going to ask you some personal questions Emily. They are to help our staff with your treatment. I hope you understand." She looks at me for agreement. I nod for her to continue.

"First, I need to make sure you understand this is a 12 month treatment program. With 4 months in house. Where you will not be allowed to leave our premises. We have great features while you stay here, to help you with the time. Cable, gym, library, corner store, coffee shop, etc. Your room will depend on what package you decide to go with. We've been rated #3 in the nation when it comes to Alcoholic Rehabilitation Programs and have several others through the states. Just in case throughout the year you move from Philly." I nod again, implying that I'm listening. You can tell she's said this speech many of times and quite honestly... I just want to get to my room and just go to bed. I feel shaky and God… I just want a drink.

"What are the different packages?" Hanna asks. She then gets my hand and holds it tightly. I think she can feel my body start to tremble. I'm trying my best not to but I know it's noticeable.

"Well Hanna I'm glad you asked. I was about to get into that. There are 4 packages. Package 4 – Emily will have 3 other roommates who share one room." Cece shows us a map of the lay out. "There are 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, a small kitchen and living area." I nod my head. Package 3 – Emily will have one other roommate in a 2 bedroom, 2 baths, and same lay out. Kitchen and living area, but she get her own room. Package 2 – Which is for more privacy she'll get a studio apartment all to herself. And of course Package 1" Cece leans over to us like she's telling a secret. "This is honestly for the rich and famous because really… who could afford this? Package 1 – Is renting out one of the houses here on the property. This is good for Families with kids. 4 bedroom, 5 baths…" I then cut her off.

"This seems too expensive." I look over at Hanna, trying my best to talk her out of having me stay.

"Don't worry about that right now Em. This is where Ali wanted you to go." I can't help but to keep shaking my head no. Even when she wants nothing to do with me, she's making sure I'm taken care of. God, what have I done?

"Remember… you said you're doing this for her." Hanna pleads with me, sensing my distress. I take a deep breath and look up at the ceiling. She's right…

"I want the cheapest package." I tell Cece, not even thinking twice. I don't want Ali to pay more than she has to. More than she already has.

"Wait… Em." Hanna sighs. "Just… let's think about this. You're going to be living here for 4 months. I know Ali would not want me to pick a package off, which one is cheaper." I go to protest when Hanna puts her finger in the air and motions me to stop as though I was a child.

"Cece we'll take package 3." Hanna makes the decision.

"But Hanna…"

"No. When Ali comes to visit you she would kill me if she couldn't be alone with you and you were sharing a room with another woman." Hanna attempts a smile at me. I can't help but smile back. She's right. Ali wouldn't want me to have other roommates, especially a woman.

One, she'd be jealous. Always has been, always will be. Two, when she comes for visits, I hope and I know she'll want to have alone time with me, to talk.

"You're right." I agree with Hanna reluctantly.

"Great! Package 3. Next decision. How would you like your treatment handled?" I raise an eyebrow at Cece. "We offer the 12 step program which is religious based. Or the…" Hanna cuts her off.

"The 12 step program. Her wife would want it religious based." Hanna answers. Knowing Ali so well. I again… nod my head in agreement.

"Great. You both are making this very easy on me. Next thing… Emily. I don't know how you feel about this since your wife isn't here. But here at this program because it will be long and a lot of work. Once you admit yourself. You have to appoint a power of attorney. Which normally would be a parent, spouse or significant other." Cece looks at me making sure I'm understanding what she's saying.

"What this means is you cannot once you admit yourself, unadmit yourself. Straight talk… You can't just leave if you get tired and don't want to do this anymore. Your power of attorney would have to make all legal decisions for you, including discharge. Because once you start to detox… you won't be able to think straight. And sometimes emotions from the outside or people start to influence you."

Cece looks down to my shaking hands. She then reaches over to her phone and dials. "Connie, can you bring me some black coffee and some Advil. Yes… okay." Cece then covers the mouthpiece to the phone and looks over to Hanna. Would you like anything to drink?" Hanna shakes her head no and Cece resumes talking into the phone. "Okay that's it. Thank you sweetie." She then hangs up and looks at me for a response.

"Okay…" I breathe out and wipe my sweaty hands on my thighs. Letting Cece know I'm paying attention and agree.

"Are you okay with Hanna being your power of attorney?" She looks at me again making sure I understand. "At least till your wife's first visit where she can take it over from Hanna?" I then breathe in. Not realizing I was holding my breath until she told me that Ali would be able to take it over from Hanna. I mean I love Hanna but this is my wife's place not hers.

"I think that would be okay. I think Ali would be okay with that." I look over to Hanna who agrees. "Are you okay with that Hanna?"

"Yeah, of course Em. I think that's what Ali would have wanted." She smiles.

"Okay great. I'm glad we are all in agreement and we got that done in a record amount of time. Now for the fun part…" Cece holds up a pen as who I'm guessing is Connie, another attractive lady walks in with a cup of black coffee for me and Advil.

"The fun part?" I question her.

"Yeah, the questionnaire. Where I get to learn all about you." Cece raises her eyebrow at me playfully and puts a clipboard in front of me with the pen. "Are you ready to do this?" She asks. "Ready for the next chapter in your life?" I can't help but let out an awkward chuckle and run my hands through my hair. Hanna grabbing my hand for support.

"Yes… for Ali and Addison." I say strongly, squeezing Hanna's hand. I know this is the right decision. I need to do this for my family. I take the Advil in my hand and throw it in my mouth as I wash it down with black coffee. Making a face when I'm done because it's bitter and honestly gross. I put down the cup then reach out for the pen. I can do this.

"Let's do this then." Hanna says proudly also picking up a pen and the clipboard handed to her.

"Where do we sign?"

 **xxxxxxx**

 _ **…The Next Morning…**_

 _~Alison's POV~_

"Ali sweetie… wake up." I hear my dad softly cooing me as I lay in my hospital bed. "I need you to sign these papers." He gently rubs my arm soothingly, holding up a clip board.

"Oh God… what time is it?" I groan at my father who hasn't left the hospital room all night. He's been pacing back and forth while typing out emails on his phone.

"It's 5am."

"What are they for dad?" I ask, opening my eyes sluggishly. I winch as the IV on my arm stinging as I stir awake. Still groggy and on heavy medication for the pain. "Can I have another dose of my pain meds?"

"No baby… you just took it an hour ago. You've got to wait 3 more hours sweetie." My father tells me with a sympathetic voice, gently petting my head and kissing it. But it hurts. It hurts so much, too much.

"The papers are to get your affairs in order. Also, I have a nurse coming in sweetie to take a few pictures of your arm." He tells me as hands me the pen and paper.

"Okay…" I mumble, I don't even have the desire to read them. I sign the papers and hand them back over. "Dad… Has Emily…" When he instantly cuts me off.

"Don't worry baby. We'll take care of all of that. You won't have to deal with any of it now that you signed the papers." He tells me and walks out the room as the nurse who is doing my check-up comes in. She first takes the pictures of my arms and then getting my vitals. Wait. Why is she taking pictures?

"Why are you taking pictures?" I ask her mumbling, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"It was the request of your father sweetie. Now go to sleep. I know you're still in pain. I'll be back in a few hours." She says as she walks out of the room. Leaving me alone.

"Huh?"

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Hanna's POV~_

"So how are we going to bring up Emily to Ali?" Aria asks me breaking our silence as we sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Noel just now coming back with coffee for both of us as we wait to see Ali. "Thanks babe."

"Of course love, but yours is decaf." He shrugs apologetically at her then looks at me for my response to her question.

"Well, I know her parents have asked us not to bring up Emily but has Ali said anything to you guys yet?" I ask my shorter friend. Trying to figure out why the hell Ali doesn't want us to talk about Emily.

"No, in fact last night. I heard her whimpering in her sleep for her." Aria sighs. "So naturally I just held her tighter. I didn't want to wake her or bring it up. I just… Mr. D won't leave Ali's side and you know how he can be." Aria tells me, rolling her eyes. Gently rubbing her pregnant belly as she sips on her coffee.

"I think it'll be best if we can get her alone then. Talk to her and we'll gage her reaction but I think she needs to know where Emily is. I mean what if she thinks she just isn't here? That Emily doesn't care. When it's the exact opposite." I tell both Aria and her husband who are holding hands now sitting next to each other. Noel in deep thought.

"Your right. That would be horrible if Ali thinks that Em just abandoned her. When we forced her to go to rehab last night because we assumed that's what Ali would have wanted." Noel agrees with me.

"So?" I look at them. When suddenly Mr. D walks into the waiting area. He then looks over at us and sighs as if we are the most annoying people every. This fuckin' guy…

"If you guys are here to see Ali this isn't a good time." He tells us sternly then answers his phone not even allowing us to respond. Then holding up a finger to me as I'm about to answer him.

"Jerk…" I mumble under my breath as he walks away.

"Mrs. D." Aria calls Ali's mom as soon as she spots her walking down the hall, catching her attention. She then makes her way over to us.

"Hi sweetie. Ali's asleep right now. We should allow her to rest right now. She's still in a lot of pain." She tells us sympathetically. Greeting us all with hugs and kisses.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis we really need to talk to Ali. We need to let her know that Em's been checked into a rehab last night, like she planned. We don't want her to think that Em just isn't…" Noel starts to tell her when she interrupts.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my family would really appreciate it if Emily is not mentioned to Ali." Mrs. D says in a defensive manner. So unlike her… she loves Emily.

"But Mrs. D…" I start to say.

"Hanna. I know you love Emily. I do too sweetie but I just learned of some information from my husband that I wasn't aware of. Which I now support him on 100%. He has told me that Ali has made it clear she doesn't want to see Emily right now. We and anyone who wants to be around her will respect those wishes."

"Mrs. D." I grab her elbow and gesture her aside so we can talk alone. "I don't get it?" I ask her confused. Her eyes soften a little. I can see that she doesn't want to believe what she's telling me. She's second guessing herself. When all of a sudden Mr. D comes back from wherever the hell he was at and pulls his wife back to where Noel and Aria are at. With me following close behind.

All four of us looking at each other like this guy is batshit crazy. When all of a sudden he looks me dead in the eyes. I guess he wanted everyone to hear what he was about to say.

"Your best friend has put her hands on my daughter." He points at me accusingly, like if I was the one who did it. "That will NOT be tolerated by my family. Ali and Wayne have both confirmed that Emily has physically and mentally abused her and is a cheater. I'm getting my daughter's affairs in order. She has appointed me her power of attorney while she is in the hospital. I'll be filing all the paperwork. You let your bestfriend know that if she cares for Ali at all, she'll just sign the papers and let it be. She better not fight us on this." Kenneth spits at me. "And if you guys care about Ali or want to continue to be in her life you will NOT have any communication that girl!" He yells the last part out at all of us.

"What?" Noel and Aria say in unison. I can see the hurt in Noel's eyes. He looks crushed. Aria on the other hand looks like she believes it.

"No… there is some type of misunderstanding." I shake my head refusing to believe what he just said. "Emily would never!" I defend.

"We have proof Hanna!" He yells one last time before he walks back to Ali's room. Waving his hand dismissively at all of us.

"Mrs. D?" I look over at her with pleading eyes. "No. This isn't true." She just nods her head yes at me. Her mind is made up, she turns and walks away with her husband.

"Noel?" I look over at him questioning and he looks conflicted. Like he doesn't know what to believe. He then stands in front of Aria. Ignoring me, looking in her eyes. Both of them having a silent conversation about what just happened.

"Aria?" I call out to her. Trying to get some type of response. She looks like she's about to start crying as her eyes water. Shen then shakes her head and eyes away from Noel. Now looking at me. She then also nods her head in the same manner as Mrs. D at me.

"Are you sure?" Noel asks his wife, realizing what she means. "It just doesn't make sense…"

"I'm sure." Aria cuts him off. "Ali's my best friend. She's told me things. I choose Ali." She tells him in confirmation.

"No-no." I shake my head at them. "We need to talk to Em first. No… Aria? Why would you…"

"I'm Ali's best friend Hanna. The same way your Em's. I'm sorry… but Ali has confided some stuff to me that I can't repeat but my husband and I have picked."

"Noel?" I ask pleading with my eyes. Please God… Please let him back me up.

"I'm sorry Hanna. You know how much I love them both but I stand by my wife." Noel says as he intertwines his fingers with Aria's.

 **xxxxxxx**

 ** _…Two Days Later…_**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"What is this Hanna?!" I can't help but yell.

"Em… please. I need you to calm down. It's a restraining order." Hanna tells me holding her head in her hands in disappointment. When I start to read the paper she just handed me out loud.

"The goal of a Protection from Abuse Order (PFA) is to prevent abuse between spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends, household members, sexual or intimate partners, or parents who have children together but do not live in the same household. A person who requests the PFA does not necessarily have to file the petition for him or herself. They can file it on behalf of a family member or a minor child.

A PFA or restraining order will be granted if:

•The person who requested it was injured by you

•You tried to injure the person who requested it

•The person who requested it is fearful that you will seriously injure him or her

•You are preventing the person from freely moving about

•You are abusing or did abuse minor children

•You are stalking that person and he or she is afraid of being harmed

What the hell? I don't understand… Why would Ali…" I start pacing the room. Oh God… I need a drink. I need a drink. I can't take this. I feel my mouth go dry as my heartbeat starts to speed up. Then all of a sudden I feel it drop as though it's about to break. I literally feel an aching feeling. I bring my hand to my chest.

"It wasn't Ali who filed it Em. It was her dad. He doesn't want you anywhere near Ali and unfortunately. This. This right here will keep you away for a year." Hanna says as she points at the paper that is in my hand. Now standing next to me as I start to feel a panic attack come on. I search Hanna's eyes trying to figure out what the hell is going on. No…

"I need to talk to her Hanna. I need you to go to her and let her know where I am. Please… this isn't right. I know my baby… she's just confused." I plead.

"Emily. Kenneth told me that you've… that you've hurt Ali. Is that true?" Hanna looks at me with nothing but seriousness getting straight to the point. I'm at a loss for words and my hesitation puts fear in her. "Dear God Emily. Please tell me you've never hit Ali."

"No-no… of course not. I'd never hit her Hanna. I love Ali. My God…" I can't help but start to tear up. "I love my wife."

"Then what did you do Emily?! I don't understand why they are taking these drastic measures. Why does her father want you away from her? Why would Ali allow him to do this?!" Hanna raises her voice at me. Starting to pace the room.

"When we fought. I-I… I grabbed Ali by the arm a couple of times. I was just so angry and she was trying to stop me from leaving so I yelled at her to stop and... and I hurt her." I feel the tears leave my eyes. "I grabbed her too hard on the arm. I left her a bruise once." I bring my hand to my cheek and wipe it. "But-but I swear Hanna as soon as she told me I was hurting her I let her go. I swear it. I was drunk and angry." I can't help it as I'm full on crying now. "I would never…" I choke out.

"Emily… I don't think that's enough reason for Ali to want to do this." Hanna comes over to me and comforts me. Rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"She-she. When Ali fell. She thought I was cheating on her. She found a text from Samara asking me where I was." I say in a whisper, remember the events of that night. "She turned around to walk down the stairs and that's when she lost her step." I look at Hanna, now bawling. "I tried to catch her. I tried. It just happened all too fast and I was drunk. My reflexes…"

"Emily…" Hanna interrupts and looks at me hurt. Almost as if I was cheating on her then asks me in a scolding tone. "Are you cheating on your wife?"

"Hanna… I know I was messing up. I know… Samara was there to listen to me. She was my drinking buddy. She didn't judge me or tell me what to do or how I should feel. I know… I-I emotionally for the last two months went to her instead of Ali. I flirted with her and we sometimes called each other babe but I promise you. I never touched her. I never cheated on Ali physically. I'm a jerk and I know emotionally I checked out. I yelled at Ali and I left her at home while I drank and talked to another woman but… I never-ever have touched any other woman sexually but her. She's my one and only Hanna."

Hanna walks away from me and sits down on the chair. "I don't know Em…"

"Please believe me. I didn't cheat on my wife." I plead to my best friend. I need her to believe me. "I love my wife… we are going to fix this. I just need to talk to Ali. I need you to convince her to come see me."

"Em… I tried to go to the hospital to see her. Noel and I were going to talk to her about you being admitted. But your ass of a father-in-law wouldn't let me see her. That's when he told me, Noel and Aria what you did to Ali. He told us to pick a side. He said that if we wanted to continue to have a relationship with Ali that we'd have to cut ties with you."

"What else did he say Hanna."

"He said that he's getting Ali's affairs in order. That..." Hanna starts to quietly sob. "Em, I think Ali's going to file for divorce."

"No…" I felt like Hanna just punched me in the gut. "No… he can't do that. No… my baby. He can't take her from me Hanna. I can't do this without Ali. She's my wife. I need my wife…" I fall to my knees and start to bawl. "I can't…" Hanna joins me on the floor and hugs me tightly, crying with me.

"Oh God… I can't take this Hanna. I can't lose my child and my wife in the same week. Please tell me this is a bad nightmare. Oh God please…"

I can feel my hands starting to shake, and my breathing starting to quicken. This can't be happening, I've lost everyone I've ever needed. Everything that ever mattered is gone. She's gone.

"Hey… shh… It's going to be okay. I know Ali loves you. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"You've got to get me discharged Hanna. I need to go to Ali. I need to talk to her." I plead with her.

"Em… you've got a restraining order against you. You're not allowed to see Ali."

"Hanna I need to get out of here. You've got the power of attorney over me. I need you to have me discharged now!" Hanna stands up and looks at the ceiling crying.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I love you so much. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." Hanna chokes out between her sobs.

No. No. No no no no. Please this has to be a nightmare. God let it be a nightmare please. Please Oh, God.

"You need to get better. I can't discharge you. If you want any hope of ever getting Ali back you need to help yourself."

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS HANNA!" I scream at her. "I need you to get me out!" When suddenly two men come running into the visiting room were in. They immediately come to me to restrain me. Holding me by my arms as I scream at Hanna.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO ALI! PLEASE!" I cry between screams. Choking on my own saliva as I go into a full on panic attack. While two fully grown men hold me down.

"Mrs. Fields I need you to calm down." One of the men tell me.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you." Hanna barely chokes out as Cece comes into the room to comfort her and walk her out. Leaving me.

"HANNA!"

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I'm so sorry for the long delay. I've got to admit this was a hard chapter. I was dwelling on it for way too long. I just didn't and still don't feel like it's perfect but I'm gonna move on because I have so much more planned for this fanfic.**

 **As always thank you FandomMusical and Jamia618 for the help. You girls are the best!**

 **Let me know what you think. I'll try my best not to let it go so long without an update but as always life gets in the way. As well as me wanting to read awesome Emison Fanfic. I'm totally obssed right now.**

 **1) Against Loving You (completed story) on WattPad**

 **2) Against Needing You (Sequel to Against Loving You) both by forever_emison**

 **and**

 **3) Another Life (emison) by emisonandstuff also on Wattpad**

 **You've got to read! They are the best Emison fanfic out there right now.**

 **Okay with that said. Have a good week we've got lot's of Emison feels this week with the season premier and with Shay and Sasha teasing us.**

 **~Andrea**


	9. What We've Become

**_…Four and a half years later…_**

"Mama Ali!" The 4 year old squeals in excitement as she opens up the front door for me. I can't help but look down at her in a scolding manner and let out a sigh as she immediately holds out her arms. Opening and closing her hands becoming impatient with me to pick her up as she slightly jumps up and down. I swear this kid… I immediately walk in and can't help but shake my head at her. I then bend down to her eye level.

"Hey baby girl… Didn't your dad and I already talk to you about not opening the front door without an adult? You're still too small." I look at her sternly before standing back up and putting my purse down on the walk in table. After seeing her slightly start to pout with her lower lip sticking out. I can't help but smile and forgive her and pick her up as she starts squeal again in excitement.

Jessie then gladly wraps her arms around my neck as her legs immediately wrap around my body, pulling me in as close as possible. Of course me being the total softy I am, I couldn't resist burying my face in her neck and giving her kisses as she continues to squeal, hugging me tightly. The little brat not even caring one bit that I was trying to scold her. I then pull back and look at her seriously, waiting for her explanation.

"But mama I checked to see it was you first through the window before opening the door." My beautiful tiny god-daughter looks at me and pouts in the most innocent and adorable way. Playing me with those big puppy eyes as she grabs a strand of my hair and twirls it around her finger. Her beautiful hazel green eyes a perfect mix of Aria and Noel's staring right back at me.

"Jessie baby. How many times do I've have to remind you. It's God Mama Ali, baby girl. Remember?" I tell her as I try to correct her. She called me mama, again, for the millionth time. Secretly… I love it but I know it's not my place and I need to correct her.

"Aye… Ali, it's fine really. We can't expect a little girl to call you such a long drawn out name. God Mama Ali, really?" Aria rolls her eyes at me coming down the stairs, mocking me. "I mean that is a mouth full." Aria tells me as she continues to walk into the living room where her daughter and I are still hugging each other tightly.

"Okay then she needs to call me just Ali." I tell my best friend back sternly. "People may get the wrong idea."

"Oh my God… Just Ali." Aria laughs at me, again mocking me. "You're her Godmother. I don't mind her calling you mama. You practically help me deliver her anyways. SINCE her father was nowhere to be FOUND." My best friend tells me as Noel comes in from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. Raising her voice at the end, purposely throwing that little jab at him. He looks at her and opens his mouth wide in fake shock. Then makes a face as though he's offended. Looking at me to back him up but I just shake my head in amusement of the two. They like to play this game almost every chance they get.

"Gosh will you ever let that go woman? I tried my best to get to the hospital before you delivered. It's not my fault that one… you're with Ali 24/7 and two… last time I checked I have to make a living for our family." Noel huffs and starts to eat his sandwich before Aria walks over to him and kisses his cheek and mumbles a "Hi babe" before she takes the sandwich out of his hand.

"We're going to dinner. Why are you spoiling your appetite?" Aria scolds him by playfully swatting his arm, walking away.

"Maybe because I been at work since 7am and my lunch was a bag of chips and coffee? Oh and some chocolates." Noel counters then tries to take back his sandwich.

"No." Aria replies back as she throws away his sandwich.

"Babe…" Noel whines as he goes over to his wife and bends down to bury his face in her neck. "I'm hungry."

"Daddy you're not supposed to eat before dinner. It's the rules." Jessie says putting in her two-cents, giving slight attitude to her father. I swear I spend too much time with this kid. She acts so much like me.

"Oh… it's a rule huh?" Noel looks up over at her and teases as he starts to make his way to Jessie and I. "You know something else that is a rule?" Noel asks his daughter, with a big grin on his face. Wiggling his eyebrows.

"No daddy! Mama Ali, put me down… put me down." The little girl giggles in my arms, squealing at her father who is being playful and walking towards us with a mission. I obey and put her down quickly. Aria and I smiling at both Jessie and her father as they started to play with each other.

"You're supposed to give Daddy a kiss as soon as he gets home or else…" Noel wiggles his fingers at his daughter and starts to chase her around me. Pretending he isn't able to catch her.

"Mommy… Mommy… Tell Daddy No!" The little girl giggles as she runs for Aria but because she's pregnant she isn't able to pick up her 4 year old and redirects her to me.

"Run to Mama Ali baby. She'll protect you!" Aria joined in with the giggling.

"I'll protect you baby girl." I say as sprints back towards me and I pick her up again, hugging her tightly. Jessie is giggling her 4 year old adorable laugh, while in my arms. She buries her face in my neck as though it'll shield her from her father. I then playfully with my other hand swat Noel away.

"Hey no fair!" Noel chuckles at me and swats me back. Both of us laughing.

"Mama Ali is supposed to protect me Daddy! Mommy you said so! Leave her alone!" Little Jessie squeals as Aria watches all of us playing.

"Yeah, leave me alone." I tell Noel smugly, holding my god daughter closely.

"Why is everyone always on your side?" Noel ask me as he rolls his eyes and pouts, looking at his daughter.

"Okay _children_. It's time for us to go." Aria breaks it up as she smiles at all 3 of us. "Noel baby go bring the car around for us ladies." She smiles at her husband appreciatory.

"Yes, my love." Noel tells Aria as he walks over to her and kisses her softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her the best he can.

"Hmm…" Aria hums her approval. "My tummy is getting to big again. I can't hug you." My pregnant best friend pouts as she plays with his suit jacket.

"Ewww…" Jessie and I mock disgust at both her parents kissing. Killing the moment for them. Both of us sticking out our tongues at my best friends when they look at us.

"Mom! Gross!" I can't help but giggle at my sassy God daughter.

"How do you think we made you and the baby?" Aria says patting her stomach and comes over to us, poking Jessie playfully. "Now tell mama Ali to help you get your shoes on. We have reservations at 7pm." My best friend looks at me smiles as I just shake my head at the little girl in my arms. She's just so adorable. Then I notice..

"God mama Ali." I try to correct Aria who is already walking away, laughing at me.

 **xxxxxxx**

"So when are you going to be moved in Ali?" Noel asks me as we wait for our order, taking a sip of his drink.

"Probably by next week. I absolutely hate moving. This is the 6th time in like 4 years." I can't help but roll my eyes and sigh.

"Well, I for one am glad you're moving in. Especially, with this pregnancy being so hard. I could defiantly use your help around the house. I mean this energizer bunny over here has me running around in circles." Aria tells me rubbing her tummy, motioning her head over at Jessie.

"Well this is kinda perfect timing. I've been wanting to move up here for a while. So, I can spend more time with my Jessie girl." I coo as I grab my God daughter by the chin and slightly shake it. She then swats my hand away annoyed with me and goes back to coloring. I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh my god Ali. You live like 20 minutes away. You make it sound like you live so far away. You're with us almost every other weekend as it is now." Aria tells me rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who lives in the upper east side of New York. Where life is perfect." I can't help but roll my eyes back at her. "Besides… I've got to be around if Noel pulls another. "I'll get there as soon as I can. I'm still a work."" I say as I impersonate Noel. Both Aria and I giggling at her husband who is stuffing his face with bread.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." He pouts.

"I know baby." His wife coos him as she rubs his arm affectionately. "Have some more bread. There's still some crumbs left in the basket." She chuckles at him and he glares at her but then goes back to eating his bread.

"So when is your apartment going to be ready for you to move in?" Aria asks me getting back on topic.

"My dad said in about 2 months. With all the remodeling and everything." I look at her as I sip my soda. "I'm hoping I won't impose on you guys for too long. After escrow closes I can always move in while their working. That way I only have to stay for a few weeks at most. I don't know."

"No-no-no. I will not allow that. How annoying would it be to have construction going on around you? Plus how safe could that be with men coming in and out of your apartment." Aria tells me more then asks me, shaking her head the whole time.

"Okay, I know. I already agreed to move in with you and Noel till the construction was done. Remember? I was just saying." I tell Aria.

"I know. I'm sorry Ali it's just we need to get your life back on track. You just finished your post-graduation. You've got an amazing job with your dad's new office here. I just. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy Aria." I tell her sincerely.

"Ali. You've been on a few dates in the last 4 years. I know!? How about we hook you up with one of Noel's co-workers?" My best friend raises an eyebrow at me and smiles. "Boy or girl? I know this really hot…"

"Oh God… no-no please no. I can find my own dates. Thank you very much." I interrupt and look pointedly at her. "Tell her Noel." I look at him for back up.

"Babe, let Ali be. When she's ready she'll get back out there." Noel tells his wife as he brings his hands to his stomach and starts to rub it. Stuffed with bread. This guy…

"Ali. You've got to be tired of hanging out with us. You're single. You should be going out to clubs and having fun. Doing exciting things. Not babysitting or barbecuing with us on a Saturday night." Aria tries to back up what she's saying.

Noel then looks over to me and grins. "Ali we love having you around. Especially our little Jessie… but please don't leave us." He starts to pout then brings up his hand in a begging motion. He then elbows Jessie and gets her to join in.

"Don't leave us Mama Ali." The little girl begs through her giggles. "Please…." They both look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Cut it out Noel." Aria playfully hit his arm, rolling her eyes. "Ali doesn't belong to us." She laughs at him.

"What! You're sending away our only reliable babysitter to go get a life." He chuckles. "We need you Ali… Seriously, I'll never get alone with my wife again after the second one comes out, if you're not around." He pleads.

"Thanks a lot." I shake my head at Noel and Jessie. "Glad to know I'm wanted."

"Stop it Noel. It's that alone time we had that got us in trouble to begin with." Aria rubs her big tummy, proudly.

"Hey! I wouldn't mind having a few more of those." He winks at her and also joins her in rubbing her tummy. "Right Jessie girl? We want to have a soccer team of babies."

"No! I don't like soccer." The little girl tells her dad as all of us laugh at her cuteness.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"Cece have you seen my new blouse!" I scream as I rush into the bedroom.

"Yeah! I left it out for you on the bed." She screamed back from the study. I quickly dry myself trying to hurry up. When she comes into the room from down the hall. Stopping at the door way.

"I ironed it for you. I didn't want you to go to the interview with a wrinkled shirt." She smiles as she leans against the door frame.

"Thanks." I mumble, completely distracted not once looking up at her.

"Is that all I get for helping you?" She walks over to me and hands me a cup of coffee exactly the way I like it. She then sits on my bed looking at me as cute as can be and I can't help but smile at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really appreciate how you take care of me." I throw her a wink. I can see her blush and look down as I can't help it as blood rises to my cheeks as well.

"I made you breakfast so you can slow down a little. It's ready for you in the kitchen after you finish getting ready." She gets up and starts to walk out. She then stops and looks back at me as I call out to her.

"Thank you. Really Cece. You always take such good care of me and I appreciate it." I tell her as I watch her leave.

"Well you can always thank me by taking me out?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I can't help but chuckle at that. We've been playing this game for the last 2 years.

"Are you flirting with me Nurse Drake?" I tease.

"I think I am Emily Fields. Now hurry up and get ready. If you need me I'll be in my room." My roommate walks out of my room, swaying her hips a little as I watch.

I can't help but watch and tilt my head to get a better view and shake my head a little in amusement, grinning. I then sigh and look at my left hand as my mood changes. I hold my now bare ring finger and I can't help but think of her and feel a little guilty.

 ** _…5 Days Later…_**

"I GOT THE Job Hanna!" I scream over the phone at my best friend while sitting in my car. I just got the call back from the board

"Oh my GOD Em! I knew you could do it! I'm so excited. Does that mean you're pretty little ass is going to leave Texas and come see me in the big apple soon?" She gushes over the phone. Honestly if I could see her right now I'd give her one of our bear hugs and kiss her.

"Not only see you Han. As soon as I finish with my masters here. I'll be joining you with a full time job! Hello upper east side New York!" I scream into the phone.

"Oh MY GOD! YES! We'll be reunited. It's been way too long." Hanna matches my tone then stops. "Does this mean you're like a doctor now?"

"No Hanna, not yet." I chuckle. "I got my Master of Arts in Human Services Counseling slash Addictions and Recovery."

"Huh? I thought the plan you and Cece had was for you to get rich helping people recover from addiction? And take over the fancy rehab we sent you to one day?" Hanna asks me confused.

"Yes, that's still the plan but not take over… run it, Han. I've got to make sure that I can make a good living, no better than good living a great living if I ever want to… you know." I tell her seriously. Then her being my best friend and knowing exactly what I'm talking about without me voicing it. Gets it.

"Yeah… I know." Hanna answers and I can hear her smile into the phone.

"Yeah." I can't help but think of a certain blonde and get self-conscious.

"It'll happen." Hanna tells me as a huge smile graces my lips. It will... I know it will.

"I know. I've just got to make sure I do it right this time. I'm going to bring everything to the table. I'm going to grow old with her Han. I'm going to take care of her in every possible way." I say still deep in thought.

"So anyways… I told you that Aria's pregnant right?" Hanna changes the subject.

"Yeah I... Does she know what she's having yet?"

"Yeah, I heard she's having a little boy. Noel texted me the other day." Hanna beams like a proud aunt. Gosh… it just seems like yesterday Aria was pregnant." Hanna goes on and on and I can't help but get lost in thought.

"Yeah." I mumble in the phone, not really listening. It's hard hearing about pregnant women or seeing them. Even now when I see one, all I want to do is flee. There is still an ache in my chest. A suffocation I feel when thinking about it. This emptiness that never fully healed. I wonder…

"EMILY! Are you listening to me?" My energetic friend yells at me.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry… Han." I apologize, knowing I spaced out. "Uh… I was just checking out this really hot girl that passed by the car." I give a nervous laugh hoping she bought it.

"Okay if you say so. Like I was saying she is having a hard pregnancy. Doctor took her out of work, last week. She's having blood pressure issues and is bed bound."

"Is she okay? Who's taking care of her?" I ask concern.

"Don't worry. She's being well taken care of… by… um… yeah…" Hanna hesitates. I can tell she wants to say something but is stopping herself.

"You can say her name Han." I tell her with all seriousness.

"I know I can. I just… I don't want to if it's not necessary." Hanna sighs in the phone. "We've been thought a lot because of her." Hanna whispers and I can feel the mood change again.

"Hanna, it wasn't Alison's fault. She didn't do anything wrong. I've accepted that. Even after my second relapse. It was me. I made a choice. Remember what you told me?" Hanna sniffles on the phone out of awkwardness.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Don't you forget it either." I tell her this time with confidence.

 **xxxxxxx**

~Ali's POV~

"Noel is being great with her Mrs. Montgomery. You have nothing to worry about. He's being the doting and loving husband we all know he can be. I think he's trying to make up for last time." I can't help but laugh into the phone. "Last night Aria had him up at 3am to get her ice cream. She insisted that the baby wanted 'soft serve' chocolate ice cream and couldn't eat the ice cream that was already in the freezer." I continue to giggle. "He was so… _not_ happy about that. Especially since he had to be up at 6:30 am."

"That girl I tell ya." Ella chuckles along with me. "I'm so happy he spoils her. He's such a good man. I just wanted to check in with her. I was a little scared with her being bed ridden and all. I'm glad you're there to help Ali. You're a great friend... to both of them." My best friend's mom gushes.

"There isn't any other place I'd rather be. I love them both." I tell her on the phone. "I've got to get going. Noel should be home soon and I've got to have dinner ready or Aria will start to freak."

"Well tell Aria I called, when she wakes up and let me know if there is ANYTHING you need Ali. Anything at all."

"Of course Mrs. Montgomery. I definitely will." I then cover the mouthpiece and walk over to Jessie who is sitting in front of the TV in the living room. "Baby girl say bye to grandma."

The 4 year old soon to be 5. Gets up and skips to me. Takes the phone and says, "Bye Grandma" She then hangs up the phone and hands it to me. I looked at her a little shocked.

"Jessie! You're supposed to wait for your grandma to say bye back before you hang up." The little girl looks at me not interested and walks back to her spot in front of the TV.

"ALI!" I hear Aria call from upstairs.

"Be good. I'm going to see what your mom wants." I tell Jessie who nods her head at me. "Coming!" I call to my best friend and job slightly up the stairs.

"You called?" I roll my eyes playfully as I walk into Noel's and Aria's master bedroom. "Oh my God. Aria!" I immediately go to her.

 **xxxxxxx**

"What happened?" Noel asks as he runs into the hospital franticly still in his business suite. I'm sitting in the waiting room holding Jessie, trying my best to stay calm.

"I don't know. She was fine then she called me up stairs. I thought she was just going to tell me to start dinner. Something's not right Noel. She was so pale we had to call 911. You need to go to her. She needs you." Noel looks at me then his daughter. "I had to stay in here to be with Jessie. I'm sorry I couldn't be by her side. I don't know what's going on."

"It's not your fault Ali." He tells me sympathetically. He then turns around and looks at the nurse "Where's my wife. I'm here for Aria Khan." He demands strongly but if you know him like I do. You can hear the fear in his voice, but he's trying to remain strong. For all of us. The nurse looks her up on her computer and she directs him out of the room to where I'm assuming Aria is.

"Is Mommy going to be okay mama Ali?" Jessie asks me looking at me with sad eyes. I grab her little waist and reposition her on my lap so I can talk with her, looking in her eyes.

"Yes baby girl. Of course… who's the strongest Mommy ever?" I try my best to smile for the little girl so she won't be scared.

"I don't like it here. I wanna go home. Can we get Mommy and Daddy and go home?" The innocent 4 year old tells me as her eyes starting to water.

"Hey… don't cry sweetie." I cradle the little girl in my arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Now that your Daddy's here he's going to take care of your Mommy and your brother, everything is going to be fine. Your Daddy can fix anything. You hear me? He's the best Daddy I know."

"Are you sure?" The little girl nods her head yes in agreement to me but is still questioning me as she is now crying silently in my arms, sniffling.

"It has to be baby girl. For all our sakes." I whisper to her kiss the top of her head. "It has to be…"

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I know… I know. It's been way to long. Trust me, it isn't because I don't want to be writing this story. I have so much planned. I'm hella (yeah, I use the word hella. I'm a Cali girl.) busy now because I just got a promotion at work so I'm trying to adjust. I hope you liked this installment. FandomMusical and are very excited with this story and know exactly where we are taking it and have been brain storming. So please be patient. It'll all come together soon.**

 **As always please comment. Let me know your still liking it :)**

 **Take Care,**

 **~Andrea**


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

****A/N: Hello lovelies!**

 **Ok, I know I was away FOREVER. I don't want to waste our time with apologizes cause this chapter is a LONG one. So I'll just say life happened. I'm so excited to share this with you. I forgot how much fun writing is. Till I had a new friend emison14 (on wattpad) reach out to me. She gave me the gentle kick in the butt I needed to get this out. Oh yeah... and she help me with Edits. So THANK YOU girly! I really appreciate all your help. You're an amazing writer and you help bring life to this chapter and give me the confidence to post it.**

 **With that said... please as always vote and leave comments. Helps me know that people are actually reading this and I'm not wasting my time. As well as it give me confidence that this story isn't all too bad.**

 **I want to thank all of you who have PMed me and voted and added my story to your reading list. It's like a domino effect when you guys do that. Because your friends see you're reading it, then they read it and then they add it and then their friends read it. You know...**

 **Without further ado, here ya go...**

 **~Andrea**

 **PS. Remember if no ones POV is mentioned, then your reading Ali's.**

 _~Noel's POV~_

"I'm fine Noel" Aria tells me in her stern but loving voice. A voice I want to hear for the rest of my life but since the doctor left I can't help but imagining the worst. This girl... she's amazing. She has done nothing else but try to calm me down since the doctor told us about her condition. And she's comforting me while I should be comforting her. Just thinking about it... Oh God... I close my eyes as I can feel myself becoming dizzy. I try to relax myself because right now I feel like my heart is going to literally explode out of my chest right now. I might be having a mild heart attack for all I know.

"Aria, this is serious." I can't help but run my hands through my hair in frustration and desperately look at the ceiling, not being able to look her in the eyes... "Ali called 911 and you're in the hospital!" I tell my wife with concern and maybe a little louder than necessary. "I can't..." I say after I looked in her eyes, they always made me weak. My eyes start to tear up and I turn so she can't see me. Be a man Noel, be there for your family I encourage myself while looking out of the window, trying to control my breathing and myself. Breathe in... breathe out...

"Baby... its okay. We're going to be okay. Come here." Aria interrupts my thoughts, calling me over to her. She's laying on the hospital bed extremely pale, with an IV hooked up to her arm. I hate seeing her like this. She looks so weak and tired.

"How do you know it's going to be okay? I could have lost you! Both of you today." I tell her as I walk over to her, this time with no bite in my tone. You can hear the uncertainness in my voice.

She immediately pulls me down to her and brings my head to her chest. Rubbing the back of my neck as I can't help but to surrender to her and silently cry into her chest as she kisses the top of my head. She's always been nothing but loving towards me, even when I should be the one comforting her. God get yourself together man.

"I'll be more careful. I should have told Ali as soon as I started to feel off. I thought if I just took a nap and rest everything would have been okay." Aria tries to calm me, using her soothing voice.

"You've got to let one of us know if something isn't right Aria." I tell her in a scolding manner. "This is serious. Your blood sugar dropped so low and your red blood cells count is not where it should be."

"I know Noel. Hey...Look at me." My wife grabs my face and forces me to look into her eyes. "One thing at a time babe. I'm good right now. We're good. The baby and I are doing fine. We'll let the doctor's do their job. Everything is going to be okay." I look at her and nod my head in understanding. She's right... one thing at a time.

"We're okay. Baby and you are okay." I repeat trying to convince myself but something just feels off. I lean in and kiss her softly. Trying to show my agreement. She returns the kiss happily. She smiles into my mouth and playfully bites my lip as she holds my face in her hands, I pull away and it's the first time I've seen her smile today and just that gesture makes me realize everything's okay..for now.

"Our family is okay." She whispers to me and kisses me again. "Baby, Jessie and You." Aria gently caresses my cheek with her thumb and looks at me intensely. My God those eyes. Those hazel honey eyes are so beautiful. I love this woman so much.

"And You." I emphasizes that she's a part of this family. "I love you so much Aria." I tell my wife. "You're the head of this family. I can't do this without you baby. You've got to be strong for us. The kids and I need you."

"I love you too. All of you, my amazing loving husband." She brings me in for another kiss and hums her approval as she mumbles "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"You better not." I tell her as I finally relax and smile as I kiss her again sweetly as we take each other in. She then breaks our trance as she speaks.

"Baby, go get Jessie and Ali. They're both probably scared." I nod my head in agreement and leave the room to go get the girls.

 _...Five Minutes Later..._

"Jessie, wait for your Daddy." Ali calls to my daughter who is running down the hall to my wife's room. Excited that Aria called for them and wants to see them both.

"Hurry, Daddy and Mama! I want to see Mommy!" I can't help the blush that creeps on my cheeks. My daughter just made it sound like I have two wives. I look over to Ali and she's just as red as me.

"Jessie. It's God Mama Ali." She corrects the little girl loudly so everyone can hear her clearly. She then bows her head when she sees a nurse who is chuckling at us and the excited little girl still running down the hall.

Ali brings her hand to her face, covering half of it, in embarrassment. Then looks at me and mouths, "Oh my God." Which makes me just chuckle louder as I shake my head.

"I know right. She makes it sound like we have some crazy sister wives thing going on." I tell Ali as I'm opening the hospital door and Jessie impatiently runs in.

"MOMMY!" Jessie screams.

"Jessie!" Aria screams back just as excited with a big smile on her face

"Jessie baby, be careful with your Mommy." Ali tells my daughter, who immediately calms down at Ali's command. I then go over to her and lift her up on to the bed with my wife.

"Jessie, we need to give Mommy and Baby soft, gentle touches. Okay?" I tell her before letting her go.

"Okay Daddy." She agrees before Aria scoops our little 4 year old into a huge hug.

"I love you baby girl." My wife tells my daughter while a few tears escape her eyes.

"I love you too Mommy." Jessie kisses Aria's cheek. "Can we go home now Mommy?"

"Not just yet baby. We've got to stay in the hospital for a couple days." My wife explains to my daughter. Then looks over to Ali who is silently watching, she then looks at me and nods her head towards the door signaling me. I gently place my hand on Ali's shoulder in comfort, before going to Jessie.

"Come here Ali." Aria calls her over. Ali listens to her best friend. Jessie moves aside to allow my wife to embraces Ali were they hold on to each other for dear life. Ali starts to cry sniffling into my wife's neck. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay." Aria runs her hands up and down Ali's back comforting. "You took care of us all. Thank you Ali."

"You scared me Aria." Ali tells her with tears staining her cheeks. I then pick Jessie up from the bed and walk out the room. To allow the two to talk in private.

 _~Ali's POV~_

I watch as Noel takes Jessie and they both walk out of the room. I know he doesn't want her to hear the conversation we're about to have. It's too adult and she wouldn't understand.

"Thank you Ali." Aria tells me as we both settle into a comfortable silence.

"No... please don't thank me. You're my best friend." I shake my head at her.

"Yes, Ali. I have to thank you. You've help me so much. Not only today but since we've had Jessie. You've helped me and Noel raise her." My small friend starts to tell me.

"Aria, don't..."

"No Ali. I need to tell you this. More than likely everything will be okay and I'm being overly dramatic because truth is I scared myself today." She looks at me with the most serious stare. "I hope to God you never have to do this but I've got to say it and I've got to ask you something." She looks down and starts to play with her hands.

"It's okay Aria. You can tell me anything. You're my best friend. You and Noel have helped me too. You've allowed me to be so much a part of your family. When you didn't have too. It wasn't your responsibility to take care of me after she left."

"Ali, I don't mean to hurt you or make you upset but when I was being brought here by the ambulance, I got this idea. You know how Noel and I haven't come up with a name for our Baby Boy yet right?"

"Yes." I look at her confused.

"Ali... I-I want to name the baby Addison." She looks at me for my reaction. I look down. I wasn't expecting this, I wasn't expecting any of this. Standing here visiting Aria in the hospital but sometimes something unexpected happens and sometimes it's for you to realize what you have and what you could lose. Something I realized today with Aria and every time I hear that name.

"Why?" I ask genuinely confused. Aria bits her bottom lip and I thinks she's relieved that I'm not upset.

"I'm not sure but I wanted to ask you first before I told Noel. I just have this feeling that his name should represent your loss... Our loss. His name should be celebrated by us and be heard daily, in remembrance. Now when we hear his name we'll think of life, it will bring a smile to our face. Does that make sense?" I can't help it to let tears fall down my face. I quickly wipe my face and try to control my breathing. It hurts, God it hurts to hear the name but it deserves a place in all of our hearts and in some weird and twisted way I understand it. And the mention of the name actually makes me smile.

"I'd like that..." I nod my head 'yes' at her in agreement and cry happy tears. Then for the first time in almost in 4 years I say her name out loud. A name that still brings butterflies and nervousness to my stomach. "I think Emily would too." As I speak on behalf of my ex-wife. I then look at my best friend a smile on my face as I think of my family... the possibilities.

"Ali?" Aria calls to me and breaks me out of my thoughts of Emily.

"Yes?"

"I still have one more thing to ask of you." I look back at Aria with teared filled eyes.

"Don't get mad." She tells me in a whisper.

"Never..." I reply.

"If anything were to happen to me. I need you to take care of my family, Ali. I need you to take care of my babies and Noel." Aria starts to cry and brings her hand up to her mouth trying to control her sobs. "I need you to lead them."

"Aria? What are you saying?" I look at my small friend petrified.

"Ali, I don't know what's going to happen but I need to make sure if the worse does happen... that you'll take care of them. Please."

"Oh my God. Aria. Why are you talking like this?"

"Promise me Ali."

I shake my head. "Nonono, you're going to be fine. You're going to take care of them."

"Ali. Promise me. Please." She begs me.

"Okay..." I whisper. "Yes, of course I'll take care of them if anything ever were too happen to you." With that I embarrass my best friend as we both cry together.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"Damn... look at you Emily Fields. 23 soon to be 24 years old and with her masters. That's so great" He grins at me widely as we both share a cold beer on his porch. Sitting on two rocking chairs. Well I mean mines a root beer in a bottle and his is real beer but yeah. We're bonding.

"Not yet..." I remind my friend. "If I've learned anything... it's how drastically life can change in one moment."

"You're just a few months away. Stop being so pessimistic. How does it feel?"

"It feels fuckin great. The last 4 years just diving myself into my studies, taking every class that I can and all those crash courses in summer school. Studying abroad. All just awesome. Almost exactly how I pictured it." I tell my friend as I sip my root beer, with a smile on my face and then look down.

"You miss her still huh?" He looks over at me reading me so well.

"Yeah, Toby. I miss her." I look over to him and nod my head with sad eyes. "She's the one who made this all possible and she doesn't even know it."

"You give her too much credit. She's the one who divorced you. You're the one who worked your ass off Em."

"She's the one who paid all off my student loan debit and made sure that all my future education was paid for. She split everything 50/50 and truth was. None of it was mine to begin with. It was all hers." I tell him in her defense. "She didn't have to do any of that."

"Yeah... well..." Toby nods his head in understanding. "How about Cece? How are things going with her?" I chuckle at his change of topic and the big ass grin he has on his face.

"She's great. Too great. That's why I feel so bad." I groan as I stand up and lean against the rail of the porch.

"Bad about what? That girl will follow you anywhere Em. She's head over heels for you. The way she looks at you is like you can do no wrong." Toby stands up next to me and lightly nudges me with his arm.

"Yeah, that's why I feel so bad. She's not her man." I look at him seriously.

"She's been a good companion though right? She takes good care of you? You like spending time with her?"

"Yeah, I mean definitely. I love Cece, she's one of my best friends."

"Then go out with her. I mean it's been over 4 years Em. You've got to be horny." Toby chuckles at me. "She is nice on the eyes Em. You've got to admit. I've seen you staring a couple times."

"She is." I admit and can't help but blush. "She's incredibly hot..." I mentally think about it for a little bit then shake the thought out of my head. "She's not part of the plan Toby."

"You and your 'plan' Em. You've had this 'plan' since I've met you."

"That I have my friend." I look over at him and can't help but smile. It has to work out.

"How do you know that you'll get her back? What if she's already with someone else when you're ready to go get her?"

"I don't know, man. I haven't thought that far into it." I look at him seriously. "But I know one thing. She loved me. She really loved me and if she lets me. I'll work every day to get her to fall back in love with me again. She deserves it after what I put her through. I'm going to give her everything I couldn't when we were younger. I'm going to fight for her."

 **xxxxxxx**

"Ugh... I hate being here." Aria whines. "I'm hungry."

"I can go get you something love. What do you feel like eating?" Noel tells Aria as he stands up from his chair, stretching.

"Chinese!" Aria's eyes go wide with excitement. Noel and I can't help but chuckle.

"Doesn't take much to make you happy huh?" I tell her as Jessie is sitting on my lap playing with her tablet.

"No, not really. I just have to have my favorite people around. Which you all are and food. Is that too much to ask for?" Aria smiles brightly. She's still pale but her spirits are up and that's great.

"Ali you want anything." Noel asks while he picks up his suite jacket and puts it back, getting ready to head out.

"Yeah, sweet and sour chicken please." I tell Noel sweetly as he comes over and kisses the top of Jessie's head and then mine. Gently then petting our heads, affectionaly.

"Jessie sweetie. Listen to Mama Ali while I'm gone. We want to be good for Mommy, okay? She still isn't feeling good." He tells her sternly.

"Okay Daddy." The little girl answers automatically not taking her eyes away from the tablet.

"GOD mama Ali." I look at Noel and say sternly. He and Aria just chuckle. I then mouth so Jessie can't hear me. 'I hate you both.' And point at them, glaring.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be back as quick as I can." He walks over to Aria then leans over and kisses her sweetly on the lips. "Be good okay? No scaring us while I'm away." He kisses her sweetly again.

"Thank you babe."

"Of course my love. Anything for you." Noel give her a sweet Eskimo kiss and then kisses the top of her head as well.

"Call me Ali if you girls need anything." I nod my head at him.

"Daddy!"

"Yes princess?"

"I wanna go with you." Jessie tells him. He then rolls his eyes.

"Okay shorty. Hurry up." My little god daughter then jumps out of my lap and gets her coat. She hands me the tablet and kisses my cheek.

"I'll be back mama." I can't help but roll my eyes and look at Noel and Aria.

"See... this is exactly why you both need to back me up." Jessie looks at me confused then goes over to her Mom's bed. Where Noel picks her up so she can kiss Aria.

"I'll be back Mommy." The little girl tells her. Aria can't help but smile.

"I know baby girl. Take care of your Daddy. Make sure nobody takes him from us." She chuckles and winks at Noel.

"Got it." The little girl replies confidently, even though she probably had no idea what her mother is referring to.

"We'll be back." Noel leans in for another kiss from Aria then winks at me as he leaves.

I find myself sitting at the edge, watching them. Loving how they interact with each other. The love they share. Sometimes it's kinda like I'm watching a movie and I feel a little detached. I know I probably shouldn't be here sharing this moment with them. It's theirs to remember. It's moments like this that I think of her. How it could have been...

 **xxxxxx**

 _...3:54am at Saint Joseph's Hospital..._

"What happened? Where's Noel?!" I say as I rush into the hospital with Jessie in my arms. I'm panicked. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery immediately stand and both come to me. Mr. Montgomery takes Jessie from me and walks into the waiting room as Ella starts to tell me the situation.

"Ali, Aria isn't doing so well." She gently gets me by the arm and walks me to the hall so Jessie can't hear our conversation. "We've called the Khans and your friends."

"What?" Everything was fine when Jessie and I left for the night. We we're watching movies and eating Chinese food!"

"Ali dear. Calm down."

"I will not clam down. I want to talk to Noel!" I shake my head 'no' at her.

"Ali the baby is coming. They took Aria into surgery. She's going to be having a C-section. Noel is with her right now as they prep her."

"What?! No, the baby's not ready to come out yet. He still has 2 and a half months to go." I look at my best friend's mother with fear in my eyes.

"Aria can't hold him any longer her blood pressure keeps dropping. Doctor needs to make sure the baby and her are safe. The best way for survival for both of them is to do this now. Noel and Aria talked about this and they decided." I close my eyes and try to collect myself. I know I need to be clam for Jessie or she'll be scared. Ella pulls me in for a hug. "Everything's going to be alright. We just have to have faith." She pulls back and looks at me. Wiping away a few tears that escaped my eyes.

Right then that's when Spencer and Hanna show up. I haven't seen or talked to Hanna in over 4 years. I nod my head at her as a greeting as Spencer comes and engulfs me in a hug, holding me tightly.

"Where's Jessie?" She asks, looking around.

"Inside the waiting room with Grandpa M." I can't help but stare at Hanna who is looking down. My heart speeds up because I can't help but think about her. Is she going to be coming too? Did they call her? When Spencer leans in to my ear and whispers, almost like she's reading my thoughts.

"I called Hanna. She isn't in the state. She's still lives in Texas. Don't worry." I can't help as an audible sigh leaves my mouth. It's not that I'm relieved. Okay, maybe it is. I just I can't handle more excitement for the night.

"How are they?" Hanna asks.

"Okay for now. They just took Aria in for the C-Section. We should know more soon." Ella answers her.

Right then is when the Khan's walk in. Both immediately come to me and hug me and give a polite hi to the rest. I let them know what's going on as we all walk back into the waiting room.

"Mama!" Jessie yells and comes running to me. I pick her up and she immediately buries her face into my neck and whispers "Why is everyone here? I want to go see Mommy." I run my hands up and down her back comforting her. I can tell she's scared. You can just feel it in the air that something isn't right.

"I know baby. So do I but we've got to wait. Your Mommy and Daddy are having your baby brother. Aren't you excited?" Jessie then pulls her face away from my neck and looks at me.

It's like she's looking at me to figure out if she should be excited or not. I give her a little smile but I can tell I haven't convinced her this is a good thing. My God daughter then brings her small hand to my face. She gently with her finger tips pets my left eyebrow in a loving motion. All of a sudden I feel calm. She relaxed me with just that simple jester. One that Aria has done to her many times when she is sick or not feeling good. I can't help it as now a genuine smile graces my lips and Jessie's too as we stare at each other.

"I'm excited Mama. I can't wait to meet my brother." The little girl tells me as I hold her. I can't help as a tear escapes my eye and I give a sad chuckle.

"Me too baby girl. I can't wait to meet brother. He's going to be amazing just like you." I tell her as I try to control my tears and kiss the side of her head as I bring her in for a tight hug. Then looking around I noticing that everyone is watching us. I slight blush creeps up on my cheeks as I sit down with Jessie in my arms.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Noel's POV~_

I was sitting the waiting room with my family and friends. I can't help but worry. Aria and I had talked about this in length this morning when the doctor told us her blood pressure dropped again. We had two choices. One Aria can continue with the pregnancy but there could be more complication with her blood pressure dropping which can put the baby... Addison at risk or we can try to save both of them. By Aria having Addison early, prematurely then doctors once she's stabilized can put her on medication to get her body back on track. While attending to the baby Addison separately.

We've been waiting for the past hour for someone to come tell us what's going on. I'm sitting next to Ali who is just as nervous as I am. She's holding my hand as Jessie clings to her for dear life. When out of nowhere a nurse comes up to me.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asks me. I wasn't allowed to be in the operating room as they performed the C-section.

"Yes, of course. Are they both okay?" The nurse smiles back at me and I can't help but let out a nervous sigh as Ali squeezes my hand in comfort.

"Yes, they are both doing great right now. Come... We want baby to have skin on skin contact since he can't have that with his Mom right now."

Both, Ali and I are happy beyond belief. "Thank you God." I say out loud and chuckle as I reach over to hug Ali and my Jessie. I then stand up pulling Ali with me. I then address the nurse "Is it okay if I bring the God mother and daughter in with me?" I hear everyone in the waiting room talking and excited that everything is okay.

"Yes, of course Mr. Kahn." She tells me with a huge smile as she ushers us to the door to meet my son.

"He's so small." Ali says in amazement. I can't help but give a sad/happy chuckle as tears escape my eyes. My baby boy is in an incubator. He has a tube in his mouth, helping him breath. With IV's hooked up to him.

"Wash your hands Mr. Khan. You're going to be the first one to hold him with no gloves on. Also we'd like for you to remove your shirt. We'd like you to hold him on your chest for skin to skin contact." She instructs me to the sink and has me wash properly and sanitize my hands.

"Daddy, when can I hold him?" Jessie asks me as Ali holds her on her hip so she can see her baby brother in his incubator. As I do what the nurse instructs.

"Soon baby girl..." Ali whispers to her. "First, we've got to make sure Addie is healthy and strong. For right now Daddy is going to be the first one to hold him. So they can bond."

My little girl nods her head in understanding, hugging Ali closer to her. I mouth a 'thank you' to Ali. God... I have no idea what I would have done without her.

"Baby girls... meet Addison Emilio Kahn." I tell Ali and Jessie. Accidently calling Ali baby girl and immediately blushing. I hope she didn't catch that. I place my son on my best and try to calm my heart beat. As I hold him for the first time against my chest. My poor baby being so cold and tiny. I can't help but just look down at him and play with his little fingers. When I look up I see Jessie staring in awe and Ali slightly crying. Her nose is red and you can tell she's holding in sobs. "Come say hi girls." I motion them close.

"Hello Addison" Ali says as she stares. The nurse notices this and asks her.

"Would you like to hold him? I can take the baby from you? You just have to wash up like I showed Daddy."

"No... I really shouldn't even be in here. I'm just here to hold Jessie and keep her clam for her dad."

"Ali, come on. I know you want to hold him." I tell her with a smile.

"No, but Aria hasn't even held him yet Noel." She tries to defend.

"Al we both know she'd have no problem with you holding him." I convince her with a smile.

 **xxxxxxx**

"NO!" Noel screams at the top of his lungs. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Noel... please." I beg feeling myself about to go faint.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE."

"Mr. Kahn... I need you to calm down." The doctor tries to tell him.

"I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU JUST SAID MY WIFE IS DEAD! HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD! THE NURSE JUST SAID LESS THEN 30 MINS AGO SHE WAS FINE!"

"Noel baby... clam down." Mrs. Kahn tries to calm her son down and touches his arm which he backs away from.

"Nononononono!" Noel cries as she continues to scream. "Don't touch me! Don't anyone touch me!" He drops down to his knees and starts to hit the floor hard with his fist. "No! NO!"

"SON! Stop. You're scaring your daughter." Mr. Kahn tries to go to Noel who just backs away then looks over to Jessie who is in my arms crying, holding on to me for dear life. With her face buried in my neck.

Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery are both holding each other crying. Silently. Trying to console each other. While Hanna and Spencer just look on with blank stares and tears falling from their eyes. Noel then looks at me and stares into my eyes.

"Ali... Please Ali. Tell me this isn't happening?" Noel has now calmed down and is asking me as I slowly start to walk to him. "Please Al. Tell me this is all a bad dream." I can't help but shake my head at him as my tears pour down my cheeks. I try my best to remain strong for him and Jess.

"It's going to be okay Noel." I continue to hold Jessie close to me and reach out to cup his face. He starts to shake his head gently 'No' at me. "It is Noel. We are going to be okay. I'm here to help you."

"No Ali..." He cries letting me hold his face as I run my thumb over his cheek. "She's the love of my life Ali. I need her... We need her. The babies need her." He sobs. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't raise two kids on my own."

"You're not going to Noel. I'm going to be here with you. I'm not leaving you. It's going to be okay..." I tell him trying to remain strong for both of us. He then engulfs me and Jessie in the biggest hug. I then turn Jessie so she can hug her father. I walk away slowly letting them two have their moment as the doctor comes to me.

"Mrs. Dilaurentis?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" I nod my head in agreement as the doctor starts to pull me towards the hallway.

"Ali?" Noel calls in a weak voice and I immediately look back.

"Don't leave me Ali. I need you to stay with me. Please Ali." I look at my best friend's husband and nod my head. I look at the doctor apologetically.

"I'm not going anywhere Noel." I walk back over to him. Where he pulls me into a hug after Spencer takes Jessie and holds her. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer.

"Please don't leave me..." He starts to cry again. I then run my hands up and down his back.

"No... I'm not going anywhere. I promised." Noel then starts to sob again in my arms.


	11. One Day At A Time

"Jessie, NO!" I hear a very frustrated Noel scream at his daughter as I walk into the kitchen. My poor Jessie's crying as she sits on a stool at the breakfast nook. I can't help but look on wide-eyed. Noel has never yells at his daughter like this before.

"I-I'm sorry d-d-daddy. I-I was trying to help." Jessie say's between sniffles as her dad cleans up the spilled milk, with an angry look on his face.

"You know better Jessie. You're too small!" Noel continues in his stern voice as he grabs a towel to clean up the mess. "Look what you did!"

"Hey…" I announce my present but Noel doesn't look up from what he's doing and Jessie starts to cry more when she sees me. I immediately scoop the little girl in my arms hugging her tightly, comforting my poor baby. "I said HEY!" I repeat much louder than and as stern as he was just speaking to his daughter a second ago.

Noel's head snaps up and it isn't what I expected. His previous angry face now gone. His eyes are blood shot red and he himself started to cry. When I see the look on his face my whole demeanor changes from a protective mom to understanding friend.

"Hey…" I say much more lower now, staring into the man's eyes. Both of us understanding what this outburst is about.

"I-I'm sorry Ali." He swallows a lump in his throat and put's his attention back on the spilt milk as he cleans the counter. "I'm sorry baby. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you." He tells Jessie as he collects himself and fights back the tears as he turns around and gives me his back.

"Noel… It's ok-" I start but am cut off.

"We'll just get breakfast at the hospital. We've got to get going to see your brother." Noel then turns around now fully collected, ignoring that I was just talking. He goes over to me and tries to take Jessie out of my hands.

"NO!" She screams. "No-no-no. I don't want to go with you." The little girl in my hands clings to me for dear life.

"Noel…" I say in the softest voice possible. Trying my best to be understanding of the situation. It's the morning after this man's wife has just past and he has a sick new born baby at the hospital he needs to attend to.

"No Ali. We need to go. Her brother is waiting for us. He needs us." He tells me sternly, like it was my fault his daughter didn't want to go with him and I was holding him back.

"No! I don't want to go with you! I want to stay with mama." She defiantly tells her father, in a stern voice. Refusing to leave me.

"Damn it Jessie! She isn't your mother!" He screams even scaring me as he turns around and bangs on the counter with his fist. I instinctively hug Jessie closer to my body.

"No one is going anywhere." I tell Noel sternly. He looks back at me challenging. "Go sit down on the couch." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ali we've go-" Noel starts to almost whine as I cut him off.

"I said go sit down on the couch Noel. NOW!" I yell at him like he's a child. Noel takes one long look at me then obeys as he storms out of the kitchen.

"Baby." I call to Jessie, softly. Prying her from her hiding place in my neck. I look at her and smile. "God mama and daddy need to talk. Can you be a good girl and go dress yourself? I put your clothes on your bed for you." The little girl looks back at me and nods sadly. "Thank you sweetie. I'll go help you right now with your hair. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

"Mama, I don't want to go without you." The little girl sniffles. "Daddy's being so mean… a-and loud."

"No baby… I'm going to go with you both. You and daddy need me. Daddy doesn't mean to be mean or loud... He's just really sad. He might be that way for a while but I'm here for the both of you, sweetie. We've both got to be good girls for daddy. Do you understand?" I try my best to have her understand.

"Yes, I understand." The little girl nods her head. "But you'll be with us right?"

"Yes baby girl. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her as I pat her little bottom, directing her to her room. "Now go be a good girl and get dressed." My little God daughter giggles at my playfulness and takes off to her room, happy that I'm going to be joining them.

Well… one down. The other big baby to go…

"Ali, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Noel starts as soon as I walk into the living room. Knowing he's in trouble.

"NO stop!" I bring up my hand. "That's not acceptable. That is the one and only time you are allowed to treat her that way." I stare at him sternly as he stays seated on the couch. One of the first time our roles reversed and I'm towering over him in authority. "I know it's hard. I know it hurts Noel but that little girl… You're her father. You are supposed to protect her. Don't you think she's just as scared and afraid as you are?" I narrow my eyes at him, threating. "With her and your son you will be strong. You are their father." I tell him looking straight in his eyes. "Do you understand me?" I say with no room for argument.

"Yes…" He answers weakly. "What am I going to do Ali?" Noel looks down and covers his face with his hands as he rubs it in frustration. "What am I going to do without her? I need her… We need her…" He starts to sob.

"I'm here Noel. I'm going to help." I tell him as I step in front of him, in between his legs and embrace him. He immediately wraps his arms around my waist and brings me in closers as he rests his head against my chest. I comfortingly stroke his hair as he silently breaks down in my arms, hiccupping.

"T-t-thank you." He manages to get out as we hold each other. "Thank you so much Ali." I kiss the top of his head in a comforting jester.

"You don't have to thank me." I pulls his face away from my chest and look into his eyes. "You did the same thing for me when I needed you." I try my best to give a genuine smile. "When I thought my world was over…" Speaking about all those years ago when I lost my baby and wife in the same night.

"I'm sorry Ali." Noel tells me lovingly. "I never understood… till now." He says as he looks into my eyes. Both of us having a deep understanding of the pain both of us felt and are feeling. I gently rub my thumb across his cheek, wiping away the fallen tears as he looks up at me.

"I'm so sorry that you had to experience this to understand." He nods his head in my hands, with a sad smile. "I'm here Noel. For all three of you. I'm not going anywhere." I lean down so we're face to face. I feel him take a deep breath and then sigh in relief at my words and actions as I comfort him. I then gently kiss his cheek as he smiles genuinely as I pull back to look at him.

"We can do this…" Noel say's almost like he's trying to convince himself as he plays with my hair

"We can do this." I repeat strongly, wanting him to know I have no doubt in my mind that we can. "One day at a time." I smile back.

 **xxxxxx**

"How's he doing?" I hear Noel whisper as he walks in the hospital room with Jessie in his arms who has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Good…" I whisper back trying my best not to break the atmosphere. As I hold the tiny baby against my chest as he sleeps. His tiny heart beat and breathes being felt against my skin. "You got her to fall asleep?" I look up to him as he lays Jessie down on a long twin chair and covering her with his jacket.

"Yeah… she practically cried the whole time. She wanted you…" He answers a bit sad as he pulls up a chair besides me and sighs in frustration

"Hey, she's just scared. She'll come around. I told you I'd stay with her so you could bond with Addie." I tell him apologetically as I run my fingers down Addie's back.

"I know… I just. He seemed more comfortable with you." Noel leans in closer to me where I can smell his cologne. He then gently strokes his son's back with me. "It's almost like both of them prefer you over me." He chuckles uncomfortably and drops his head on my shoulder. Looking at his tiny son in awe.

"That's not true. You're their daddy. They need you Noel." I tell him as sympathetic as possible.

"Ali?" He calls me still looking down at his son.

"Yes?"

"I need- who's going to-" He tries to start to ask.

"Don't worry about it. Spencer and Hanna have got it taken care of." I bring my hand to his cheek and lightly pat it. "Right now your job is to love on your kids." I turn my head and kiss his forehead. "They will take care of everything… and what they don't take care of. I will." I answer him knowing his unspoken words. He nods his head as tears start to slightly escape.

"Thank you."

"Noel." I say sternly and he pulls back to look at me a little scared. "You need to stop telling me thank you." I then break out in a grin. "Cause I swear the next time I hear you say it. I'm going to sucker punch you." At that Noel can't help but bust up laughing. I immediately bring my hand to his mouth to suppress his giggles. "Shhh! The babies." I hush him but can't help but join in.

"Ok, okay. No more appreciation for you. Geeze…" I lightly push him in a playful manner as he whispers. After that both of us fall into a comfortable silence as we stare at Addie.

"He's perfect." I tell him. "Their perfect…" I say looking over at Jess then back at Noel.

"He is… they both are." He follows up with a prideful smile. It then drops as he gets lost in his thoughts.

"One day at a time." I tell him bringing him back to reality.

"One day at a time." He breathes out.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

 **…2 days later…**

"What the FUCK! And you're just telling me this now?" I scream into the phone. "Why didn't you call me when she was at the hospital Hanna?!"

"Calm down Emily. I didn't call you because there was nothing you could have done. You're in Texas right now."

"She's my best friend too Hanna." I scold her. "I had a right to know. Just as much as you."

"I know… I know but-but…"

"They didn't want me there?" I say realizing what Hanna wanted to say, the truth.

"Em… you know it's not that they didn't want you there."

"She was there. They didn't want her to feel uncomfortable." I say sadden but with understanding.

"Em-"

"How is she Hanna?" I ask through the phone. "How is she holding up?"

"She's good Em. She's helping Noel and I think in some way… it's helping her."

"Good. I'm glad." I say as I take a deep breath. "Aria was her best friend…"

"You were her best friend." Hanna tries to console me.

"No, I'm her ex-wife. Aria has always been her best friend." I say ashamed. "I lost that title a long time ago." I can't help but take a deep breath. "What can I do Hanna? How can I help?"

"Spencer and I've taken care of everything. I just need you to get on a plan and show up."

"Do you think she'll want me there?"

"I'm not sure Em but you should… We all should. It all started with us." Hanna replies exasperated.

"Ok." I nod my head, even though I know she can't see me. Out of nowhere Hanna starts to giggle. "What?" I ask confused.

"Do you remember that one summer right before our freshman year?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I answer not knowing where she's going.

"Ali and you just barely started to have feelings for each other but weren't dating yet. Aria had a huge crush on Noel and me… God… I liked Sean Ackard!"

"Okay…" I laugh at my friend's enthusiasm while telling the story.

"Aria made us make a promise that summer. She said that no matter what. We'd always be best friends." Hanna's voice dies down. "She made us all promise that night at the sleep over. We built a fire in Spencer's back yard and we had a blast. We played the music so loud that even Ali's parents from next door came over to tell us to quiet down. As we danced and signed around the camp fire." Hanna giggles. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. That night is when Ali and I shared our first real kiss." I whisper.

"That night was about all of us. All five of us. We all we're best friends. No one picked sides. No one believed the one over the other. We were all so innocent." Hanna reminisce.

"It was perfect." I answer.

"Yeah… it was." Hanna almost whispers.

"I'll see you in three days…." I tell Hanna. Knowing I have to show up. "Han."

"I will Em. I'll give her the heads up that you're coming. There will be no surprises." Hanna tells me through the phone knowing exactly what I needed. "This will be all about Aria."

"Thank you."

 **xxxxxxx**

"Al… have you seen my blue tie!" Noel screams frustrated from the master bedroom.

"Oh gosh… do I have to dress you too?" I tell him in a teasing tone walking into the room.

"I can't find my blue tie." Noel slightly pouts as he plops down on the bed.

"Seriously, I've got two babies and myself dress and you're here crying over a blue tie?" I tell him as I walk to the walk in closet. "I'll find it."

"It was her favorite on me." Noel says sadly. "She would always say how powerful, intelligent and sexy my blue eyes looked with it on." He whispered more to himself then me, looking down.

"Hey…" I call to him as I walk out of the closet. "Is this what you're looking for?"

He immediately nods and he burst into tears. "I don't want to do this." He cries as he looks at me. "Please don't make me do this Al. I can't…" He sobs. "I don't want to go say bye to her."

"Hey…" I call him again and pull him in my arms as I sit on the bed. "It's okay." I comfort him as I run my hands up and down his back that is slouched over. Barely being able to keep the sobs in myself. "We can do this. We need to do this for your babies." I encourage him. He then buries his face into my neck as he holds me tightly. Then us being in an awkward position because I'm holding him. He pulls me onto his lap with his face still in my neck.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbles, pulling back a huge blush tinting his cheeks. Realizing what he just did.

"Hey… it's okay. We were sitting kinda awkwardly. This position is more comfortable." I say as I cuddle into him and he relaxes and hugs me tightly into him.

"How are you doing?" He asks through sniffles. I can't help but chuckle. "What?" he looks at me seriously, not understanding my reaction

"We're going to your wife's funeral and you're asking me how I'm doing?" I look at him like he's crazy.

"Ali, as hard as this is on me. I know it's harder for you. You lost your best friend. You're taking care of her family and 3 babies. And yes, I just counted myself as a baby." Noel attempts a smile at me. "You don't have to be strong for me all the time. I'm here for you too." He looks at me with a red nose and blood shot eyes.

"I'm okay." I say as my eyes start to water and this time I burry my face in his neck as I try to hold in my cries. "I'm going to miss her." I choke.

"Me too…" He answers as his strong arms hold me tightly to his body and he kisses the top of my head. We stay in that position for what seems like hours till we hear.

"Mama! Auntie Hanna told me to come get you and daddy." I pull back from Noel's embrace and stand up. Wiping at my tears hoping Jessie doesn't see. The little girl who was screaming happily feeling the mood looks at us both sad.

"We're coming baby. Mama just needs to get this tie on Daddy." I tell the little girl who turns around and runs down the hall. Her happiness coming back as she's oblivious to what's going on.

"Mama said their coming! She just needs to help Daddy." She yells at who I'm guessing is Hanna.

"Well Mama and Daddy better hurry up cause the limo is waiting outside already!" I hear Hanna yell back, urging us to be quick. I can't help but let out a small giggle. _Damn Hanna…_

"Come here Daddy." I tell Noel then immediately blush as I pull him up off the bed. "I mean Noel… sorry." I shake my head embarrassed with my slip of tongue.

"Don't be sorry." Noel looks down at me as I start to put the blue tie on him. "Mama?" He tells me with nothing but sympathetic friendly eyes. I look up at him confused.

"Yes?" I answer, guessing that's what he wants from me. He then rubs my forearm as I straighten up his tie.

"I want to make sure you're okay with Emily being there today." He asks with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I'll be fine Noel." I tell him as I become stiff at the mention of her name. "It's been years… We've… we've both moved on." I say sternly, almost a little jealous of the fact that Emily has moved on. I start to walk to the door.

"Ali." Noel gently calls me.

"Yes?"

"One day at a time…" He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I then hold out my hand for him to join me. Noel then gently pulls on my arm to stop me. He grins and points to his tie.

"Looks good on me right?" He chuckles. I can't help but join him.

"Yes." I shake my head. "Aria was right." I playfully wink at him as we both walk out the room into the living room hand in hand.

"Everyone ready?" Noel asks trying to sound normal. Walking over to Jessie and scooping her in his arms. Everyone nods their head as The Khan's, The Montgomery's, Hanna and Spencer all gather everything and we walk outside to the limo.

"One day at a time…" I whisper to myself, following behind and locking the door.

##########

 **##########**

(Not Edited, I'll go back later when I have time.)

 **Hello Lovelies!**

 **Sorry, I've been slightly MIA. I've been helping my good friend with her book. If you haven't read it please do so. It's called You're my slave by emison14, on wattpad** **. So please check it out. That and work... blah.**

 **As always please review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! More to come...**

 **~Andrea**


	12. Time To Move On

_…1 Year Later…_

I didn't even realize when I became the binding link joining their family. Soon, I found myself taking care of the infant, now one year old Addison. I'd help Jess with her school work, her now being in kindergarten soon to be first grade. I even would cook and clean for all of them. It just felt like a natural transition. One all of us didn't even notice.

Noel was extremely grateful. He was feeling helpless without his life partner and to be honest, he needed every little piece of help he could get. It turns out Aria handled everything in the home front. Noel was clueless when it came to simple task, all the basic stuff you'd think he'd know, such as cooking, cleaning and let alone changing an infant's diaper. I mean this was his second baby. Heck, he didn't even balance the books at home. When he did books for a living at his day time job. Aria was amazing. She did it all.

So as you can guess… I never moved out. That apartment that I was renovating where I was only supposed to only stay for a short amount of time, with my best friend and her husband. Got rented out as I became a part of her family. In fact, throughout the year when Noel's and even Aria's parents came to visit our strange situation. They would drop little hints. Both couples insinuating that we should make it official. They wanted us to get married. Both pair of parents giving us their blessing. They even brought Jessie in on it. Her being excited that I could be her real mommy and well Addie… I was the only mother he ever knew. It was a silly thought really…

Marriage is not about taking care of kids alone. I and Noel both were haunted by the shadows of our previous partners. Neither of us wanted to go through another marriage. I mean whenever I think about the idea of being with anyone like that… I can't help but think about her and the last time I saw her.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"My condolences for your lost." I can't help it as my breath gets caught in my throat. I'd know that voice anywhere. She's here. She came. How did I not notice her standing in the line while Noel and I waited at the entrance of the church? As people gave him and his kids their condolences. Me standing with them holding Addie and attending to Jessie as he spoke to the people._

 _"Thank you Emily." Noel answers her and holds a tight smile, being protective of me he pulls me close to himself wrapping his arm around my waist as I hold his son. Letting me know he's there for me. "Thank you for coming." Noel chokes out, becoming emotional. I instinctively run my hand up and down his back in comfort as I feel a lump in my throat as well. Not knowing if it's because Emily bring up so many emotions or because Noel's on the verge of tears again. More than likely both…_

 _"Of course, I wouldn't think about not being here." She tells him as she looks over to me, with a sad smile. I can't help it as I look at her almost in awe. She looks breath taking. More beautiful than I remember. Then I notice a blonde girl behind her looking down. Close but still giving her, her space as she talks to us. Is that her date? Did she fuckin' bring a date to her best friend's funeral!_

 _"Aria was my best friend. I know we lost touch but I loved her like a sister." Emily brings me out of my jealous thoughts._

 _"She loved you too Em." Noel let silent tears escape his eyes. "We're sorry we-"_

 _"Don't…" Emily cuts him off and immediately reaches out to bring him in for a hug. He let go of my waist and hugs on to her for dear life, after all they both used to be best friends too. I strain myself trying to hear them. I can't hear what their saying to each other as their whispering back and forth for quite a while. Both crying in each other embrace. What looks like asking for forgiveness? Almost like they are coming to some type of understanding. When they finally let go… Emily comes up to me and stares directly into my eyes. Her cheeks are flushed from crying and it looks like she wants to tell me something. Almost like she wants to say something but chickens out when Noel pats her back. Then she directs her attention to Addison and smiles at the baby boy._

 _"Emily, this is Addison Emilio Khan and Jessica Auri Khan." Noel introduces his children by their full names. Jessie just stares at her father, with her hands on her hips acting mad. "Or well also known as Jessie." Noel chuckles as his daughter dramatics and she extends her hand to Emily to shake like she's a big girl and smiles at the correction. Emily takes it gently and kneels down to the little girl's level. She looks at her with all kinds of love in her eyes._

 _"Hi, I'm your Auntie Emily." She introduces herself. Jessie immediately turns her head and looks at me, confused._

 _"She's my Auntie like Auntie Hanna and Auntie Spencer?" I nod my head as I bite my bottom lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. "But mama… you and mommy never talked about her." I look to Emily and I can see the hurt in her eyes._

 _"It's just that u-uh Auntie Emily has been away. S-she lives in Texas." I try to recover as my heart breaks for my ex-wife and Jessie for not getting to know each other because of me. Emily would have been so good to her._

 _"May I have a hug Jessie?" Emily asks her softly. Jessie looks at me for permission, I nod my head at her. Jessie then immediately hugs Emily. Emily holds the little girl and stands up with her in her arms as she sniffles through a smile._

 _"You're pretty Auntie Emmy." Jessie tells the tall brunette giving her a nickname already, just meeting her. She likes her, you can tell. She then smiles at Emily and Emily returns it widely and kisses her cheek._

 _"Thank you but not as pretty as you. You looks so much like your mommy and daddy." She tells the little girl who blushes at Emily's compliment as she pushes some of her fallen hair behind her ear. Emily then kisses her head gently and looks over to Noel. She stares at the baby boy in my hands and motions her head at him asking for permission. Noel nods his head back as she places Jessie down back on her feet._

 _"May I?" She asks me holding out her hands, addressing me, wanting the baby. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I was admiring Emily._

 _"O-of course." I stutter and hand her the premature baby boy, who is only a couple days old. When I hand off Addie to Emily, her hands lightly touched mine as we transferred him from me to her. I felt it… I felt the spark. That fuckin' spark she gives me. Damn it. We continue to stare into each other's eyes for a moment till both our eyes snap down to the baby in her arms, who starts to slightly whine with little whimpering cries._

 _"T-thank you Ali-A-Alison." She stutters herself. Almost calling me by my nickname. "Hi, Addison. It's nice to meet you." Emily directs to the little boy as tears collect in her eyes as she gently rocks him trying to keep him from crying. "I'm your Auntie Emmy." She copies Jessie nickname for her. "It's nice to meet you." She then leans down and kisses him on the forehead. I can't stop staring at her. How she is with him. My God she's so beautiful…_

 _"It's time…" I hear Spencer call to Noel and I. "Noel, Ali… Their waiting for you and the kids." Spencer comes and breaks us out of the moment and takes Addie from Emily as she hurries us off. Me looking back at Emily before she's out of sight. It looked like she was going to follow us but her date grabbed her by the arm stopping her._

 _-End of flashback-_

The last time I saw Emily that day she had that blonde girl on her arm, who was gently rubbing her back as she cried. When they walked away from the cemetery, it killed me. I wanted nothing more than to speak with her. To yell at her. To accuse her of cheating on me. To fuckin' hug her and slap her all at once. That was the last time I saw her… over a year ago. I shake my head snapping out of my thoughts as Jessie runs into the kitchen. Making her little brother squeal in excitement as she enters the room. I can't help but smile at my children.

"Where's daddy? I'm hungry!" My little girl says happily.

"Noel!" I scream for him from the kitchen.

"Yes!" He screams back from down the hall.

"Jessie's ready. Come get breakfast before you drop her off at school and go to work!"

"Geeze, I hear ya. No need to yell babe." He says as he walk into the kitchen and kisses my cheek as he straighten up his tie. "How are my beautiful ladies doing this fine morning?" He asks with a bright smile. He then grabs Jessie by her chin and playfully smirks t her.

"Good daddy! Mama made us pancakes." Our little girl say's happily as I walk over to Addie and start to feed him.

Maybe we can do this… Get married. One day.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"Hell yeah! Emily Fuckin' Fields is officially back on the east coast!" Hanna screams to me in the airport as I walk through the tunnel as we exit the plane. I can't help but drop my carryon bag, chuckling at my friend's antics and run towards her just as enthusiastic as she runs straight for me. I catch her in my arms and twirl her around dramatically.

"Hanna!" I can't help but squeal with her in my arms as she peppers my face with kisses, her legs wrapping around me as I carry her in the airport.

"I've missed you so much Em." Hanna say's as I try to put her down but she just clings to me for dear life. Then swats me on the shoulder playfully. "What the fuck took you so long! You said over a year ago that you were moving back here." She tells me in a scolding manner. We've all been waiting. I can't help it as my smile fades and I think of her.

"Hanna! Calm down." Spencer laughs at our friend. "Leave the Emily alone." Hanna finally walks away shooting daggers at Spencer.

"Don't think this conversation is over Em!" Hanna warns me, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Spencer..." I walk over to my tall brunette friend and greet her as soon as Hanna lets go of me. "I've missed you both so much." I pull her in for a long tight hug as I rock us both back and forth. Missing them both so very much. Last time I was on the east coast, it wasn't so cheerful.

"We've missed you too Em." Spencer says as my friend come up behind me carrying our carry-ons, kindly picking up the one I dropped while running to Hanna.

"Spencer this is my good friend Toby. Toby, the brilliant Spencer Hasting." I joke as they both shake hands and make eye contact.

"Are they like having a moment or something?" Hanna whispers to me.

"I think so…" I whisper back as we watch the pair become extremely shy and hold on to each other's hands way too long.

"Come on you two. Let's get out of here." I call to both Spencer and Toby. "There's a bunch we've got to do if we are going to stick to the plan." I smile brightly at them.

"You and your plan Em." Toby chuckles. "Lead the way."

 **xxxxxxx**

"Al, I'm home!" Noel screams, happily.

"Hey there you." I say as I walk into the living room with a basket full of laundry. "Your home early." I say as I drop the basket on the floor.

"Yeah, we're going out tonight." Noel walks over to me, smiling widely, holding something behind his back.

"Since when?" I chuckle at how enthusiastic he's being. He can kinda be cute sometimes.

"My boss gave me two tickets to The Opera. We've got to entertain a few clients and their wives." He tells me excited. "I got you this." I eye him as he hands me the present.

"What is it?" I say as I look at it.

"Open it." He tells me excitedly. I take the present from his hand and start to unwrap it. I suck in a deep breath, a lump forming in my throat.

"Oh my God… Noel." I say as I cover my mouth with my hand. "It's beautiful." I say as I pull out a long red dress.

"Not as beautiful as you, babe. I got you some heels to go with it." He smiles then looks at me dead in the eyes. It almost looks like he's gathering up all his courage. "I-I… will you go out with me tonight Ali?"

"Like on a date?" I look at him unbelieving. Noel and I have never really expressed being together, together. I mean yeah we always call each other by pet names. Snuggled on the coach and talked about our day, mostly about the kids. We practically were already married. Just we never kissed or had sex.

"Uh-Yeah. Like a date." He says as he rubs his neck. "Is that okay? I mean… I thought… it would be nice." He looks at me like a lost puppy.

"I mean No-" His eyes look at me sad and a frown starts to appear. "I mean Yeah-Yes of course it's alright. I didn't mean no as it isn't alright." I tell him smiling, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks, feeling extremely happy and embarrassed all at the same time. "O-of course, I'd love to go out tonight Noel."

"I'm going to go get Addie and Jessie and I'm going to drop them off with Hanna. She's going to take care of them over-night." Noel tells me smiling. "Be ready by 6pm. I'm going to get dressed over there at her house. I-I want to pick you up like a gentleman." Noel looks down and starts to blush himself. "I want to do this right Ali. I want to make you happy."

"Okay." I tell him as I bite my lower lip. "I'll be ready by 6 then." He comes over to me and kisses my cheek, then smiles widely, not really knowing what to do with his hands. Then steps back clapping them.

"Ok, yeah I'll be back." He chuckles and turns to leave out the front door.

"Noel!" I giggle at how awkward he's being. "You forgot Addie, sweetie." He looks at me completely confused. "You're supposed to drop him off at Hanna's after you pick up Jess from school." I remind him of his plan.

"Oh… yeah. I knew that." He shakes his head and goes towards Addie's room while pointing. I nod my head in agreement with the biggest grin on my face. His whole face flush from embarrassment.

That man… he is all kinds of cute.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"So I've narrowed it down to two houses Hanna." I tell my best friend over the phone, excited. "I uh- I'd like for you to go with me to check them out. When you have time of course." I tell her as I sit in my large office.

"The Emily Field's buying her first house, huh?" Hanna chuckles.

"Well… Han this isn't my first house." I tell her a little sad that she's forgotten.

"You know… What I meant. I meant this is your first house by yourself. Here. In New York." Hanna tries to play off what she just said with a nervous chuckle.

"I just need you to do me a favor. I know it's a lot to ask but… I want you to look at them and tell me what Ali would think of them. I mean… if she was with me which one you'd think she'd want me to get." I wince when the words come out waiting for her reaction. I've always vocalized my plan to Hanna. I don't think she ever thought I'd go through with it though.

"Em…" Hanna replies sad and disappointed in me.

"I know Han. I know. I just… you know what my plans are. They got slightly derailed with Aria passing and I know that Noel and Ali needed some time, especially with the kids. I just, I'm back now. I've got all my stuff together. I know what I want. I want to pursue her –"

"Em…" She repeats again with the same tone of voice.

"No, Hanna. I love her. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet. I just know that it's going to be me and her. I've done everything I said I would do. I'm sober. I've got a great job where if Ali never wants to work a day in her life again, she doesn't have too. And soon I'll have the house of our dreams. I'm going to be able to give her everything that I've always wanted to. Everything we always talked about when we were younger." I tell her hopeful. "I don't care how long it takes for me to win her back."

"Em... I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I ask her confused and upset that she isn't on my side.

"She's seeing someone."

"That's okay Hanna. I have no problem with that. I know she'll choose me. I promise I'll be honorable. I just need to figure out how to be her friend again. How to get her to let me in."

"No Emily. You don't understand. S-she's seeing Noel." That's the moment I lost all hope. I waited too long. "Em." Hanna snaps be back to reality.

"I understand Hanna. I won't interfere."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _…8 Months Later…_

It all happened so fast really, too fast. After that day we went out for his work event. That was first of many dates to come. We were married 2 month ago in front of a judge. Marriage to Noel was different from my first marriage as it could get. With Emily, I had passion – love, laughter, fun. With Noel, I shared a responsibly of two kids. Of a home. Don't get me wrong. Noel was a great husband. He was kind, thoughtful, gentle and very loving. It's just… His heart belonged to someone else and I understood because I felt the same.

We had attraction to each other. I mean Noel is a very handsome man. When I walk into any room with him, you could see all the other women and some men's envy. I'm proud to be his wife. To walk anywhere holding his hand or on his arm but it was more of us physically needing another person. It wouldn't have work if we both seeked out different partners. They wouldn't have love the kids like we did. This home. It worked with us being together. We were not in love and we didn't fool ourselves. It was about the kids and after we got married it was about lust when we were sexually together. I mean we are human, we have needs.

"Ali…" Noel pants, into my lips as we make out on our bed, tangled in each other's arms.

"Yes baby…" I answer as I kiss him back, just wanting to be fucked. God… I'm so horny. I need him.

"I want you…" He tells me fully aroused. "Come here." He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. His hands immediately coming down to my ass as he pushes me into his already growing cock. Me not being able to help it and starting to rock into him, in encouragement for it to grow harder. I then try to turn in his arms, as I try to lay down and pull him on top of me. He pulls me back in the same position, being stronger than me.

"Noel…" I say trying to pull out of his arms again and pull him down on top of me. "I don't like it like that. With me on top." I mumble into his mouth.

"Please baby… I want you to like this." He tells me as he starts to take off my shirt and immediately attacking my large breast with his mouth. I try my best to stay into it. I grab the back of his head and pull him in closer to me.

"Mmhmm… No, baby… I want you on top." I try to convince him as I bring his mouth to mine and kiss him deeply. "I like it when you're in control." I tell him as I bite his bottom lip.

"Please Ali. You never want to be on top." He starts to pout, "You're so beautiful baby. I want you to ride me." Noel says as he pulls off his boxers and his cock springs free. He then reaches down to pull both my panties and shorts off as I lean up to let him.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You're so beautiful baby. Please don't let anyone ever touch you like this but me." Emily looks up at me almost begging me. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Her beneath me… begging me to only let her love me, physically, like this, me on top of her, in control of my own pleasure. I lift my leg to allow her to take both my panties and shorts off. Right before I start to ride her fingers and my breast bounce up and down as I arch my back, trying to feel more of her._

 _-End of flashback-_

I snap myself out of my thoughts. Trying my best to clear my mind of my ex-wife. As Noel suck on my neck and I try to bite back a moan. Thinking about Emily just turning me on even more as I feel my pussy start to throb. I hate that every time I'm intimate with Noel I think of her. I soon as I close my eyes she consumes my thoughts.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"I want you Ali." She breathes into my ear. "Please baby…" Emily says as she gropes my breast roughly. I can't help but nod my head as I give her , her way. Straddling her._

 _"Whatever you want baby." I tell her._

 _"I want you like this... On top." My wife barely chokes out as she sucks on my neck and I close my eyes in pleasure as she runs her hands up and down my back. I lean down and grab the fake cock in my hand. I position the strap-on at my opening so I can ride her, her favorite position._

 _-End of flashback-_

"I want to see your breast bouncing up and down as my cock feels you up. I want you to take control." Noel continues to talk dirty to me. I can't help but feel turned on. By both my memories and the way he's touching me. Wanting so badly for him to take me but I can't have my way with him. Not with me on top. I promised...

"How about like this." I pull out of Noels embrace and get on all fours in front of him butt naked. Just needing us to be in any other position than the one that reminds me of my ex-wife.

"God Ali… You're so beautiful." He immediately comes up behind me and spreads open my legs as he's positions his cock at my opening. And runs his hands up and down my bare back before leaning forward and cupping my breast.

"Noel…" I can't help but say his name as I bit my lip and arch my back. Making sure my ass is pushing into him and my upper back is against his chest. Feeling the head of his dick teasing my pussy lips and touching my clit. "Just fuck me already…" I demand and he uses his other hand to place his dick at my opening before he thrust deeply inside me. "Yes…" I enthusiastically say. Trying to encourage my husband so we can just get this over with. I don't need foreplay, this isn't about love anyways... I just need to cum.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Sign here Mrs. Khan." I can't help but smile. "Now you Mr. Khan." The lawyer tells both Noel and I as we sign the adoption papers along with a whole stack of legal paper work.

"Congratulations, to you both. Last step is we just need to mail this in so a judge can sign it and you Mrs. Khan will officially legally be the mother of both Jessica and Addison Khan." The old man smiles widely at us four.

"Yay!" Jessie jumps up and down. "Mama… I can't wait!" The little girl tells me excitedly. As Addie just claps his hands, now almost being two.

"It's almost done babe. We just got to wait a couple weeks and it'll be official." Noel tells me as he hugs me tightly. I can't help but burry my face in his neck.

"I can't wait." I tell him as I smiling brightly at him. "Thank you for giving me a family." I lean in and kiss him sweetly.

 _…3 weeks later…_

"Ali! It just came in!" I can't help but giggle at my husband's excitement as he calls me on the phone.

"What came in?" I ask as I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me." Noel mock scolds me.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" I question a little shocked and amused.

"I know you Ali. I've known you for years." He chuckles. "Anyways, IT CAME IN!"

"Okay, what came in babe?" This guy…

"The certificate and paperwork Mrs. Khan. The one that says you are legally our children's mother."

"Oh Noel." I say starting to cry.

"Everything is official beautiful. All the paperwork for the wills, insurances and the kids are final. There's no getting rid of us now." Noel tells me and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm so happy." I tell him. "Thank you."

"Get dress Mama. Daddy, Jessie and Addie are taking you out tonight. I'll be home in about 40 minutes. I just need to go get the kids."

"Okay." I tell him as I hang up the phone and go to our room to shower and get dressed.

 _…1 Hour Later…_

"Mrs. Khan, your husband was due over 30 minutes ago to pick up Addie." The daycare worker states.

"What? He called me an hour ago saying he was on his way." I tell her confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he isn't here."

"Okay, I'll be right there to pick him up." Maybe he got caught up with Jessie's teacher at the school. I think to myself as I gather my purse and keys. I then hear a knock on the door right before I open it.

"Hello Mrs. Khan?" I look at the two men.

"Yes," I ask the police officers as I feel myself go faint.

"May we come in?" One of the taller one asks.

"No-no. I've got to go get my son. My husband is running a little late." I say trying to walk pass the men.

"It's about your husband Mrs. Khan. I'm so sorry. Is there someone we can call for you?" By this time one of them is holding me up as my knees buckle.

"Call Spen-Spencer. In my phone." I had one of them men my cell phone.

Then it went black.

 **##########**

(Not Edited)

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Surprised to see me so soon? Well, I had some time today and wanted to give you a treat. I've got to ask. Did you see that coming? Some of you are so smart and already guessed a Ali and Noel marriage but that ending though. What do you think?**

 **I've got to say I was so shocked and sad by some of the PM's and reviews I've got. A lot of you were upset that last chapter had no Emison. Friends, remember this is an Emison fanfic. They are end game. I had to show how close Noel and Ali got. Why they decided to get married. How deeply Alison loves the children like they are her own. I did give a warning when I started this book. For those of you who forgot. Please go back and read it.**

 **Sorry I had to get that out of the way. There are a few of you that left great reviews and I want to say because of YOU. It help me continue with this. That there are a few people who are actually enjoying this. To those of YOU. I say THANK YOU. It means the world to me.**

 **Also, I know... I know. I've let WAGTD get neglected. I will force myself to sit down and update. A friend of mine gave me a few idea's on where to go with it.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Till later,**

 **~Andrea**


	13. It hurts

Why does it feel like every time I start to feel happy? Genuinely happy something bad always happens? Right when everything was starting to feel like clockwork with Noel and I. Right when we were in a routine with the children. It's almost like God likes to play with me. I'm 26 years old and I've already been divorced. I married my best friend's husband and now… I'm a… I'm a... I can't even say it. To top it all off, I'm now a single mother with a 2 year old toddler and 6 year old child. My children… oh my God… my children.

"Spencer." I say groggily as I roll my head to the side as I lay on the couch. God where am I? "Spencer…" I call her again.

"Oh my God Ali. Yes, I'm here." I immediately feel someone come and grab my hand as my eyes try their best to flutter open and I feel my throat dry.

"M-my babies?" I ask her as I clear my throat and she kneels down next to me. I've finally got my eyes open and try to focus on Spencer when I feel her fingers gently petting my forehead in comfort.

"Their taken care of Ali. Don't worry about them. They're safe. Worry about yourself and getting better. How are you feeling?" She asks me with nothing but concern. I can't help but start to cry. "Here drink some water." She hands me a bottle water and I take a sip.

"Spence…" I choke out, my sobs are threatening to spill out. I don't know how much longer I can hold them in. "My husband… he… Noel." I'm now fully sobbing and Spencer has wrapped her arms around me, protectively hugging me to her body.

"Hey… shhh… It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Spencer lightly kisses the top of my head and continues to hold me into her body as I pull away upset. I sit up on the couch. Looking at my friend wanting her to explain it to me. She needs to explain this to me what the hell happened. I don't understand.

"He was so young. He was only 27. W-we just got married 9 months ago. He promised me he'd take care of me and the kids. H-h-he never broke any promise to me Spencer." I continue to sob, just trying to understand what the hell is going on. "H-he he always kept his promises. Why? Why now… I can't do this by myself." At this point I can feel my heart in my throat. I'm about to have a panic attack. I can't help it as my voice keeps rising and rising as I feel like I'm spinning out of control. I can't help but go into deep thought.

Parenting is a team sport. I need him. I can't be at two places at once. I can't be at Jessie's school while I'm taking Addie to the doctors. Not even to mention going to work. I need to go to work. I went years to school and got my degree. I can't give up my career. I can't do this without him. I need him. This only works with him. When Spencer brings me back to reality.

"Ali… sshh… He didn't break any promises." She tries to console me and grabs my face. Speaking to me softly. "Ali look at me. He didn't break any promises to you." She continues to try to get me to look at her. To calm me down. The best way she knows how.

"YES HE DID!" I can't help but scream at her. "He told me we'd do this together. He promised! He promised me… He-he said that we'd be a family."

"YOU ARE A FAMILY!" Spencer screams back at me as she stands up just as upset. "What else do you want! Don't you dare act like he didn't take care of you and your family. You have two children who love you as their own mother even though you NEVER gave birth to them! You are their legal guardians and no one can take them away from you. He kept his promises. He set up everything for you to be a family. He loved you Ali!" Spencer looks at me like I'm so ungrateful. "He… he just wasn't in love with you." She looks me dead in the eyes. "You weren't in love with him either. You can still have your family." She lightens up at the end. "It's your job now to keep your promise." She tells me as she walks out of the living room and down the hall to the restroom.

I can't help but throw myself back on the couch in frustration. How dare she yell at me like I didn't just lose my husband. I'm a fuckin' widow! How dare she act like this family would work without him. I can't help but burry my face into my hands. "God please…" I plead for help when all of a sudden I hear the doorbell ring.

I stand up and make my way to the door. I wipe my eyes and sniffle trying to get my composure as the doorbell rings again. "Coming…" I say as I unlock the door and open it and see a familiar face.

"Ali…" I hear my blonde friend say. She's holding Addison in her arms as my baby boy looks up at me with innocent eyes, slightly smiling. I immediately take him from Hanna's arms and cuddle my baby boy into me. As I slide down to the floor with him in my arms starting to bawl again.

"Thank you Hanna…." I say in between sobs. "Thank you for taking care of my baby boy." I sniffle trying to compose myself. God… I can't keep doing this.

"Of course Ali." Hanna chokes back sobs herself. "I'm so-"

"No don't…" I cut her off. "Not yet. I'm not ready… just… not yet." I tell her as I hold my baby boy in my arms. My blonde friend just looks down in understanding as Spencer walks back into the room. I start to look around. Where's my other baby…

"God… finally Hanna. We've been waiting for you. Where's Jessie?" Spencer asks confused and I see Hanna's face flush red.

"Did you forget about Jessie Hanna!" I accuse my friend as panic starts to set in.

"Hanna, I told you specifically to go get Jessica at school and Addison from daycare!" Spencer tells her sternly.

"I-I know… I just couldn't be at two places at once. I-I got some help. I had to go get Addison cause I'm in his sign-out list. I called Jessie's teacher and let her know the situation. To allow that-" Hanna stutters.

"Help?" I cut her off and look at Hanna confused trying to understand her rambling as we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that." Hanna says nervously and opens the front door with me still sitting in the middle of the entry way with my son.

"Hi." I heard… and I feel dizzy again. Oh my God…

"Spence…" I call her for help.

"Ali!" Spencer is immediately by my side and gets Addie from my arms. I start to feel faint again. She hands the baby to Hanna who takes him and holds him close. "Emily! Get her." Spencer screams and snaps Emily out of her daze.

"Mama!" I hear my baby girl Jessie cry.

"It's okay baby girl… I got your mama. Don't worry." Emily soothes her. "Go with Auntie Spencer. I'm just going to carry your mama to the couch she just needs auntie Emmy's help." And then I feel it. Those damn sparks. Even as I feel faint and can barely breathe. Her warmth is like home. She lifts me up in her arms and carries me to the couch, it feels intoxicating.

"Ali…" Spencer calls worried.

"I'm-I'm ok-k." I get out and push Emily away. Even though everything in me wants to hug her tightly. "I'm ok." I now say more confidently and sit up. "Just… just stay over there." I point to the corner of the room and can see how uncomfortable Emily is and she steps back. She's looking at the floor and starts to play with her hands.

"I'm so-"

"Don't!" I look at her extremely pissed off. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to disappear for years then come back and be the hero!"

"Ali…" She tries to interrupt me.

"Don't call me that! It's Alison to you." I tell her as I stare her down. I swear to go I could kill her right now. I then turn to look at my baby girl with a softer and more gentle look. "Jessie baby. Mama's sorry for yelling. Auntie Emmy and I-uh we need to talk. Please go to your room. Hanna take her and Addie to the room." I look at my blonde best friend.

"Ali-" Hanna starts.

"I said take the kids to the room Hanna. Put on a Disney movie as I talk to my- as I talk to Emily." I instantly correct myself and snap at her.

"I will but you've got to listen to me Ali. We needed her tonight. We needed her help and she was there to help. Without a second thought she was at the school picking up your daughter." Hanna rebelliously tells me before taking my children to the room. She then looks at Emily, "Thank you Em. Just incase no one say's it." Hanna then leaves. As soon as I hear the door shut close, I look at Emily.

"Alison." She starts and walks close to me but as always I interfere by holding up my hand to her, making her stay where she's at. I have to show her who is boss. She is NOT going to have the upper hand here.

"Wait." I hiss. Emily looks at me confused as I hold my a finger to her now. "Wait till she turns the movie on so they can't hear us." Emily then plops down on the couch and rubs her face extremely frustrated.

"Well… hi to you too." Emily scoffs upset, she then slyly mocks me. "Long time no see. You look good Em. Glad to see you and happy you could help." she mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic right now? I just fuckin' lost my husband!" I scream at her. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare?" Emily points to herself. "Don't I DARE? Do what Ali?!" Emily stands up showing me she isn't scared. "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me?" She looks me dead in the eyes. "Ali..." she softens.

"I already told you it's ALISON!" I scream.

" I get it okay! I get it. I lost him too. Or did you forget? He was my best friend before he was your husband! My ex-best friend who married my ex-wife!" She stands up and crosses her arms, furious.

"No-no… I'm not doing this right now. Go…" I look at Emily who looks at me hurt. "NOW!"

"You're welcome by the way." Emily says as she starts to walk out. She then turns around with a softer look on her face on of empathy. A tired look in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss Ali. I truly… truly am sorry." And with that she walked out.

"How dare you allow her to come here." I yell at Spencer who knows better. She grabs me and brings me close to her as I struggle against her. "No! Why did you let her come here?" I fight against her arms as she pull me in closer. "I can't…" I start to sob uncontrollably. "I-I… I can't do this right now…"

"You don't have to Ali." Spencer whispers as she kisses my forehead. "Shhh... you don't have to. I'm here for you."

"It hurts Spencer..." I grab my heart. "It hurts..."

 **#######**

(Not Edited)

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Here is a short one for you all. I want to dedicate this to a fan who the last couple of week just voted the heck out of all my stories. She motivated my butt to sit down and write. I want to say a big Thank You Julianadlry (on WattPad) Also to everyone else who added or voted for my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Very drama felt. Here is where the fun starts friend.**

 **Were some of you thinking Emily was just going to bow down to Ali? No... It's not going to be that easy for either of them. Stay tuned. As always please vote and comment. It brings joy to my heart.**

 **~Andrea**


	14. She doesn't have to know

**~Emily's POV~**

"Spence…" I sigh into the phone trying to convince her. We've been on the phone for over an hour.

"Emily, I just don't think this is a good idea. She's… she's just so broken right now. I don't think she'd forgive me if I let you." Spencer tells me sympathetically.

"You don't have to tell her it was me. Please… Let me help. I want you and Hanna to focus on her and the kids." I plead.

"Em…" She sighs out unsure.

"Please this is the only way for me to be there for her right now. I know she needs all of us. Whether she believes it or not. I promise not to over step any bounds… She'll never know it was me. Just please let me do this for her. I need to help. Or… or I'm going to go crazy Spence. This is how I can tell her right now."

"Oh God… Em. S-she's not ready to let you in yet."

"I know. She doesn't have to-"

"Listen. I'm only doing this because I know you both need this. And honestly… I need your help too. I know with you helping with the funeral arrangement a-and the finances. I'll be able to give Ali and the kids the attention they need right now… Please… just please… don't mess this up." She warns me, in almost a begging tone.

"Never. Not when it's for her. She'll never know it was me." I promise.

"God… I hope so. I have a really bad feeling about this and I really don't want to have to explain why I let you help when I know she doesn't want you to have anything to do with this. With her or the kids right now."

"You won't. I give you my word. In fact I'm going to do everything over the phone and I'm going to use your name for all the arrangements. Just… promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"I need you to be there for her. She's going to lash out at you. She's going to try to push you away and tell you she doesn't need you. She'll become selfish and not listen to your side of things." I take a deep breath and smile to myself. "But… that's when you know she needs you the most. Don't let her send you away. Like I did…" I tell Spencer with all seriousness. "Let Hanna take care of the kids. I've talked to her already. Your job Spence is her. She needs someone and right now that has to be you."

"She needs you Em." Spencer whispers to more herself then me.

"She will have me. Just for right now it's going to be in secret." There is a silence pause as we come to a mutual agreement. "Keep me posted Spence. Let me know how she's doing."

"I will Em but now you've got to promise me something."

"Anything when it comes to Ali." I answer without even thinking.

"I trust you. You better not mess it up this time. She deserves better…"

"I love her Spence. I've always have loved her. I never stopped. I without a doubt promise you I will never intentionally hurt her again. She's my world and she doesn't even know it."

"God… what the hell happened to you two? How-"

"Honestly, I don't even know."

"Why didn't you tell her Em?"

"I tried Spence. Kenneth had the restraining order on me. She totally blocked Hanna and me out of her life completely. Aria and Noel blocked us out as well. I even wrote her letters. Every single one… she sent back." I can't help but become emotional. "It's in the past though. I don't care what happened or how it happened. I'm going to fight for her this time."

"Em, you've got to give her time. Noel just pass away and she was only married to him for 9 months. A-and the kids…" Spencer starts to ramble.

"Spencer. I understand. I'm not going to go to her tomorrow and tell her of my undying love. I'll respect her space and time." I smile into the phone. "Not only Ali's but the kids. I want to be there for them too."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hello Ms..?" I say as I practically run into the classroom. Searching for Jessie and swinging the door open like a caveman. Not realizing how dramatic I'm being._

 _"Aguilar." The beautiful petite Latina woman answers with a smile and slight chuckle looking up from her desk. "You must be Auntie Em?" My eyes immediately go Jessie and I nod my head 'yes' at the woman. The shy little girl nervously gets up from the desk and puts her backpack on. Her teacher starts walking towards me and Jessie shyly hides behind her, holding on her leg. The woman reaches behind her and runs her hand in comfort up and down the small 6 year olds child arm. "I hate to ask this but may I see ID?" Ms. Aguilar asks as she approaches me with Jessie._

 _"Oh yeah… of course." I scramble to reach into my purse to get my wallet. "Did Hanna Marin call and let you know of the situation?" I ask her as I hand over my new NY driver license._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry I have to…" She starts._

 _"No… please. Don't be sorry. I don't mind one bit. You're just trying to keep Jessie safe. I completely understand." I wave my hand at her completely understanding her position of having to let a stranger pick up one of her students. Suddenly my eyes snap from Jessie to the school teacher for the first time. She's smiling at me with sad eyes, knowing the situation and that's when I notice how really gorgeous she is._

 _"Well Auntie Emmy. I'm going to just make a copy of this real quick. Give me a second." The teacher then kneels down to look at Jessie. "Jess don't you want to say hi to your Auntie?" The little girl just nods shyly looking over at me and blushes slightly. "Remember how excited you were to see her? When I told you that she was going to get you?" Jessie nods her head at the teacher. Ms. Aguilar then teases her and pokes her tummy playfully. "And you know what?" Her teacher encourages her now having the little girl giggling. "She is every bit as beautiful as you said she was." Ms. Aguilar then winks at Jessie as she gets up to walk to the back of the room where her copy machine is. She turns around and then nods at me encouraging me to go to child._

 _"Um… Hi Jessie." I say as I mimic her teacher earlier and kneel down to her level. "Remember me?" The little girl just nods as she stares at me._

 _"Y-yes…" She bites her cheek. "You're my Auntie Emmy. My mama's and daddies best friend that lives in Texas." I can't help but look at the little girl confused and a bit shocked, not knowing where she got that information from. Last time I saw her she had no idea who I was but then ask._

 _"How did you know that?"_

 _"When I met you for the first time at mommy's..." Jessie gets quite for a second then continues. "I ask mama about you. Her and daddy told me and showed me pictures of all of you. Mama likes to talk about you the most." The small Aria look alike tells me coming out of her shell. I can't help but slightly sniffle as my eyes water._

 _"Can I have a hug?" The little girl immediately jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. "Hey is everything alright baby girl?" I ask as I hold her and she buries her face in my neck._

 _"She just got a little scared. School let out over an hour ago and well her mama or daddy is never late." Her teacher answers for her as she walks back with my ID. "Just give me one more second. I just need to call your Auntie Hanna real quick Jessie. Then you can go ok?" The teacher tells the little girl who is still buried in my arms. I smile at the teacher, silently giving her the okay to call Hanna. She walks a few feet away to her desks to call._

 _"Are you scared Jessie?" I bring my attention back to the little girl who nods her head against my shoulder as I hug her. "Hey there's no reason to be scared. I'm here. I got you. Auntie Emmy will never let anything bad happen to you. I'm going to take you home to your mama, ok?"_

 _"Ok." Jessie whispers into my shoulder sadly._

 _"All set, I got the go ahead from emergency contact Auntie Hanna Marin that a Ms. Emily Catherine Fields who is 5'7, 135 lbs. with brown hair and brown eyes is allowed to take Miss Jessica Kahn here home." The beautiful woman humorously says, with a childlike grin. I can't help but smile back at her and slightly shake my head in amusement._

 _"That's not fair." I slightly tease back as I stand and pick up Jessie. Holding her in my arms as I carry her on my hip. "You know almost everything about me and I didn't even get your first name."_

 _"Well, almost everything…" The teacher looks at me with a flirty smile._

 _"You have a copy of my driver's license. You technically even have a picture of me now and know where I live." I chuckle. "What do you mean almost everything?" I eye the school teacher challenging._

 _"Well… I don't have your number?" I can't help but immediately blush._

 _"Yeah… of course. You'll probably need that huh?" I ask her confused. Will she need my number? What the hell is happening right now? The school teacher walks over to her desk, swaying her hips a little more than she has too and gets a posted note with a pen. Damn it Em, don't stare at your ex-wife's daughter's teacher! I scold myself. She then give me the pen in my free hand, slightly touching my hand longer then she needs too and holds the posted note for me to write on. "You know… You still haven't given me your first name." I can't help but smile._

 _"Theresa." She tells me and smile back. "I'm glad you had to come pick up Jessie today Auntie Emmy." The teacher tells me._

 _I can't help but nod my head at her politely and slightly smile. Then bringing my attention immediately back to the little girl I'm here for. "Ready to go Jessie?"_

 _"Yes, I want my mama." The little girl mumbles with a sniffle. My heart immediately breaking at the mention of Ali. I can't help but instinctively hug her tighter to me and run my hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her._

 _"I know baby girl. I'm taking you straight home." I tell her. "Jessie don't forget to tell Ms. Aguilar thank you."_

 _"Thank you Ms. Aguilar." Jessie tells her teacher._

 _"Yes, thank you so much. We're sorry we had to keep you after hours." I sincerely apologize._

 _"No, please don't thank me. I hope everything is okay. Tell Mrs. Khan it was no problem." The young teacher smiles back, slightly rocking on her high heels and gives a slight wave bye._

 _-End of flashback-_

"EMILY! Are you even listening…" Spencer says over the phone pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Spence. I spaced out."

"I've got to go…" Spencer sighs.

"Give Ali and big hug and kiss from me." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Just don't tell her it's literally from me. Or she'll probably sucker punch you." Spencer then just bust up laughing.

"Well it might be stress relief for her. But… as much as I love Ali. I'm not willing to get physically abused." I can hear the tall brunette grinning from ear to ear.

"Take care of her. I'll call you soon."

"Take Care Em."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"When I picked up Jessie that day from school. I feel in love with that little girl. I want to protect her and her brother. I want to be a part of all their lives. Not just Ali's. I want to make them all Fields one day."

"I know Em and you will." And with that Spencer ends the call.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Ali's POV~**

 _…Three days later…_

"Spencer?!" I scream as I walk into the living room, putting on my earing. Just really calling out cause I have no idea where she is in the house.

"Yes? In here!" She screams back from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you took care of everything?" I say as I straighten out my black dress walking over to where she is. "There isn't anything I need to do or someone to call?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Ali, we've talked about this. Everything is taken care of. You just need to get yourself and your two pretty little kids to the church in an hour." Spencer says as she smiles sadly. She then walks over and puts a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Well, I would but Hanna's been crazy this morning. She insisted on dressing them both." I say as I sit on a bar stool and reach over to the coffee cup and sweeten it with some sugar and milk.

"Then just worry about yourself then." Spencer tells me and raises an eyebrow. "Want me to make you a bagel?"

"Yes." I tell her as I playfully glare at her. "How the heck did you take care of everything? You and Hanna have barely left mine and the kids sides in the last 3 days." I question her.

"I'm a Hasting. Do you doubt me?" She meets my glare.

"Okay… ok. I'll stop drilling you." I take a sip of my coffee. "How about…"

"Ali." Spencer warns me.

"'K.." I look down at my coffee cup. "I just want to get through the day. I'm seriously starting to hate these things."

"I know I'm sorry."

"What are you two blabbing about?" Hanna says as she casually walks in, with Addie on her hip and Jessie following behind. "Huh Addie… what is your mama and auntie doing?" Hanna coos my little boy who starts giggling.

"Mama! Look at the dress Auntie Hanna got me." My little princess twirls around in the black beautiful dress.

"It's beautiful baby. You look so good in it." I tell my daughter trying to be as happy for her as possible. She hasn't really comprehended what was going on or where we're going. I can't help it as my eyes start to tear up.

"Auntie Hanna says I look just like mommy." My baby girl smiles proudly.

"Yes… baby. You look exactly like mommy. She was so beautiful." I tell her through my sniffles.

"Mama why are you crying?" Jessie's face drops and walks over to me as Hanna and Spencer watch on quietly.

"Nothing baby girl. I just love you and your brother so much… and I miss your daddy." I tell the little girl honestly. I wipe my nose and try my best to give a smile.

"Don't be sad mama." My little girl touches my face gently trying to sooth me. "Daddy's with mommy now. She needed him more than we did." She tells me as if she believes it. I can't help but look at her amazed.

"Jessie baby… who-" I asked her confused.

"I told her that Ali. The other day…" Hanna interrupts us.

"No Auntie E-" My little girl looks at her confused.

"Yes, Jessie. I told you that remember?" Hanna interrupts again and looks Jessie in the eyes. Jessie just nods her head in agreement.

"What's going on?" I ask looking between the both.

"Nothing, come on Jessie. What kind of cereal do you want?" My blonde friend distracts my little girl.

"Ali eat your bagel. We've got to go soon. The limo will be here shortly." Spencer tells me as she sets the bagel and fruit in front of me.

"Is Hanna acting weird to you?" I ask her.

"When is Hanna not acting weird?" Spencer answers as she walks over to Addie and gives him some cheerios.

"Hey! I heard that." Hanna snaps.

"Then stop acting weird." The tall brunette snaps back. Then Hanna gets a cheerio from Addie's high chair table and throws it at her head and it gets stuck in Spencer's hair.

Which causes Jessie to crack up laughing. Spencer just looks at Hanna with a murderous look and I can't help but break a smile as we all hear my little man start clapping his hand and giggling.

"Mama… mama…" Addie screams in happiness.

That's when I bust up in full laughter or tears, maybe both. You decide as I walk over to Addie.

"What little man? Is Auntie Hanna and Spencer entertaining you?" To which my little boy keeps clapping his hands. I can't help but smile at how happy he is. Then I Iook over at Jessie and Spencer is lightly tickling her. How happy they both are. We can do this… I can do this.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _…Six Month Later…_

"That's the last of the boxes Ali." Caleb tells me as he walks into the apartment.

"Thanks Caleb." I tell him as I look around our new home.

"This place is nice." He tells me as he stands next to me observing the place as well.

"Yeah… I've had it for a couple years now and had it completely remodeled. Dad wanted me to sell it but I told him that I couldn't… it's just too beautiful. I always thought of it as the place I'd raise my kids."

"You did amazing and I get it but why move?" Caleb asks me truly intrigued.

"Thanks but the house was Noel's and Aria's. We need a new start. This apartment is closer to work, school and it has an in house daycare for the kids. It has a nice playground and is kid and dog friendly. Plus, there just so much maintenance with the old house. The yard and the pool. It just seemed too big for us. It'll be easier if I can just concentrate on the kids here. It's closer to Hanna and Spencer…"

"You could have always got a gardener or a pool boy Ali." Caleb lightly chuckles.

"I know but this place. It's mine and I need to find a new us. I need to find me." I look at him. "It just didn't feel right being there without him."

"I get that…" He nods his head and in support rubs my shoulder. "Do you need anything else from Toby and I? Hanna's waiting for me and I'm sure Spencer waiting for Toby."

"No, thank you so much Caleb." I tell him as we both walk to the front door. I open it up and walk him out as Toby is walking up to us.

"We done here?" He asks with a boyish smile.

"Yes, thank you so much Toby for all your help." I lean in and hug him. "I wonder where Spencer found you."

"Anytime. A friend of Spencer is a friend of mine." Toby says as he hugs me tightly, then turns to leave. "We met by a mutual friend." He looks at me a little shyly. He then clears his throat. "See ya later Caleb. If either of you need anything please don't hesitate to call." Toby then walks to the elevator but I notice he pressed the up arrow instead of the down. Why would he be going up?

"I'm heading off too Ali. If you need anything. Anything at all, please. Let me or Hanna know." He draws me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, defiantly." I nod at him, still in thought and hug him tightly. "Thank you both. You've help me so much."

"Of course. Don't forget Hanna and Spencer will be here tomorrow to help you unpack. So don't try to do it all yourself tonight." He jokes. "Toby and I got the beds put up so please. Go find your sheets and take a nap. Relax till the kids come back in 2 days." He says as he makes his way to the elevator and presses the down button.

"I hate when they are gone." I pout at him from my door.

"Don't worry. They'll be home soon. Just enjoy the free time Mama." He says with a wink as he leaves. "Grandpa and Grandma are taking good care of them." He tells me as he gets into the elevator and the doors shut.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Emily's POV~**

"How's she doing Toby?" I ask as soon as he walks through the door, me sitting on the living room couch.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Em. You're welcome by the way." He chuckles at his own sarcasm then walks over to the fridge to get a bottle water. "She's good. She looks a lot better than the first time I saw her." He looks at me and smiles.

"Are you sure you and Caleb did all the heavy lifting for her? I'd hate if something happens. She's a stubborn one and will try to do it herself." I tell him in a scolding manner.

"Chill Em. We got everything. We put it exactly where she wanted it all. Just the unpacking needs to happen now. Which as you already know, because you set this all up. Without her knowing as per usual. Hanna and Spencer will be there tomorrow to help her. And you know how crazy organized Spencer can be. She almost has you beat. She had a list of exactly where she wanted us to put what boxes, in what room." I can't help but sigh in relief. "That way when Hanna and she gets there all they have to do is literally unpack the rooms."

"Ok, good. I just worry about her. I just want her happy, healthy and safe." I tell him as he plops down on the couch.

"She's doing well. She has the girls supporting her. She seems very happy with the move." He says as he looks at the TV. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" I answer still looking at the TV.

"Did you know she bought an apartment in this building before you bought yours?" Toby turns to look at me. I can't help it as a deep blush covers my whole face. "You did?" He looks at me surprised.

"God." I bury my face in my hands. "Yes, I knew. Hanna had told me."

"Wow… but I mean why…"

"I honestly didn't know she'd ever move back here. I knew she was with Noel when I bought it. I just. You know I had a plan. The plan was to win her back. When I started looking at houses. I had asked Hanna to help me find one Ali would like. That's when she told me about her and Noel dating. So…"

"So, you didn't buy her dream house and instead you bought the apartment upstairs in her apartment building, even though she didn't live there?" He chuckles in amazement.

"Gosh, you make it sounds like I'm a stalker." I throw a decorative couch pillow at him.

"Well…" He motions with his hands after he catches the pillow with ease insinuating that I am.

"I honestly thought she'd sell it. I didn't know that almost 2 years later she'd be moving downstairs from me with her kids!" I groan in frustration. I'm so fucked…

"But you hoped?" He looks at me.

"I don't know. Maybe a small part of me always hoped- If she ever left Noel she'd come back… God that sounds so horrible. I'm a horrible person." I face plant into the couch cushion. Exciting my dog Pepe and he comes up to me and buries his face in my hair. "No, Pepe!" I tell him sternly.

"What are you two talking about?" Cece says as she walks in to the living room and Pepe goes over to her so she can give him attention.

"How our friend, Em here is a major stalker." Toby chuckles as I nudge him with my foot in retaliation.

"Hey! Most women would find it adorable how in love with her that I am." I pout, looking over to Cece. "Plus, this place is dog friendly!" I try to say in my defense.

"Yes, most." Toby rolls his eyes and looks at her too.

"Yeah and some would find it a bit creeeppyyy." Cece sing-songs, pointing at me then giggles. "You're lucky you're so cute." She says as she walks up to me and pinches my cheeks. "And please… most places in New York are dog friendly as long as you have the money to back it up."

"You both suck!" I groan as I slap Cece's hand away from my face playfully. "You both are supposed to be my best friends. Why do I have you here living with me again?" I say eyeing them both. Then Pepe jumps on the couch next to me. I sit up and shoo him off. "Pepe, down boy. You know mommy doesn't like you on the couch."

"Because you have a fuckin' awesome 4 bedroom 5 bath apartment in one of the best parts of New York. By the way, why would you buy such an expensive and big place to begin with?" The blonde girl asks me, totally confused. "This building is made for people with families."

"Didn't we just go over this? She was being a stalker to her ex-wife, who owns the apartment downstairs." Toby chimes in chuckling.

"Hey! But she didn't live here two years ago! Also, I honestly didn't think any of this would have happened." I sigh. "I honestly thought after she married Noel that I was going to have to move on. That she'd sell it." I look over at Cece who blushes and looks at the TV as she sits down next to me and cuddles into my side. I instinctively pull her closer to me with my arm as Pepe plops his face in my lap and I rub behind his ear.

"Ugh… Can you both stop being cute." Toby whines. "I'm starving, pizza?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Is mine and Cece's immediate response.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Ali's POV~**

"How good did the boys do?" Spencer tells me over the phone.

"Very well Spencer." I chuckle. "They followed your orders perfectly. All the boxes and major furniture got placed exactly as you requested."

"Great! Now do not start unpacking without Hanna and I. We'll be there tomorrow morning around 9am. We wanted to let you sleep in a little since your rug rats are with their grandparents."

"Yes, Spencer. I know. Caleb already warned me. By the way is Toby with you right now?"

"No, he's at home. We rescheduled our date. I knew he'd be tired from the long day." She sighs into the phone. "Ali?"

"Yeah?" I answer absentmindedly.

"What do you think?" She asks me nervously.

"About what?"

"Oh my God… about Toby? Do you like him?" Spencer asks me like a school girl.

"Do I like him? Spencer… Have you seen that boy with his shirt off?" I chuckle into the phone.

"Hey!"

"He's a very good guy Spencer. I like him for you." I give my approval to her.

"Good, I know you've meet him before but I don't know. It matters what you think about him Al." Spencer tells me seriously, using the nickname that I haven't heard in so long. I can't help it as my heart breaks a little. I've only been called that by my two lovers. Sad part is… when I hear it. I only think of her.

 _-Flashback-_

 _She's here… She came… She's standing here in line. Waiting for her turn to give her condolences. Oh God… she's four people away from me. I can't help but thinking as people hug me and give their condolences. All I can do is nod my head and feel like I'm going through all the motions to be polite as I count down how many more people are in front of her. Till finally…_

 _"My condolences for your lost." She says almost in a whisper. I can't help but stare at her as my eyes fill with tears. She reached out a hand to me and I have yet to take it. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hug her._

 _"Auntie Emmy!" I hear Jessie squeal in happiness. Emily then drops to her knees and holds out her arms to my daughter._

 _"Hey baby girl how you doing?" She says as she hugs on to Jessie and I can't help it as I feel my heart beating out of my chest and in my throat. She used to call me baby girl…_

 _"Mama… Auntie Em came." My daughter looks up at me still wrapped in Emily's arms._

 _"Yes, baby… Auntie Em-Emily and your daddy were best friends." I reply._

 _"I know mama. Daddy and you told me." Jessie smiles widely remembering when Noel and I told her about Emily._

 _My little girl had so many questions the day after her mother's funeral. Most of them had to do with her mysterious Auntie Emmy from Texas she never knew about. That's when Noel and I told her who Emily was, is. We showed her pictures of all of us when we were younger and told her stories of how close we were. She loved hearing about her and couldn't get over how beautiful she thought Emily was._

 _"Alison…"_

 _God… so beautiful._

 _After that day. Noel and I talked about her Auntie Emmy as if she still was a part of our lives. I've got to admit. When Noel was away, I'd tell Jessie of how Emily and I once were. How sweet she use to be to me. How much I love her or well use to love her. We even let her keep one of the pictures of all four of us in her room. It had Noel and Aria embracing tightly as she sat on his lap. Emily stood behind me with her chin on my shoulder hugging me closely to her body as we had our fingers intertwined over my stomach. We were all so happy in that picture, smiling bright. We were so young. It became one of Jessie's favorites. When I asked her why. She answered with that we all look so happy._

 _"Alison… Ali." Emily brings me out of my thoughts._

 _"Yes, what? I'm sorry…" I slightly shake my head and blush in embarrassment._

 _"You okay?" Emily ask as she lets go of Jessie and stands up in front of me._

 _"Yeah, sorry… I just… um- I zoned out." I answer._

 _"May I have a hug?" Emily asks me shyly._

 _"Yes, of course." I say not moving an inch. Emily then walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. It takes me a second to respond but when I do I wrap my arms around her neck and just feel her surround me as I close my eyes and burry my face in her neck._

 _"I'm here for you Ali-Alison. If you need anything. Please let me know." She whispers into my ear as she strokes my hair, then kisses the side of my head._

 _"T-thank you." I stutter as I choke back the sobs that are threatening to spill out. Emily then pulls back from our embraces and looks into my eyes. Those kind gentle eyes telling me everything is going to be ok. She then places as kiss on my forehead as she moves on to Spencer who is holding Addie. I can't help but let me eyes linger on her. As I give my hand to the next person in line. Going on auto pilot again as I watch her with my son in her arms._

 _"My condolences for your loss. I know you don't know me but I'm a friend of Emily's." At the sound of Emily's name I snap back into reality and look at the woman in front of me with blonde hair. She's beautiful. God… Emily has a type. I groan internally._

 _"I'm sorry who are you?" I ask her not so friendly._

 _"I'm Cece. I'm a friend of Emily's." She answers._

 _"I know you already said that. I told her as I look at her coldly. I remember you were with her at Aria's funeral." The girl blushes and looks down._

 _"Yeah." Cece then looks at Emily and I can see it. She's in love with Emily. She's in awe of her as she holds my son and cuddles him._

 _"Nice to meet you." I snap at her, holding her hand tighter then intended. Drawing her back to me and eyeing her with a challenge. Almost a little possessively. What the hell am doing? This is Emily's girlfriend and I'm staking some type of claim on the brunet._

 _"Yes, nice to meet you too. Emily has talked so much about you." She smiles nervously._

 _"Good. I'm glad." I say as I rudely let go of her hand and move on to the next person in line. As a few people talk to me. I keep my eye on the beautiful brunet. Who is now talking to the caterer?_

 _-End of flashback-_

"Hey Spence." I interrupt her as she was rambling on about Toby while I was deep in thought. I don't even think she noticed that I was so quite.

"Yeah, Ali?"

"I've got to go. I'm starving. I'm going to head to the grocery store real quick." I groan, not really wanting to leave the apartment.

"Ok, well be careful. There is a corner store about a block away and it looks like it might rain."

"Yeah, I know. Hey… how did you remember there was a corner store nearby? It's been almost more than 3 years since you've been here." I ask confused.

"Oh, yeah. I know. You know me… I-I uh- googled your place already." She says nervously.

"Okay…" I can't help but chuckle. "When's the last time I told you how weird you are?"

"It's been a while but thanks for reminding me." Spencer laughs into the phone, almost in relief.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Spence."

"Night Ali." Spencer hangs up still chuckling.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Hey hold the elevator please!" I scream as I walk into the lobby with three big grocery bags in my hands.

"Ye-" The person just stands there staring, holding the door open as I look down at my feet trying not to trip.

"Thanks, I know I could have waited but-" I look up and become completely speechless.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay, I know it's been a while but the holidays were extremely busy. As well as my personal life hasn't been in the best state. I just kinda lost motivation. I've got to admit though after the phone shoot at the TCA's yesterday. I became inspired again with my girls. I miss my stories so much and wish I had more time to write.**

 **As always please comment and like. Let me know what you guys think. Like the flashbacks?**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	15. When You're Ready

"You've got to be kidding me right now." I say as I close my eyes and look up at the ceiling, completely upset with both of my so called best friends.

"Ali, it's not like you gave us much of a choice. Whenever we tried to talk about Em-" Hanna starts.

"No-no-no!" I interrupt her before she can get her full name out. Wagging my finger at her. "Don't!" I finish with pointing at her.

"See, we can't even use her name and you get all pissy." Spencer put in her two cents, groaning.

"Yeah and pointing is rude Ali. Just FYI." Hanna throws in under her breath.

"It doesn't matter. You both should have told me." I look at both of them with tears in my eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Huh?" I ask them as I plop down on the couch feeling defeated and wipe my nose.

"What do you mean, 'What are you supposed to do?' You do whatever it is you want." Hanna tells me like it's just that easy. As she pulls items out of a box and starts to organize the living room with Spencer.

"It's not that easy and you know it." I say looking at Hanna pointedly.

"Ali, whatever you decide we both will back you up one hundred percent. If you want to talk to Em, talk to Em. If you don't. Then don't… ignore her. Walk around your own apartment building dodging her. Do whatever makes you happy." Spencer tells me in all seriousness.

"How am I supposed to ignore her?" I look over at her like it's a ridiculous idea.

"Is ignoring her what will make you happy?" Hanna looks over at me.

"God!" I groan out over dramatically. "I don't know what will make me happy. All I know is this was supposed to be a new start. The kids and I were going to start over. I was feeling really good about this move… and now…"

"Who said this isn't a new start? Maybe Emily can be a part of it?" Hanna says nonchalantly.

"What are you trying to say? That I should just let me ex-wife back into my life?" I look over to Hanna who just shrugs. "How would that look? We're divorced and she has a girlfriend!" I snap at her, like she's insane.

"Wait-" Hanna tries to jump in.

"No you wait." I take a deep breath and roll my eyes. "No-no. I will not look like the fool widow, ex-wife with kids."

"Ali-" She tries to interrupt again.

"No Hanna. You're supposed to be on my side. We talked about this with Noel when you came back into our lives. That Emily wasn't a part of it any more. That you had to separate us from her." I stand up and challenge her.

"It's just you got it all wrong." She pleads with me to listen.

"Hanna!" I warn her again, her and I having a silently standoff. Till Hanna gives in and looks down in defeat.

"I get it Ali. I still understand the agreement. When you're ready to talk about it. We will… Not a moment sooner." Hanna backs down, leaving the room and going into Jessie's to unpack.

"Ali, you're being too hard on her." Spencer sits down on the couch, next to me.

"I know." I whisper.

"Emily is her best friend. She's done nothing but been accommodating to you and Noel. For God sake she even was at your wedding with him. She's supported you the best she could. Not picking sides and we both know what side she'd pick if it came down to it, again." Spencer tells me in a scolding manner.

"I know…" I wipe at my noise again sniffling.

"Hanna loves you and the kids." I nod my head in agreement. "Treat her how she treats you." I lean into Spencer who wraps her arm around me and cuddles me as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell me. You owe Hanna the apology." Spencer looks at me. "That girl took a day off from work to help _you_ unpack your apartment, so everything will be ready when _your_ children come home."

"Gosh… you really know how to pile on the guilt trip huh?" I give a sad chuckle. Spencer just looks at me unamused and raises an eyebrow as she gives me a motherly scolding.

"Hanna!" I scream, not wanting to get up.

"WHAT!" Hanna screams back with more annoyance than anything else.

"I LOVE YOU!" I scream back and all I can hear is Hanna laughing as she comes back into the living room.

"I love you too bitch." She tells me from the hallway. She's leaning against the wall with her hands crossed over her chest as she looks at me amused.

"Come give me a hug." I tell her as I stretch out my arms for her to come to me. Hanna just continues to stare unimpressed.

"Hannnnnaaa…." I whine.

"Oh my God… only _you_ would try to apologize to _me_ by making ME come to YOU." Hanna smiles and shows her dimples.

Finally she runs towards me and tackles me on the couch. I can't help but giggle out loud as Spencer gets up and moves out of the way for us because Hanna is now fully on top of me.

"I'm sorry." I tell Hanna as I hug her close.

"You're so mean sometimes." Hanna groans and tries to pull out of the hug as I hold her closer shaking her in a bear hug.

"Tell me you forgive me." I tease as I start to tickle her.

"Oh God… you know I'm not Jessie right?" She tells me as she swats away my hands and sits up.

"Come on Hanna… I know you wanna forgive me." I coo. "Tell me I'm your best friend… tell me." I tease.

"You've seriously been hanging out with a 6 year old too much." Hanna giggles then rolls her eyes at me.

"Say it or I won't stop." I say as I start to wiggle my fingers at Hanna. A game I'm famous for always playing with Jessie. Tickle monster.

"Ok! Stop you weirdo." Hanna pushes me away. "I forgive you."

"And…?" I continue to tease.

"Ugh… and yourmybestfriend." Hanna mumbles. "Now stop and get back to work!" She says as she gets up and goes back to Jessie's room.

"See was that so hard?" Spencer asks me as she finish putting a few pieces on the fireplace. Grinning like she's always right.

"Whatever Spence. I'm still mad at you. I'm giving Hanna a pass but you should have told me." I say looking at her.

"Seriously?" She groans. "What the hell happened anyways? Why are you being like this?"

"Ugh… you know last night after I got off the phone with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I went to the grocery story like I told you. I got a little carried away and bought 3 bags of food. So the walk home was kinda hard. When I got to the lobby the elevator was just about to go up but I saw someone step inside so I asked them to hold the elevator. I was not about to wait for the next one."

"And?"

"And that's when I saw her."

"Saw who? Emily?"

"No not Emily her girlfriend, Cece." I groan and face plant into the couch cushion. "She's beautiful Spencer. Blonde hair, blue eyes and she was dressed so cute. You can tell she has good taste. You should have saw the high heels she was wearing."

"Ali…"

"Yeah right. Anyways. I remembered her instantly from the funerals."

"Okay, so how did you find out Emily lives in the building?"

"When I got into the elevator and saw her, I dropped one of the bags of groceries and ripped it. Just my luck huh? So I went to pick it up. She tried her best to help me but her hands were full. Well, because of that I forgot to press the button for the second floor. So we road to the third. She tried to make small talk with me and asked me how I was. I tried my best to answer as politely as I could but all I could muster up was, "Do you live here with Emily?" Of course she told me she did." Spencer looks at me confused.

"And all this was happening while you were trying to pick up the groceries from the floor?"

"Yes… and she was holding a pizza box, a 6 pack of bottled beers and a six pack of bottle root beers. So… She kinda had her hands full and wasn't much help. When we got to the third floor and the elevator doors opened. There she was." I can't help but sigh.

"There she was Spencer. As beautiful as ever. Wearing a pair of ripped jeans a white v-neck t-shirt and a flannel. She wasn't expecting to see me. She had a huge smile on her face and it instantly dropped when she saw me on my knees in the elevator trying to pick up the last of the apples that were rolling around. And do you know what she did?" I can't help but chuckle.

"She instantly was by my side helping me pick up the last of them. She then help me to my feet and took the bags out of my hands. As her girlfriend stood by the elevator doors to keep them from closing. Staring at both of us."

"She didn't help Cece?"

"No." I can't help as another dark chuckle leaves my lips. "She looks so hurt by her. I'm guessing that's why Em, I mean Emily was waiting by the elevator. I think she was meant to help her with the things in her hands…" I snap out of my story and look at Spencer. "Why didn't you tell me that Toby lived with Em? That, that's how you met him?" I ask her accusingly.

"Did you just not see what happened with Hanna right now when she tried to bring up Em?" Spencer looks at me like I'm crazy. "Now stop paraphrasing and tell me exactly how it happened."

"Okay, fine." I can't help but think back…

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Cece go inside I'm going to go help Alison with her groceries." Emily tells the blonde girl immediately, not even thinking twice._

 _"Okay." The girl shyly says. "But I need help. I can't open the door with everything in my hands." She looks at Em for help._

 _"Ali-Alison do you think you can knock on the door for her?" She asks me and I nod my head confused and walked out of the elevator next to Cece. "Toby's here. He can help you." She told the girl who just smiles sadly as I knock on the door for her._

 _"Thank you." Cece tells me._

 _"You're welcome… of course." I answer back, still in a daze of what's happening. The door opens and Toby answers immediately taking the items from her._

 _"Alison?" He asks confused._

 _"Hi, Toby." I wave at him and he step back as Cece walks into the apartment, angry. "I guess it now all makes sense why you pressed the up button instead of the down one when you left earlier." Toby shrugs and looks over to Em._

 _"I'm just going to help her with these real quick." She tells him as she holds up the groceries._

 _"Ok, well if you both need anything I'll be here." He tells us with a forced smile._

 _"We will. Alison." She calls for me and steps aside as I enter the elevator._

 _"You know… you don't have to help me. I know you had other plans." I tell her as I try my best to keep my heart beat in check. I can feel it about to burst out of my chest. I'm trying my best to control my breathing as I take a deep breath._

 _"I don't mind. I much rather help you, Al." She tells me then awkwardly coughs. "I mean Ali-um A-alison." She mumbles nervously as silence takes over. "Um could you maybe. Press 2?"_

 _"Yeah, duh, of course." I shake my head feeling dumb for not pressing it sooner._

 _"I mean because otherwise the elevator will stay here till someone presses a button and I doubt you want to stand and play Russian elevator floors with me." She smiles, then cringes._

 _"Russian elevator floor?" I can't help but chuckle at her lame joke._

 _"Yeah, you know like Russian Roulette. Just… ugh. I was trying to be funny." She chuckles at her own joke and blushes._

 _"I remember you being much more funnier than that." I tease._

 _"Yeah…" she whispers. Then silence takes over till the elevator dings and opens up at the second floor. I can't help but play with my fingers as I side eye the tall brunette._

 _"Here we are." I say as I step out and walk to my door and pull out my keys. Emily waits patiently behind me, with the bags. After I open the door and swing it wide open. "I've got it from here. You don't have to come in." I go and reach for the bags._

 _"Please, let me help you Ali." She tells me as she walks right past me into the apartment, not giving me a chance to answer._

 _"Wow… it's nice." Emily says as she looks around, placing the groceries on the kitchen counter._

 _"Nice? You're on the 3rd floor. Your apartment is much bigger than mine." I scoff. "And more expensive."_

 _"Yeah, maybe… but I can tell you remodeled it." She tells me as she looks at me. Also confirming that she lives in the building with Cece._

 _"How would you know that?" I roll my eyes at her._

 _"This is very much your taste." She looks around appreciatively. "I like it." She smiles at me._

 _"How would you even know what my taste is?" I snap at her as I start to pull items out of the bag to put them away._

 _"I've missed you Ali." She tells me not even phased by me snapping at her. I can't help it as I feel my heart skip a beat. Oh god and the fluttering in my stomach._

 _"Yeah, well… it's been a long time since we've seen each other." I answer, giving her my back. I can't help it as I tighten my jaw. I will not let her reel me in._

 _"Yeah. We really shouldn't go such long periods of times not talking to each other." She says as she walks over to the fridge. "What's this?" She asks as she looks at a piece of paper on the fridge._

 _"It's a list of emergency numbers. Um- Jessie we- I'm teaching her that if anything happens she can call someone for help." I tell her as I continue to put the groceries away. "Just in case you know…"_

 _"Well since we're neighbors now… Do you have a pen?" Emily say it like it's obvious._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"A pen… you know to write with Ali?" She chuckles at me._

 _"Yeah, in that drawer." I point to one of the kitchen drawers and go back to what I was doing._

 _"Aww… your infamous junk drawer." Emily chuckles and pulls open the drawer. Settling on a sharpie._

 _"What do you need a pen for? I ask as I turn around to look at what she's doing." When I look over I see that she's put on the top of the emergency numbers Auntie Emmy's Cell (999) 813-9100 and her address._

 _"See just in case Jessie, Addie or you need me."_

 _"Emily. You ruined it! Ugh… I'm going to have to make another one for Jessie." I tell her upset and just being out right rude. "You know I don't have time for this. I'm busy. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

 _"You say ruin and I say added to it." Emily shrugs and smiles. Again, ignoring that I'm blatantly being rude to her. "Well, I'm kinda waiting for a thank you." She playfully tells me with her innocent smile. I look at her like she's crazy._

 _"Yeah…" I scoff._

 _"You know this is the second time I've help you and you've been nothing but rude to me."_

 _"Well last time I checked. I didn't ask for your help." I tell her all of a sudden growing angry. Angry at her for not being angry at me. For her letting me treat her this way._

 _"Ali." She breaths out frustrated._

 _"No- don't Ali me. My name is Alison. Ali is reserved for my friends." She looks me straight in the eyes. I can see nothing but hurt and confusion. "In fact you will call me Mrs. Kahn."_

 _"You know that's a lie-"_

 _"Is it? I've seen you 3 times in the last 7 years Emily. 2 of those being within 6 months of each other. We are NOT friends." I tell her as I turn away._

 _"Mrs. Kahn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She says trying to be playful but doesn't get the seriousness of this._

 _"No-no you don't get it. You don't just get to come back and be perfect Emily. For God sakes you left me." I can't help but start to cry now. "You left me when I needed you the most."_

 _"Ali, I didn't leave you." She tells me as she comes up to me and tries to hug me._

 _"You left me! I asked for you at the hospital and you were gone!" I'm now full blown screaming at her as I push her away. Emily has her hands up in surrender. "You cheated on me. You promised me you were going to change. For God sakes you have a girlfriend who you left upstairs to help me right now!" I can't help but darkly chuckle at the irony. "Once a cheater always a cheater, right?"_

 _"I never left you Ali. You've got to hear me out-" She tries talking as calmly as she can as her voice breaks._

 _"Leave!" I demand._

 _"You've got it all wrong!" She begs me to listen but I refuse as I shake my head at her._

 _"Leave now! Before I call Toby to come get you!" I threaten her._

 _"Al-"_

 _"NOW EMILY!" I scream with all my might. Tears streaming down my face, I didn't even realize I was crying so hard. I walk to the door and hold it wide open for her. She wipes her tears away and sniffles as she heads towards the front door, with her head down. Right before she's about to leave she puts her foot in front of the door._

 _"You can keep throwing me out Ali but I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, literally. I live upstairs from you." She chuckles but not at all amused. "So be mad at me. Hate me if you have to but you and I will talk about this. So stop fighting it." With that Emily walked away… again._

 _-End of flashback-_

"And that was that…." I tell Spencer as my eyes water again.

"Ali why won't you let Emily talk to you?" Spencer asks curiously.

"I have no idea." I sigh. "I hate how easy it is for her to just feel comfortable around me." I bite my bottom lip as I think back. "It's almost like I mean nothing to her. She was talking to me like it was nothing. Like this wasn't hard for her."

"Ali… you and I both know this is hard for her."

"You should have seen her Spencer. She was letting me be so mean to her. She was trying to help me and joke with me like nothing has changed." I tell Spencer extremely offended. "When all I was thinking was how awkward this is-was. That the way she was looking at me wasn't sending shivers down my body. An-and I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing."

"It's a good thing." Spencer says matter of factly.

"How do you even know that?" I look at her.

"Because Ali. I know you and I know her." Spencer sighs. "And I know you know what that means. I also know, you know why you're putting up your walls with her."

"Spence-"

"I know Ali. I'm not going to pressure you. In your own time. Just don't be so dumb again this time." Spencer says unimpressed then gets up and leaves the room.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _…One week later…_

The kids came back a week ago. God how I missed my babies. Grandpa and Grandma Montgomery were happy to spend the time with them. They try their best to take the kids on trips every now and then. Spend quality time with them. They are very active in their lives, unlike Noel's parents. They choose to send hallmark cards with cash for the kids. Or large FEDex packages with toys. Don't get me wrong the kids love it. Especially Jessie when she gets a new expensive toy but really that isn't what they need. They need people in their lives that can be there for them.

Jessie every once in a while misses her daddy but sadly she doesn't talk about it much with me. It's different this time. When Aria past away she confided in me but not this time. It's like she's afraid to talk about him to me. And Addie well… he's much too young to know really what's going on.

Every day brings new challenges. These last 6 months not having Noel around has been hard. I mean Hanna and Spencer are there for me as much as they can. Hell, they even have their significant others helping me out with picking up the kids from school and dropping them off at daycare. I honestly don't know what I'd do without them.

I never realized how much dedication came with being a single parent. With Noel, I shared the responsibilities. We still got help from our friends. We went out on dates and had adult time by ourselves. We still had our work and our away time from the kids.

Now… gosh now. Everything revolves around them. All day, every day I'm thinking about them, worrying if they are safe. With Noel around. I got a break. When they were with him, I knew they were safe. They were with someone who would make sure their happiness came before his own. I allowed my mind to drift to other things.

Now, every move, every action, everything is related to the welfare of my kids. No personal plans. No skipping dinner just 'cause I'm not hungry. No… They became the center of my life. Even my work revolves around their schedule.

"Mama… mama… the door!" Jessie screams as I hear the doorbell go off.

"Yes baby. I hear it. Hold on a second you know you're too small to answer it." I tell her as I scope up her brother and carry him on my hip. "Coming!" I scream to whoever's at the door. To that I hear a playful knock and I can't help but smile as Jessie giggles behind me hearing it too.

"Who is it?" My little girl screams.

"It's room service." I hear someone say back. I can't help but scrunch up my eyebrows. What the… we don't have room services. I put the baby down in his high chair, too scared to open the door with him on my hip. I walk to the door with Jessie behind me, cautiously.

"Hello?" I say as I open the door slowly to someone carrying a huge basket of chocolates, candy, nuts and two huge teddy bears, covering their face.

"Did someone order hugs and chocolate?" I hear her say.

"You scared me." I snap as she starts to laugh. "We don't have room services. I thought someone was trying to pull a home invasion on me while I had two kids." I roll my eyes at her but can't help but smile at how ridiculous she looks.

"Well Mrs. Kahn do you think you can be ever so kind to help me?" I go and get the basket out of her hand as she's still holding on to two huge teddy bears in her arms. She's smiling so brightly showing all her teeth.

"Auntie Em!" Jessie squeals once she sees her face. "Do you have Pepe with you?"

"Hey there baby girl. How are you and your mama doing?" Em says as she kneels down and gives Jessie one of the bears, that's almost the size of her. "No, not today. He wanted to come but wasn't sure he'd be welcomed." Emily says as she looks at me.

"Mama look what Auntie Em brought us." Jessie screams excited, forgetting about what Em said about the dog.

"Yeah baby… I see... How Auntie Emily brought us expensive things, unexpectedly. Without calling or asking permission to come over." I say as I look at Em, unimpressed. Walking away from the door to put the basket on the dining room table. "Good thing she didn't bring Pepe. I may have had to throw him out."

"Hey to be fair. I would have called. So whenever you're ready to give me your number. I'll be more than happy to take it. Until then, expect these unexpected visits. Without calling." She smiles widely at me. "Also, I know better then to push my luck with the dog. Only one of us can fit in the house, am I right?"

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." I tell her annoyed as I look at the huge basket of goodies she got us. "You can give Addie the teddy bear." I tell her sounding tired of our bantering.

"The other teddy bear isn't for Addie." Emily tell me smiling brightly. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Then uh… who is it for?" I say as I cross my arms over my chest, like she's playing some game.

"It's for you Mrs. Kahn." She tells me sweetly as she hands me the bear, walking into the dinning leaving the front door open. I'm speechless as I take the bear and hug it to my chest.

"I got my big man Addie this." She says as she walks back to the door and gets a life size Tonka Truck that is bright yellow for him to ride on or push around. She then closes and locks the front door. As soon as Addie see's it he claps and bangs on the top of his high chair table wanting to be put down. "You like that Big Man?" And then she does it. She smiles that adorable Emily smile. One that shows how extremely happy she is.

I put down the teddy bear she got me on a chair. I then walk over to Addie and put him down, who immediately goes to the toy. As Jessie is sitting on the couch with the large stuff animal, engrossed with it as she hug and kisses it.

"You can say Thank you now…" Emily slyly throws in as I watch my children.

"You know… you're supposed to ask the parents if it's okay before you buy expensive gifts for their children." I scold her.

"Sorry… I'm new to this." She says not at all effected by my attitude as she walks over to the basket. "I got you all your favorites, Mrs. Kahn." She tells me. Making fun of me, by me telling her to call me Mrs. Kahn the other night. "Ghirardelli chocolates with caramel filling still your favorite?" She smiles brightly at me.

"I don't eat chocolate as much anymore." I shake my head lying to her, just staring with my bitch face on.

"What?! _You_ don't eat chocolate anymore? Well then I got you, your favorite popcorn then?" She says as I continue to stare at her very unimpressed. "Your favorite nuts?" She look at me with the 'come on, throw me a bone here' face. I can't help but smile at her and how cute she's being. "See… that's what I was going for Mrs. Kahn." Emily chuckles and winks at me then runs her hands threw her hair. One of her many nervous traits. Wait is she nervous?

She then walks over to Jessie and sits down next to her. Jessie immediately gives Em her attention and throws her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, thank you… thank you Auntie Em. This is my favorite!" My little girl over exaggerates. "You're the best Auntie ever!" Emily hugs back the excited little girl tightly and giggles.

"You're so very welcome baby girl. Anything for you." She tells her looking at her like she's the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"Auntie Emmy… Let me show you what Auntie Hanna got me." Jessie says as she runs out of the living room and into her room. Emily just looks back at me and smiles as I stand behind the couch next to the basket. She then moves down to the floor to play with Addie.

"You like your truck big man? It's top of the line." Emily smiles at him as she lightly tickles him as Addie giggles with excitement as he leans against the truck.

"Yesss.." He answers her but mostly just babbling his baby talk as he's now climbing on Emily and touching her face, being way too rough.

"You know, you and your sister can teach your Mama some manners. On how to make a girl feel welcomed." Emily jokes and I can't help but roll my eyes as I go to sit on the couch.

Jessie then comes back with a purse that Hanna bought her.

"Look Auntie Em. Auntie Hanna bought me a big girl purse. Just like mamas." My little girl practically screams.

"Jessie baby… you don't have to yell. Auntie Emmy can hear you." I scold my little girl.

"It's okay Ali-I mean Mrs. Kahn." At that I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I get it okay. Alright… I was being dumb the other night. You can call me Ali." I say harshly. Em then looks up from Jessie and looks at me and smiles.

"Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Fields." I playfully smile at her.

"Mama can Auntie Em stay with us for dinner?" Jessie asks me and I'm shocked. I look back at Em.

"Baby, I think Auntie Em probably has to get home to her g-girlfriend." I tell my little girl with a broken heart.

"Auntie Emmy please say you'll stay for dinner." My little girl jumps up and down and begs.

"Actu-" I cut Emily off.

"Jessie… Your Auntie Em has other obligations." I tell my little girl, who instantly frowns. "Why don't you go get ready for dinner baby. Go change and wash your hands. I'm going to see your Auntie Em out, say bye and thank you." I say in my stern mommy voice.

"Bye Auntie Em and thank you for my present." Jessie pouts and hugs her tightly.

"Your welcome baby girl." Emily slightly tickles my little girl to get her to giggle. As soon as Emily puts her down Jessie looks at me with a frown and walks away.

"Ali it was okay. You didn't have to send her away like that." Emily tells me as she sits down on the couch next to me.

"I know but she gets too excited sometimes. She probably guilt tripped you into wanting to stay for dinner." I say as I stand up and walk to the kitchen, not wanting to be close to her.

"No she didn't. Also, just too clear things up. I don't have other obligations Ali." She says as she walks behind me.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I take dinner out of the oven.

"The last two times I've talked to you. You've seem to be under the impression that I have a girlfr-"

"Well don't you? I mean I met her and she's gorgeous. Just your type." I say with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"You know. A lot hasn't changed." She chuckles as she starts to help me set up dinner.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I snap at her.

"Alison" She comes up to me and stares me in the eyes. "Listen to me."

"What for? I already know what you're going to say and Emily this." I point and twirl around my finger. "Is not okay. You're making Jessie fall in love with you. I already told you, you don't get to do this-" She stops me before I go on another rant.

"Ali" Emily now whispers standing right in front of me, in my personal space. She brings one of her hands to my face and caresses me. "Listen to me." As soon as she touches my face. I freeze. I can't move and my eyes snap to hers. I can feel my breathing pick up as she strokes her thumb on my cheek and while the other hand tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. "There you are…" She smiles at me and steps even closer, if possible. "Are you listening now?" I can't help but nod my head yes. "Tell me with your words baby girl." Oh my God…

I swallow hard and choke out a "Yes."

"I don't have a girlfriend. Cece isn't my girlfriend. Her and Toby live with me upstairs but they are just my best friends. They moved with me from Texas over 2 years ago." Emily then brings her thumb to my bottom lips and lightly touches it as she stares at my lips. In this moment… I want her. My head is begging her to kiss me. Just do it Em.

"Mama! I'm done." Jessie says as she runs into the kitchen. I immediately snap out of whatever trance I was in and step away from Emily.

"Good baby. I was just telling Auntie Em bye." Emily then looks at me with sad eyes and nods her head as I feel a deep blush cover my face and neck. What the fuck just happened… I take a deep breath.

"Yes, sorry baby girl. I'm not going to be able to stay." Em tells her as she kneels down in front of my little girl. I try my best to collect myself, now that she's not looking at me.

"Awww… but Auntie Em." My little girl whines.

"Don't worry baby girl, next time." She smiles at Jessie and then winks at her. She stands up and comes to me and hugs me and for reasons I can't explain I hug her back just as tightly. She then gently kisses me on the cheek and whispers to me. "I know we have a lot to talk about. Let me know when you're ready baby girl." And with that… Emily pulled away. Walked over to Addie and kisses him on top of his head. Looked at me one last time and unlocks my front door before walking out of it.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Hiya Lovelies,**

 **Bet ya weren't planning on an update so soon. Hope you like it... are you ready for some Emison?**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	16. The Truth Always Comes Out

_…Three Months Later…_

I became extremely worried when Emily came back into my life. I didn't want her to hurt me again. I just wouldn't be able to bear it. I just didn't want her around period. In fact, I went out of my way to avoid her. She kept her distance from me for the most part, at least for that first month, after she said we'd talk. But then soon after I realized that she was looking for opportunities to get close to me and my kids.

Emily always seemed to be there to help. I swear she was paying someone at the front desk or the parking garage to call her as soon as I got home. She'd help me with my groceries or boxes I brought from work. Always just magically showing up just at the right moment.

It started with her morning jogs with Pepe. She knew around what time I'd be taking Addie to the in-house daycare and Jessie to school. It's almost like she timed it perfectly every morning, at least for those first two weeks. She'd meet me inside the elevator at 7:15 am, going down to the lobby. Where she'd immediately greet all 3 of us and take the stroller from me, to help. In fact she'd take anything that was in my hands… my brief case, dipper bag, Jessie's backpack, everything and anything other than my coffee mug. Her excuse was always the same, 'that way I could drink my morning coffee.'

After we'd get Addie checked into day care, Emily would proceed to walk me out to my car. All the while talking and playing with Jessie as she held Pepe on his leash. As soon as we'd get to the car, Em would immediately go to the driver side and open the door for me. Telling me to get comfortable and warm up the car then sweetly placing a kiss on my cheek. She then jog around the car and would help with get Jessie in her buster seat. Buckle her up and bidding my daughter goodbye with the same sweat kiss she gave me. Then before leaving for her daily run she'd made sure she told me to have a nice day. Waving as I pulled away from the parking garage.

That third week I caught on so being smart, or so I thought at the time. I tried my best to avoid her. I changed up my routine. Purposely leaving at different times every morning to keep her from running into us. I've got to admit Jessie was disappointed when Auntie Em wasn't there to greet her. The sad part is, Em must of got the hint because after that. Even when I went back to our normal routine of leaving at 7:15am, she and Pepe no longer were there to greet us at the elevator.

Okay, so I admit it... Jessie wasn't the only one that was disappointed. I was too. It was just annoying how quickly she gave up. I didn't realize until later how much help she really was in the mornings. Even if it was only for about 20 to 30 minutes before we left for the day.

It wasn't till later that I realized, that even though Emily no longer greeted us in the morning. Or I should say me. She still was seeing my kids daily. Which for some reason royally pissed me off. How dare she still see my kids behind my back and not go out of her way to see me! Anyways, Emily would go to daycare in the evenings. Jessie accidently let it slip how she'd see Em and Pepe during her last recess around 4:30ish in the playground. She told me how her Auntie Em would come and tell her stories and make sure she got all her homework done.

When I went to confront the daycare teacher the next day about it, she told me how Emily has always come out during the kids recess time and let them play with Pepe. That none of the other kids parents mind so she didn't think anything of it. I've got to tell ya, I felt a little stupid after that conversation. I thought Emily was going out of her way for only my kids. When in fact she had been doing that for years. So yeah…

The days I didn't see Em, which was always lately, she somehow saw my kids. She was always giving them something. Or leaving gifts at the door. Or having them delivered. Jessie would come home with every sweet imaginable. It was like Emily owned a candy shop or something. I know I have to talk to her about it but I've just been avoiding the topic. I mean what am I supposed to say? Stop being so nice to me and my kids…. Ugh!

"I need to talk to Emily." I tell Hanna as soon as she walks into the apartment.

"Why, Hi to you too Ali." Hanna scoffs very unimpressed as she walks in through the door.

"I'm serious. She keeps giving Jessie candies and is spoiling them both with gifts." I look at Hanna nervous, wanting her to say something and fix this.

"Well then talk to her." She tells me like its no brainier.

"Well can't you-"

"No Ali. You made it very clear that I'm supposed to separate both you and Emily. I will NOT be put in the middle of this." She interrupts me, mid-sentence but she's right. I know she is.

"The one time you don't want to get in the middle of something." I whine and give a little pout.

"Nope. You both have a talk a long time coming. So make sure when you go talk to her, you clear your schedule." She tells me as she opens my fridge and pulls out one of Jessie's many candies.

"Yeah, make yourself a home." I sarcastically joke as I walk over to the kitchen and get myself a juice.

"Oooh…. Who are the flowers from?" Hanna coos, looking at the beautiful bouquet that sit in the middle of my dining room table.

"Do you even have to ask?" I snort.

"Seriously?! Emily… man she's pulling out all the moves with you huh? Bitch… she's never sent me flowers." She ends with a pout. "I'm going to have to talk to her about that."

"It's just too much Hanna." I tell her seriously. "I seriously feel overwhelmed." I burry my face in my hands and then rub it aggressively. "Ugh! I want to be mad at her. I'm supposed to be mad at her."

"Wait. Why do you have to be mad at her?" Hanna looks over at me.

"Because she's my ex-wife maybe!" I snap.

"Ali." Hanna chuckles. "Just cause she's your ex-wife doesn't mean you have to be mad at her. Or mean to her when you talk to her."

"That's the rules Hanna. We are not supposed to be on talking terms. She's not supposed to be sweet and nice… and so caring and trying to help me so much. Doesn't she know how this works?!"

"Well obviously not. You know how Emily is."

"That's the thing. I know how Emily was. In the end she was mean and didn't care about me. She was aggressive. She isn't allowed to make this one-eighty!"

"Wait, one-eighty?" Hanna asks confused.

"You know… like a complete reversal in attitu- Never mind. My point is she isn't supposed to be acting all perfect. With her perfect beautiful face and her perfect beautiful long legs and her perfectly toned abs." I whine burring my face in my hands again.

"Perfectly toned abs?" Hanna laughs and wiggles her eyebrow at me. "Has someone been checking out Emily's assets?" She then laughs at her own joke and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"What am I doing Hanna?"

"Ali, don't be so dramatic. Talk to her."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Emily's POV~_

"So… what did Ali have to say?"

"Well, she's a little overwhelmed by you Em." Hanna says as she takes a big bite of the pizza slice I just handed her.

"Overwhelmed?!" I ask confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask looking at my best friend bewildered by the information she just gave me.

"It's just Em... You're coming on strong. You've got to remember Ali's going on 9 months by herself with the kids. Losing Noel was a major shock and unexpected. I mean after having an amazing support system with Noel they had a routine. She's readjusting. I mean new house, new responsibilities... For the last 3 months you kind of showed up out of nowhere. At least that's what she thinks. She wasn't expecting having to deal with emotions that she's suppressed with you. She's refused to talk about you since she think you left her. Now…" Hanna sighs. I can't help but look down and play with my fingers. "She has to deal with those feelings. Does she trust you? Does she let you back in? Not to mention she's probably horny as hell."

"Wait… what?" I say looking at Hanna confused. "Where did that last part come from?" I say with wide eyes.

"Em. She was married to Noel. I hate to break this to you but are you ready to admit they had sex? Are you willing to face those feelings? Your dead ex-best friend and you're ex-wife were together? The same ex-wife that your dead set on winning back. Are you sure Ali's what you want? Are you sure you can handle all her insecurities with you? Not only with you but with all the loss she's experience? She's broken Em. Not only because of you but life has kinda been fucked up to her. What about the kids? Are you ready for kids? You're going to have to prove to her your worth it and not only by you buying her things. You can't just throw money at her and the kids." Hanna tells me in all seriousness. "Emily there is so much you've got to think about here. Are you willing to accept the fact that even though you and Cece aren't together that she's pretty much been your partner in every other way? Maybe not physically but she's been your better half for almost 7 years now, helping you with your addiction and school. That things with her will change and I doubt Ali, if she does decides to take you back wants to share you. You remember how possessive and jealous she use to be. That my friend hasn't change." Hanna then stuffs her face with some more pizza.

"Woah…" I lean back in my chair and run my hands through my hair. "You totally just mind fucked me Hanna."

"Tell me about it. I know you love Ali. I do… I get it but there is a lot to consider. You need to figure it out and stop pushing it." Hanna pauses to take a big gulp of her soda. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but…. Ugh… Ali's going to talk to you about all the gifts and candies you've been giving the kids and her. I suggest when she does, you give her space." Hanna reaches over and grabs my hand in support. "Let her see what it is with you and without you."

"But what if she likes it without me?" I whisper.

"She won't. She loves you too. I know she does. She just doesn't want to admit it." She gently squeezes my fingers. "Trust me."

"Ok." I nod my head in understanding. "I trust you Hanna. I always have. When Ali talks to me, I won't argue. I'll agree and I'll step back. I mean anyways… I have a lot to talk to with Cece huh?" Hanna nods her head sympathetically at me. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Yes…" Hanna answers. "I just don't know how long it'll take."

 _ **…2 days later…**_

 _~Still Emily's POV~_

"Hi." I shyly say as Ali answers the door to her apartment for me.

"Um… hi." Ali answers nervously. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes, of course." I nod my head with an uneasy smile. Trying my best to be as confident as possible. My hands stuffed in my jean pockets as I slightly rocking on my heels. Both of us just staring at each other. "Can I…?"

"Yes, I'm sorry… Yes, please come in. Where are my manners?" Ali says slightly shaking her head as she finish open the door widely and steps aside for me. "Please take a seat." Ali usher's me into the living room. I can't help but awkwardly sit down.

"Where are the kids?" I ask not knowing what to say as she both just look at each other.

"With Spencer and Toby. They took them out to McDonalds so we could talk." Ali says as she crosses her legs sitting across from me on the other couch, her demeanor changing from nervous to all business.

"Nice." I nod and study the girl in front of me. "So… what is it you wanted to talk about?" I'm not even sure why I asked. I know… Hanna already told me.

"It's about all this Emily." Ali tells me starting to get upset. "You can't-"

"Ali. I know. Don't worry. I can take a hint. You won't have to worry about it. I'll keep my distance." I tell her confidently as I hold up one of my hand in surrender. She looks at me a bit shocked. "Hey… I tried right?" I lightly chuckle but really I don't find it amusing at all. I've got to admit my heart hurts.

"Yeah…" She looks down and what looks like a little upset.

"No more candies or gifts for the kids or you. I get it and I respect your decision." I tell her as I abruptly stand and Ali follows suit, completely confusing her. "Is there anything else?"

"Uh… no-no." She shakes her head as she follows me to her front door.

"Ok, well then I'll see you." I look at her and attempt my best smile. I then politely hold out my hand to give her a handshake, taking her in one last time. "Thank you Ali."

"Huh?" She asks me as I let go of her hand and open her front door.

"Just thank you. For being nice about all this and for letting me down easy." I tell her as I turn around at the door. "See you around baby girl." I tell her with my back to her as I walk out and step in the elevator.

As soon as the doors close and Ali can no longer see me. I lean my forehead against the wall. I can't help but take a deep breath. This feels wrong… just so wrong. I try to collect myself the best I can before I walk back into my apartment.

"So how did it go?"

"Okay, I guess." I tell Cece who immediately hugs me. "Hanna better be right about this." I whisper more to myself than anyone else.

"Are we ready to go?" My blonde best friend ask me.

"Yeah… 2 weeks." I sigh.

"Come on Em. It'll be fun. We'll get to work and play. You can't be mad at us going to a conference in Hawaii." She tells me brightly.

"Yeah-yeah. Your right. This should be fun. We'll have fun." I tell her as I get mine and Cece's suit case. "Ready?" Cece then grabs a hold of my arm and nods. "Well, then let's go then."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _~Ali's POV~_

"How did she take it?" Spencer asks after she help me take the kids a bath and get them to bed. We are both sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. Finally being able to talk in private.

"Ok, I guess." I say as I look down.

"You guess?"

"She didn't even let me get my whole spill out. She stop me and said she gets it and that she'd basically leave us alone." I sigh upset.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, I mean yes… but I just wanted her to not spoil the kids. I didn't necessary want her to go away…" I say in a small voice.

"Did you tell her that?"

"No, I didn't get the chance. She practically ran out. She wasn't even here for 5 minutes." I tell her annoyed as I play with a lose string on one of my throw pillows for my couch. I can't help it as my eyes start to water.

"Hey don't cry Ali."

"I'm not crying." I tell her offended. "I'm better off anyways. It was too much for the kids and I. We're fine with it just being us." I try to convince myself as I turn my head so Spencer can't see that a few tears have silently escaped.

"Ali…" My brunette friend calls out to me being sad herself.

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore?" I ask now sniffling and then not being able to help it start to cry.

"Hey… no-no-no. No crying." Spencer gets up and comes to me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I think I messed up Spencer." I choke out as I hug her back.

"I'll be okay Ali."

"She didn't even try to fight it." I sob. "She gave up so easily."

 **xxxxxxx**

Day 10 and no Emily. She really meant it when she said she'd leave me or well us alone. She even stop making her visits to Jessie during her recess. You can tell my little girl is sad. She's asked me several times why Auntie Em hasn't been by to see her. I just tell her she has adult things to do and has been busy. I've been purposely going out of my way to try to catch her on her morning runs but with no luck. How can you go with seeing someone almost every day to not seeing them at all? Ugh… she's so infuriating!

"Hello Mrs. Kahn?" Miss Aguilar says to me brightly, as I'm dropping Jessie off at school. Standing in front of the school and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um… yes?" I say as I look up at Jessie's school teacher a little confused.

"Are you ok?" She asks genuinely concerned.

"Yes, sorry I just zoned out for a second." I smile politely as Jessie runs over to a group of her friends. When Miss Aguilar walks closer to me like she's about to tell me a secret.

"I hate to ask this but um…" The school teacher looks at me shyly with her cheeks tinted a bright red.

"Is something going on with Jess?" I ask a little panic.

"No, I mean yes… kind of. She-She's really missing her Auntie Em." The school teacher tells me and I immediately go into defensive mode.

"What? And it's Emily."

"She told me how she hasn't seen her in about two weeks and she misses her talks with her." I stare at the young teacher encouraging her to go on. "Well… I don't know if Jessie's told you this but I think her Auntie Em-Emily has help her a lot."

"With what? I'm her mother. I can help her!" I tell her challenging.

"From what she tells me it's that she's help her with her feeling with her dad." She takes a step back as my eyes widen.

"What?!" I snap and the teacher takes a deep breath, collects herself.

"I don't know if you noticed this but the last two weeks, Jessie has been withdrawn. She gets easily distracted and has been sad lately. When I asked her why she said she was sad that her Auntie Emmy doesn't come see her anymore."

"I'll talk to Jessie about it." I say looking down. Has her not seeing Em really affected her this much?

"Mrs. Kahn?" She says unsure.

"What?!"

"It normally isn't my policy to get involve with personal issues with my students." She gets out in one breath.

"Good because that isn't part of your job or your business." I snap at her.

"I just wanted you to know the last time Emily picked up your daughter, she gave me her number. " At that statement I see red. Who the hell does- "I just wanted to inform you before I called her."

"You don't have to do that. I'll talk to her about Jessie." I say with attitude with my arms crossed over my chest. My jealously radiating off me.

"No, not because of that. I just wanted to notify you that-" She tells me playing with her fingers.

"You have notified me and I don't approve."

"I wasn't asking your permission Mrs. Kahn." The school teacher demeanor changes and tells me with challenging eyes as she matches my pose. Arms crossed over her much smaller chest. I stare her up and down. She's got nothing on me. I can't help but huff my disapproval right before I turn on my heels and walk back to my car.

 **xxxxxxx**

"The fuckin nerve of that teacher Spencer. She was talking to me like I don't even know my own daughter or that Emily would even want her. As if… She isn't even her type." I spit as I walk, uninvited into her office. Swinging open the door with a grunt.

"Woah… Hi Ali." Spencer says as she looks up at me from her papers on her desk. "Nice to see you too." Spencer then looks to her right where her assistant is sitting in his chair shocked because of my abrupt interruption. "Derek can you leave me and Mrs. Kahn alone for a little. Please look into the paperwork and have it on my desk in an hour." Derek just stares at me not moving before I glare at him with all the anger I have inside me. Then the poor boy jumps up from his seat and gathers his papers as he practically runs out of the office.

"Ugh!" I groan as I plop myself down on the chair in front of my best friend.

"Geeze Ali. Was that necessary?" Spencer slightly chuckles with a disappointed head shake. "I haven't seen you look at someone like that since high school."

"Well can't he take a hint?" I whine. "Spencer…" I fake pout as I throw my head back.

"Ali what was the nonsense you were talking about earlier."

"Jessie's fuckin teacher informed me that she'll be calling Emily." I say with a tight lip.

"Wait what?" Why would Jessie's teacher being calling Emily?" Spencer asks confused.

"No and get this then she has the nerve to tell me I don't know my own daughter. That my daughter has been… what were the words she used… oh yes… withdrawn and distracted." I huff crossing my hands over my chest.

"Well…"

"No-no not you too." I wag my finger at her.

"Ali, you've got to admit that Jessie was so much happier when Emily was around." She tells me with sympathetic eyes.

"I know… God. I know…" I continue to whine as I bring my hands to my face.

"And you were too. Even though you whined about it like you are now. She makes you happy." Spencer tells me starting to get angry.

"Spen-"

"No Ali. You need to listen. We let this go on long enough. We allowed you to take your time. Everyone ignored what you were clearing trying to suppressed. We tried to give you time and let you handle it your own way but you just pushed Emily away. You just ignored it. Why can't you see it! You love Emily. You never wanted to divorce her!"

"Spe-"

"I said no! This has gone on long enough. Seven year Ali. You've loved her for seven year. Hell, you LOVE her. Your daughter and son love her. So stop this already. Stop making life so difficult for all of you! For us…"

"We?" I ask confused.

"All of us. We all have known this. Hanna, Aria and Noel." Spencer says exhausted.

"Aria and Noel?" I ask in a small voice, almost a whisper.

"Yes your best friend Aria. She knew you didn't want to sign those papers."

"She never told me anything."

"Because of your father Ali. He threatened all of us. He told us that if we wanted to be in your life we had to let Emily go." Spencer chokes up. "It was so easy to let her go…" A sob leaves her mouth. "I abandon my best friend for you." She's now full on crying. "Especially with her being in… and then moving to Texas with her parents. The only one who stood by her side was Hanna."

"And Noel knew this?" I ask almost not believing her.

"Yes. Noel. Ali. Your husband knew this. That's why he was okay with you hiding your feelings for her. That's why he never told you…" Spencer all of a sudden stops.

"He never told me what?"

[silence] Spencer just stares at me with wide eyes like she's been caught. Her tears falling down her cheeks and she takes her hand and wipes them away furiously.

"Spencer! He never told me what?!" Spencer shakes her head at me.

"You've got to talk to Emily. It's her story to tell. The story that your husband should have told you before he married you. The truth always comes out, one way or the other." With that Spencer walks out of her own office leaving me there standing.

 **XXXXXXX**

(not edited)

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Hope you like the update. I know... I know... I had full intention of this chapter being titled "Let's Talk About it." However, inspiration took over. I had to lead up to the talk with Emily. But I promise... Emison is coming our way. Stick with me friends. We all know I love happy endings and once we work everything out, major fluff will be headed your way.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	17. Emergency Contact

**~Ali's POV~**

I can't help but sigh as I pull up into our complex's underground parking garage. Automatically parking in my assigned parking spot, I'm on auto pilot at this point. It's dark and grungy with florescent lights shinning above even though it's barely 3pm in the afternoon on a Friday. It's been a long day and we're only half way through it. Not to mention ever since that day with Ms. Aguilar it's just royally sucks to pick up Jessie from school. Having to look at her… _Ugh..._ She wishes Emily would even look twice at her.

 _Deep breaths, deep breathes._ I try my best to relax myself by shaking it off and get out of the car.

"Jessie baby, stay next to mama. I'm going to get your brother. You know the rules." I tell my baby girl in my stern motherly voice as I unbuckle her and hold out my hand. She grabs it and smiles jumping out of the car. I quickly get her out and walk to the other side to get her baby brother out. I'm exhausted to be honest but a mother's job is never done. "Be a good girl Jessie." I warn her one more time. Jessie then smiles and nods her head obediently at me. I smile back at her and bring my attention to her brother. Then out of nowhere my little girl screams almost causing me to have a heart attack as I grab my chest.

"Mama! Mama!" Jessie gleefully jumps up and down as she tugs on my skirt trying to get my attention back from her brother. He was whining the whole ride home and now he's pouting in the back seat as I try to get him out as fast as I can.

"Shhh… buddy." I try to coo him. Patting his tummy trying to get him to calm down as he whines. My little boy being extremely impatient with me and squirming in his seat as I try to unbuckle him with no success. "One minute Jessie let me get your brother." I scold her. So of course I don't look up to see why she's so excited. _Great mother I am right?_

"Buddy stay still so I can get you out." I lightly scold him as he reaches over and lightly tugs on my hair. "Ouch… Addie be a good boy." At that my little boy acts innocent smiling widely and giggling at me. I can't help but smile at how cute he is. Even when he's being a brat.

"Auntie EM!" Jessie screams again startling me, waving her hands around as she jumps up and down. Trying to get the brunettes attention. I can't help it as my head immediately snaps up and I look at the tall brunette through the back window of my car. She's busy on her phone on the other side of the garage, she must have not heard Jess because she hasn't even look up. _God she looks so beautiful._ I can't help but admire her then…

 _Oh my God… oh my God…_ I internally start to panic.

"Jessie stay here." I hiss quietly at my daughter, slightly ducking down and having no idea why. I'm holding on to her brother as I go to reach for her arm. I know Jessie when she gets too excited, she's a runner.

"Mama… it's Auntie Em!" Jessie screams once more before she bolts towards the tan woman. _Damn it!_ She was too fast for me to grab her as she makes a dash for Emily across the parking garage.

"JESSIE!" I can't help but scream out loud. I quickly pull Addie out of his seat and trying my best to go after her.

Emily's head snaps up from her phone and you can see a look of panic cross her beautiful features as she hears me scream. Her instincts then kick in and she's looking around at her surroundings and runs towards Jessie. Trying to protect her. Doing her best to get to my little girl before God forbid she gets hit by a car.

"Auntie Em!" My little girl continues to run determine to get to Emily. Not paying attention to anything but her.

"Jessie Stop!" Emily screams and Jessie freezes in place. Emily immediately runs to her. You can see she's just as panic as I am. She crossed the parking garage in less than two minutes. My ex-wife finally reaches Jessie and scoops her up in her arms. Hugging her tightly to her body and you can see the sigh she releases in unison with me when Jessie is finally safe in her arms.

 _My baby's safe._ I can't help but close my eyes in relief as Emily continues to hug her close.

"Oh my God… thank you Em." I say as I come up to them. Not really knowing what to do as I hug Addie tightly. Emily completely ignores me as she tries to catch her breath.

"Jessie… baby girl you can't just run away from your mama like that." Emily breaths out in my little girl's ear still hugging her tightly. She then pulls back and looks into her eyes "You've got to be careful. Something could have happen to you!" Emily tells Jessie in an overly protective motherly voice. I can't help but get choked up. I don't know how else to explain it. That moment… I knew. Jessie then looks down sadly. Knowing she did wrong.

"I'm sorry. I just got so excited to see you. I missed you Auntie Em." Jessie looks like she's about to cry.

"Hey… hey, it's okay Baby girl…" Emily says softly, knowing the sensitivity of the situation and brings her hand under my little girl's chin, tilting it up. "I missed you too." The beautiful brunette smiles reassuring my daughter that the feeling is mutual and kisses her cheek. "I missed all of you so much." Emily almost whispers then looks over to me and forces a smile.

I can't help it as my eyes start to water. _God… I missed her too._

"Um… maybe we should all go inside?" I bring one of my hands to my nose and wipe it, lightly sniffling and looking down. I can't bear to look into Emily's eyes right now.

"Yeah… yeah. Um… We could do that. Please let me help you first. You uh…" Emily looks over to the car.

I left the car door open and all the kids' stuff is on the floor. _Oh god…_ and my purse. I can't help it as a huge blush spreads across my cheeks. Way to look like you've got your shit together Alison.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Um… thank you again." I mumble as I close the door to Jessie's room following Emily to the living room. We just put her and Addie down for small nap before dinner.

"Hey, don't thank me." Emily rubs the back of her neck. She nervous. "You know I'm always here to help Ali." Emily looks around slightly uncomfortable. "You probably have stuff to do. I should go. I don't want you to feel like I'm…." I can't help but interrupt her.

"No. Stay. Please…." I tell her as I walk over to her. "You're not. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were…"

"You didn't make me feel like anything Alison." I can't help but cringe at her using my full name. "I made you uncomfortable. I came on too strong. I mean… what was I thinking… Right?" Emily looks down and starts to gather her things.

"Please stay…" I slowly walk over to her and place my hand on her arm. "I can make your favorite?" I try to convince her.

"No… you don't have to do that. I uh… Cece…" She stutters.

I can't help the feeling of rejection that hits me. My heart sinks to the floor and of course… as usual… I attack.

"Oh yeah… sorry. Of course… Cece." I snap at her sounding extremely jealous and put up my walls. I walk away towards the kitchen trying my best to shake off what I just did. "Yeah I mean. I never even liked Pot Roast anyways. Don't know why I offered to make it for you." I purposely say, knowing that isn't her favorite dish at all. I just want to hurt her.

"Yeah…" She looks over to me and I can see the hurt in her eyes. She then lightly chuckles, not at all amused. "Pot Roast, huh? You know that's not my favorite." She narrows her eyes at me. "Why do you have to be like that?" I can't help but swallow hard under her gaze. It's the first time in years that I've see her furious at me. "This is never going to work if you never let me finish what I'm trying to tell you Alison. All these assumptions you make. I'm so tired of it. Just grow up already." She tells me as she walks towards me furious.

"Grow up? Me!?" I whisper-yell at her. Suddenly becoming offended. Matching her glare as I point at myself.

"Yes, you!" She whisper-yells back at me not even caring that I'm upset but also trying not to disturb the kids. "Just because you feel rejected doesn't mean you have to act like such a… such a bitch." I can't help but stand there with my mouth wide open. "If you would just listen…" She tries to continue.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" I raise my voice. Then look over at Jessie's door and lower my voice. "I can't believe you!"

"No, I said you didn't have to 'act' like one. Because right now you are Alison." She says as she walks over to the front door to open it.

"You're going to call me a bitch then leave?!" I stomp over to her. Glaring with my arms crossed over my chest. Ready to murder her verbally.

"No, I'm not." Emily then turns around and glares right back at me. "Because you know I don't think you're a bitch. We both-"

"What does that even mea-" I drop my hands down to my side, slightly pouting. Not understanding her.

"God… don't you ever just… gosh... just shut the fuck up." She breaths out. Then realizes she cussed at me. "Damn it." I can see she's internally struggling as she closes her eyes.

"Don't cuss at m-" I walk closer to her.

She then cuts me off. Coming towards me quickly. I can't help but to step back slightly alarmed by her sudden movement. It all happened so fast as she grabs me by the arm and pulls me flush against her body in an aggressive manner. I can't help but stare and let her have her way with me. I'm not about to stop her now. She then wraps her arms around my waist and in the most possessive way she kisses me. Hard, hugging me to her body. Showing me who I belong too.

 _Oh my fuckin god…_ My brain screams. I can't help but melt into her strong arms. God how I've missed them. My arms instantly wrap around her neck and tangle my fingers into her hair. A whimper escapes my lips and I can hear her moan. _God… she's so sexy._ I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and I can't catch my breath but I don't dare stop kissing her. I kiss her back harder with just as much passion as she's giving me. Wanting it… wanting her. We just keep kissing and kissing… until.

Out of nowhere she pulls back and storms out the door, slamming it, not saying a word to me as she leaves me standing dazed. I can't help but just stare at the door and swallow hard. Blinking rapidly, I'm slight light headed… _What the hell just happened?_ I catch my breath and try to collect myself… Trying to come down off this high she has me on.

"Your favorites Chicken Parmigiana with homemade Italian bread. It's the first dish I made for you." I whisper… to no one in particular as I touch my lips in awe.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Emily's POV~**

"So how was Hawaii?" Hanna says as she walks into my apartment behind Cece, who just let her in. She didn't seem too happy. _Her tone is more accusing?_

"A-maz-zing! Everything I expected and more." Cece practically sings while throwing herself on the couch next to me. I can't help but wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. Something that Hanna immediately eyes me on, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. I can't help it as a blush spreads on my cheeks and I try, without Cece noticing to pull away. Clearing my throat and slightly moving away from her.

"I-It was pretty great. We went hiking, swimming, snorkeling, and surfing. I really can't complain." I tell Hanna as she continues to eye me. Me trying my best to give her a smile as she looks over to Cece again a little jealous? Cece being oblivious just sits there with a big smile and a nice golden tan going on. She just looks happy and relaxed.

"I thought you guys were going for work?" Hanna gave me that voice. The voice of judgment. Cece's just scans through the channels as we both talk, completely clueless.

"Yeah, we did but we only had conferences Monday through Thursday both weeks so that left us Friday through Sunday to play." Cece said completely oblivious to Hanna's 20 question. "Damn it!" She then says out of nowhere as she looks at her watch. "I've got to go. I scheduled an appointment with a trainer at the gym." With that Cece jumps up and kisses my cheek. "I'll be home for dinner. Text me if you need anything. See ya Hanna." She gave a small wave before getting her purse and rushing out.

As soon as the door slams shut…

"What's with you?" I ask Hanna serious now. Looking at her like she's crazy.

"What's with me? Are you serious right now?!" Hanna heavily sighs at me, one that I just return just as frustrated. "I thought you were going to 'think' about if you wanted Ali?!"

"What are you talking about?! Of course I want Alison. I never stopped. Not once since I married AND divorced her. I was almost very close to freakin' stalking her before I left!" I say with a huff as I scream at her. "Weren't you the one telling me, 'You're freaking her out Emily? Give her space Emily.'" I tell her sarcastically completely confused by her sudden change in attitude when it comes to Ali. She tells me to back off and now she's accusing me of not wanting her?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you go take off to Hawaii with your maybe sorta girl crush slash girlfriend without letting anyone know!" She now is yelling at me. "For TWO weeks!" Hanna holds up two fingers to me.

"Wait, Cece isn't my girl crush or girlfriend." I shake my head at her, totally rejecting everything she just said.

"Well she might not be yours but you are defiantly hers Em." Hanna scolds me.

"That isn't my fault."

"Oh, it isn't your fault? So, let me get this straight… for over the last 7 years you've had someone around just cause. Someone that you come home to, eat dinner with, who washes and irons your clothes, cuddle with, and you go out to the movies with!" Hanna raises her voice at me. Then she starts to mock me, mimicking my voice. "Oh… but Hanna it's not my fault. I love Cece but I'm not in love with her. We've never had sex, Hanna. Blah… blah… blah!" My blonde friend mocks me. Ending her rant with an eye roll. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"What do you want me to do?! Huh?! I can't take that back. Ali left me! She refused all contact I tried to make with her, after I left rehab. Cece's been there for me. She's taken care of me when I was sick. She's help me TWICE get over my addictions. She drove me to AA meetings. She help me when I didn't even want to live anymore Hanna. She's help me with my schooling. She-She was there with me when…" I can't help but get choked up. "She's been there for me. Never asking for anything in return Hanna. When you weren't there she was my best friend Hanna!" I end my rant exhausted.

"Are you done?" Hanna looks at me still upset with her arms crossed.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I ask her not understanding.

"I-It's Ali." She stutters.

"Wait… what?" I ask confused and starting to panic. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's that… Ugh!" Hanna groans.

"What? Hanna! Just say it." I snap at her.

"She's been going crazy with you being gone. She thinks that you want nothing to do with her now. And then Jessie's been missing you so much… She's been I don't even know… then Miss Aguilar, Jessie's teacher just happened to mentioned to her how she's going to call you! And then Spencer accidently-"

"Wait… what? Back up a second? She's going crazy with me being gone?" I ask very confused, shaking my head and pointing at myself. "I thought… You said… didn't she need her space? And Jessie? What's wrong with Jessie? And Miss Aguilar who the hell- What the hell did Spencer do?"

"I never should have told you that. I should have never got involved and now… UGH! I'm just making it worse. I shouldn't be telling you any of this. What is wrong with me?!" Hanna now screams at herself. "Do I have no loyalty?!" She then throws her hands in the air scolding herself. With that I can't help but chuckle.

"Hanna… I have no fucking clue what's going on here." I'm chuckling on the outside but really I'm only chuckling because I don't want to cry. I just yelled at Ali thinking she wanted space… didn't want me around.

"I have no idea either!" She screams back frustrated.

"I just kissed Ali and left." I look at Hanna a little scared and confused with my own self.

"Wha-what? When did that happened?!" Hanna looks at me, confused as hell.

"Less than two hours ago." I say in a small voice.

"WHAT!?" Hanna went from screaming from being mad at me to screaming in excitement. "YES! Go get your girl!"

"Hanna no. We fought. I yelled at her." I put my face in my hands. "Oh God… I told her to stop acting like a bitch." I can't help but mentally kick myself. _Oh God…._

"You kissed her and then called her a bitch?!" Hanna looks at me confused.

"No… I called her a bitch then kissed her." I correct and sigh. "Probably kiss her isn't the right word. I kinda made out with her." I wince.

"What the hell… talk. Now."

"She made me mad. She keeps, or well I thought at the time, giving me mixed signals. You told me she needed space then she invited me to eat dinner with them. Then she started to act like she didn't know what my favorite meal was. And she knows Hanna. I know she knows… The same way I know her favorite." I try to convince Hanna.

"You're making no sense. Why did you call her a bitch and then kiss her?"

"She was acting like one. She just infuriates me. She never lets me talk. I've been nothing but nice and trying my best to help her. Be gentle with her and the kids. All I get is these mix signals of sarcasm, jealousy and fuck me…" I can't help but groan with a little bit of a whimper. "I should have stayed for dinner."

"Yeah… fuck you." Hanna repeats in a whisper, agreeing with me as she throws herself on the couch next to me. I can't help but immediately curl up into her as she cuddles me. Both of us sitting in silence for a good three minutes.

"She kissed me back…" I can't help but smile as I remember the butterflies I felt when I touched her. "God Ali is just as beautiful as the first time I saw her… In fact… she's more beautiful if that's even possible." I look at my best friend. "Has she really missed me?"

Hanna nods her head with a smile of her own.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Ali's POV~**

"Then she just grabbed me and kissed me!" I tell Spencer over the phone as I continue in the kitchen making dinner. Rolling the dough out. "Can you believe her? S-she then stormed out all mad. Like if I did something wrong."

"So what is Emily's favorite dinner?" Spencer lightly giggles. "Also… I thought you were mad at me? All of a sudden I'm your go to?" She snorts.

"Are you kidding me? After I told you all of that you're asking me what her favorite is?!" I snap. Looking down at the food I'm making. Not even understanding myself what I'm doing and why. "And I am still mad at you but your always my go to… after Aria…" I trail off and clear my throat.

"Yes, I'm asking because I'm betting that right now as we speak. Even though your acting all upset about it. Which you're not by the way. You're making her favorite still." Spencer smirks, you can literally hear it over the phone.

"It's pot roast." I lie, trying to prove her wrong.

"Don't lie to me. With both know it isn't…" Spencer starts to laugh again.

"If you're just going to laugh at me I'm hanging up." I tell her sternly but can't help it as a smile graces my lips. Truth is ever since Emily left I can't help it. I feel extremely happy, excited and so fuckin' confused…

"Ok, ok… I'll stop teasing." Spencer all but sings in my ear. You can still hear that damn smirk still.

"I mean it!" I scold.

"I mean come on… Ali…" She says knowingly.

"Ugh… Ok fine. Yes, I'm making her favorite." I wait for Spencer to laugh at me which she does and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I knew it." She accuses me.

"Shut up!"

"Oh and you just so happened to have Emily's favorite dish's ingredients in your home. Packed away for a special occasion… maybe?" Spencer chuckles. "What a shocker… I wonder why you had everything there… Hhummm" More chuckles.

"Stop it!" I huff with no bite.

"Call her…" Spencer tells me.

"I can't… she just slammed the door in my face." I protest.

"Yeah, after you two kissed."

"I… I-I… what if she says no?" I tell her insecurely.

"Ali. We both know she isn't going to say no. Especially with you making her favorite." I can't help but get quite and just think about what Spencer is telling me. "Tell her you made your famous homemade Italian bread. That's enough to get me to leave work to join you. And we both know I never leave work."

"And how is that conversation going to go. I was being a bitch. I acted like I didn't even remember what her favorite dish was Spence."

"Ali… how did you feel when you thought Emily gave up on you?"

"I-I…"

"Do you want to live in a world where there is no Emily Fields?" Spencer asks me seriously.

"Spence…" I groan.

"I'm serious right now. Yes or no?"

"Of course I don't want to." I whisper.

"Are you ok with someone else having her?"

[Silence] I can't help it as my heart starts to race. Just the thought of it bringing jealousy to me.

"Ali…"

"You know the answer to that." I snap now starting to get annoyed.

"Then tell her…"

"Mama…" Jessie walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby…" I coo. "Spence I've got to go."

"Call her!…" Is all I hear before I hang up the phone.

 **xxxxxxx**

I've been here for the last hour setting the table. Trying to get everything perfect. _Should I call her? I mean I did make her favorite. It would be wrong if I didn't call her right?_ I debate with myself as I keep checking to make sure everything is perfect. I look at the clock, then back at the food that is sitting cooling as I just pulled the bread out of the oven. It's 7:00pm we normally have dinner at 7:30pm it's now or never. I go to get the phone as I smile at my baby boy who is already sitting on his high chair watching the TV that's playing in the living room.

"Mama… the bathroom light went out." Jessie tells me as she skips from the restroom after washing up. I had her change into one of the cute little dresses Emily had bought her.

"Ok baby. I'll fix it." I call out to her. I put the phone down and go to the closet to get the step stool. "Jessie baby go get mama a new light bulb." I call out as I place it under the fixture so I can replace the bulb.

 **xxxxxxx**

It all happened so fast after Jessie handed me the light bulb. Before I knew it I was on the floor flat on my back. I can't help but cry out scaring Jessie. She starts crying as I try my best to sit up but I feel dizzy. I think I hit my head too hard.

"Jessie… baby. Ow… Hum... Remember when Mama and Spencer taught you when there is an emergency we need to call using our emergency numbers? Ouch…" I get out as I sit up against the bathroom counter on the floor. Dragging my leg that is clearly broken. I'm trying my best not to cry because I don't want to scare my baby girl any more then she already is.

"Yes mama." My little girl sniffles.

"Go get the phone baby and call the first number on the list so Auntie can come over. Mama needs help." I coach her again. She nods her little head a tear streaming down her cheek. I give her a weak smile. "Mama's okay baby… I just need a little help getting up and you're too small to help me." I smile at her weakly.

My little girl runs out of the restroom. I can't help but close my eyes as more tears stream down my face. _God my leg hurts._

"Mama Aunties coming." Jessie says as she re-enters the restroom with me. My poor baby is sniffling. I quickly wipe away my tears hoping she didn't see them.

"Good girl." I praise her. "You did a great job baby. You're helping Mama so much." I tell her through my grunts of pain. Trying my best to smile and not move my leg. "Baby go see your brother. Get him a cookie and make sure he's ok."

"Okay Mama." Jessie runs over to Addison.

As soon as my little girl leaves the room fresh tears fill my eyes. Then I hear the doorbell. Which startles me because it's been less than five minutes that Jessie has called Spencer. There is no way she's gotten over here in that amount of time. I was just talking to her and she was at home. She's a good twenty minutes away.

"Jessie… ask who it is before you answer the door baby!" I call from the floor.

[Silence]

"Jessie baby?!" I call again.

[Silence]

 _What the…_ I start to panic. Why hasn't she answered me?

"Ali…" I hear her say and a huge rush of relief washes through me. Then it's instantly replaced with embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks immediately heat up. Before I know it Emily is right by my side. Sitting on the floor next to me. Evaluating me. Watching me. Wanting to touch me but holding back.

"Aunties here Mama." Jessie tells me as she walks in behind my tall brunette. "She's here to help."

"Good job baby. You did a good job." I look at my little girl. My tears now falling down. I can't seem to hold them back any longer. Partially because Emily's here and I know I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay.

"Jessie baby. Do me a favor and go watch your brother. I'm going to take care of your Mama. Okay?" Emily talks softly to my little girl who still looks scared. You can tell she just wants to cry.

Emily then grabs my hand and looks at me with worried eyes. I squeeze it gently letting her know I'm alright. That she can comfort Jessie. Having a silent conversation with her, not wanting to worry Jessie any more then she already is.

"Hey come here baby girl." Emily calls her over to us. "Your Mama was right. You did a great job. You follow directions very well." By this time Emily has my little girl in her arms and is hugging her. My Jessie's poor little body melts into her as she praises her for a job well done. "Mama's so blessed to have you. Auntie Em is jealous of her for having you." Emily buries her face in Jessie's neck and starts to tease her. "Mama… can I have her?" Emily looks at me and smiles.

My mouth instantly goes dry. _Did Emily just call me Mama?_ I can't help the blank stare I give. I know Emily notices it.

"Come on Mama. Pleaseee…" Emily continues to play with both of us. At this point she's poking Jessie and my little girl is smiling at how playful she's being.

I can't help but chuckle. _God this woman is beautiful._ I blink back tears as I answer.

"Nope. She's all mine. No one can have my baby girl." I start to play back.

"Ohhhh man! That's not fair. You shouldn't be allowed to keep such an amazing beautiful little girl all to yourself." Emily is now tickling Jessie. Who is giggling in her arms. "Let me tell ya what Mama." Emily looks at me.

"What?" I ask her amused and can't help the smile that forms on my lips. Almost forgetting about my leg.

"I say we share her." Emily is now looking back and forth between Jessie and I. "I want her on the weekends."

"No-no-no-no." I shake my head. "She's all mine. I don't share…"

"That's not true Mama! You and Daddy use to share me." Jessie tries to defend Emily, hugging her. Wanting to be hers too.

"See Mama! If you and Daddy use to share Jessie. I don't see why you and I can't." Emily grins.

"Well Jessie baby… that was a little different how Daddy and I shared you. You didn't leave me on the weekends." I pretend pout. "We all spent them together." Jessie's face then lights up.

"I know Mama! Then Auntie Em can come here on the weekends and spend it with us." My little girl jumps out of Emily's arms, coming towards me excited.

"Whoa… Hey there munchkin." Emily chuckles as she catches Jessie before she jumps on me. "Why don't you go to the living room with your brother. Let me take care of Mama now." She lowers her voice to Jessie but speaks to her sternly. Letting her know she isn't really giving her a choice.

"Okay…" Jessie nods her head starting to walk away. Em then looks at me as we stare into each other eyes. Jessie then comes back quickly. Wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her cheek. Before turning back around and leaving us alone together.

"Woah…" She almost whispers.

"I know… it's kinda amazing huh?" I tell her.

"Yeah…" She smiles, looks down and blushes. I reach over and touch her hand comforting. Bringing her out of her thoughts. She shakes her head almost like she's being silly. Looking at my leg. "Ali…"

"I'm okay. I was just changing a light bulb and- eeeyouch." I can't help but cry in pain as Emily lightly touches my leg.

"Ali Bab-" She clears her throat. Trying to hide the fact she just almost called me Baby. "I'm sorry." She's now avoiding all eye contact. "I think we need to go to hospital."

"Yeah, I know. I think I broke it." I tell her trying my best to manage the pain that all of a sudden hits me.

"Hold on a second sweetie. Don't move." She tells me and I can see her internally flinch as she scolds herself.

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up." I tell her already knowing. She looks over at me and fakes a smile. "I've always liked when you've called me terms of endearment." I almost lose my voice. One because I'm admitting I like it and two… my leg just fucken hurts. Emily nods her head in understanding.

"Where are your pain killers?" She looks at me and blushes.

"In that drawer." I point to my bathroom cabinet. "I think I'm going to need something stronger then Advil." I look at her tired.

"I know but at least it'll help some…" She answers regrettably as she gets up and gets me some.

"Give me the whole bottle." I joke.

"Hum… how about we give you just 2 for right now. I mean it is the recommended dose." She chuckles and gives me a glass of water to wash them down.

"Can I bargain with you? How about 4? Those are over the counter…" I try to convince her.

"Okay… let's stick with 3 for now." She tells me as she lightly touches my cheek.

"I can never win with you." I pretend pout as I drink the pills. "Can't you see I'm in pain?" I half joke.

"Oh Ali… You and I both know better than that. You always win when it comes to me." She smiles. Then takes the cup from me. I can't help but just stare at her. _God…_ " Aren't you glad I put my name on that emergency list now?" She looks at me and smiles. Trying to get me to agree with her.

"No, not really. Spencer would have gave me 4 pills." I smile at her playfully.

"Yeah and Spencer is an ex-drug addict. Now if you would have asked me for alcohol. You might have gotten a different answer." She nervously chuckles.

"Thank you." I tell her as I look her in the eyes. "I'm glad your the one here helping me. Your the only one I want here right now." Emily nods then leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Let me just check on the kids real quick, babe. Then I'll be back to move you and we can go to the hospital." All I can do is nod my head as I watch her stand up and leave to take care of my kids.

 **xxxxxxx**

"You really didn't have to carry me." I tell Emily as she sets me down on the couch. We just got back from the hospital and I was given some hella good pain killers. I've got to admit. I'm feeling really good right now. Especially being so close to Emily.

"Ali. Stop. It's was honestly faster." She smiles at me. "I mean… I guess I could have let you walked. It literally would have took you 5 hours to get upstairs." She chuckles, looking at my crutches.

"Shut up." I can't help but smile back.

"Besides… I wanted to prove to myself I could still carry you." She winks. I can't help but look at her shocked.

"And why would you need to prove that to yourself? I haven't gained weight!" I chuckle

"What?! No... I mean you always loved when I carried you." She blushes. "Don't act like you didn't." I can't help but bite my bottom lip. Looking her up and down. _She's right..._

"What did Spencer say when she picked up the kids?"

"Nothing. She just told me to tell you that they'll come by later and get the kids' stuff. That she thinks she has enough clothes at her house to last them a few days." Emily says as she sits down next to me. "Do you need me to get your anything?"

"Honestly… I'm starving." I tell her.

"What do you want me to make?"

"I've got the food already all made. Your favorite. I was going to call you before I so graciously fell and kinda ruined everything." I tell her sarcastically.

"I told you already. Pot roast is not my favorite." Emily rolls her eyes at me.

"I know that. I was just… Go look." I tell her as she gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"I swear to God Ali… if its-"

"Did you really think I forgot?" I call out to her. She then comes back around the corner and smiles.

"I knew you didn't..." Emily comes back around the corner with tears in her eyes.

"God... I love you."

 **XXXXXXX**

(Not Edited)

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I know... I know it's been forever. I honestly have no excuse other then life. Ok, again I had full intentions of this chapter being Em and Ali's confrontation about EVERYTHING. But this is what came out of my head. I guess I could wait till everything is perfect. Which means I won't post this for another few months but... it is what it is. I honestly don't have time to edit. To go back and proof read and rewrite. I love this story too much to leave it hanging. I hope you like. Please as always comment and review.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**

PS. If you haven't already please check out my favorite still in progress FanFics

Duplicity by Rosemonster

Place Your Bet by Alcrev


	18. I love you

**~Emily's POV~**

"God… I love you." I can't help but freeze at the words. Looking over to Ali. _Did she just say she loves me?_

"Huh? You do?" I ask almost amused as I look at her demeanor. "I thought you hated me."

"Of course I love you. I've always lov-v-vved you. We both know it." Ali says as she leans back on her couch and has this silly smile on her face. "I never stopped."

"Yeah?" I come closer to her to look at her face better. _Is she serious right now?_

"Em-m-m-mmmmy-y-y…" Alison calls me as she open and closes her hands begging like a small child for me to come to her. Her smile wide showing her perfect dimples. I can't help but giggle at how cute and innocent she looks.

"Ali are you ok?" I say as I come closer with a huge smile on my face.

"Of course. I feel great… so-so good-good-good." My pretty blonde says shaking her head back and forth with heavy eyes looking extremely high.

"I think someone's pain medication has kicked in fully." I chuckle as I walk towards her. Obeying her as she continues to calls for me with her hands.

"Yep!" She says popping the 'p'. "Come here." I finally take a seat next to her. Ali's arm immediately wrapping around my neck and pulling me in, looking directly in my eyes.

"Ali…" I say almost in a whisper and grab her arms and gently pulling them away. Ali fights me gently and pulls me closer. Staring intently at my lips.

"Have you missed me?" She asks almost sober.

"Baby… let's not do this now." I tell her regrettably. "Maybe we should get some food in you?" I try to stand up when Ali pulls me back down to her.

"I can think of other things you can put in me." Ali says seductively and lightly bites her lip. "I've always loved when you called me baby…" Ali keeps looking at me intensely, stealing glances at my lips. My heart is going insanely crazy with the way she's looking at me. I can't help it as I start to breathe deeper.

"God… What are you doing to me?" I let out a sigh my eyes flickering from her big baby blue ones to her plump kissable lips.

"I know you want to kiss me." Ali whispers leaning in and eskimo kissing me.

"Yes…" I admit right away licking my lips. "But I won't…" I say as I stand up quickly.

"Baby… come back." Ali pouts. "You know I can't follow you. My leg." She points at her injured leg as I continue to walk away, her bottom lip sticking out.

"You are seriously going to give me a heart attack Ali." I can't help but chuckle, holding my heart. "I don't even know what the hell is happening here. I seriously need a drink." I say as I walk back towards the kitchen, slightly shaking my head in amusement.

"Well than come here… I can calm you down." My ex-wife flirts with me, patting the couch besides her. Then looks at me confused... "You're not allowed to drink." She lightly scowls.

"Yeah more like kill me." I tell her as I make her a plate of food. Sneaking a spoonful in my mouth. "Fuck Ali. This is amazing. I missed your cooking so much." I say as I pour myself a glass of ice tea. "Yeah, I know. Trust me, when I say that's an expression."

"Bring me some!" The blonde continues to pout, now hungry for something else.

"You're very needy when you're high." I say playfully as I bring her a plate of food as I hold my drink.

"You have no idea." Ali mumbles as she takes the plate from me and starts to dig in. I can't help but watch her as I take a big gulp of my tea. _God she's so beautiful._

"I've missed you Ali." I admit as she's eating. She shyly looks up to me her cheeks blushing. She licks her lips and then looks down at her plate again continuing to eat.

"Me too…" She says as she twirls some pasta in her fork and brings it up to my lips. "Open." She demands. Of course never being able to deny Ali. My lips immediately open. Allowing her to feed me.

It's intimate. It's too intimate to be doing with her in this state. I know we need to talk. I know we need to work things out. It doesn't stop me though. It doesn't stop me from staring at her beautiful blue eyes as they look at my lips.

"You are so beautiful." Ali almost whispers. Now not paying as much attention to her food.

"Uh-" I can't help but stammer. "God Ali…" I lightly chuckle as my cheeks burn red with a blush.

"Why did you leave me?" She asks me with nothing but genuine curiosity. Looking completely sober now that she's ate. At that I'm taken back. She got directly to the point.

"Leave you?" I ask puzzle. "I never-"

"You cheated on me then left me when I needed you the most Emily." The blonde accuses me with tears burning in the rim of her eyes but she didn't raise her voice. Not in her normal Alison DiLaurentis style. She asked to understand what went wrong. Why I betrayed her. "Why?"

"Baby…" I say shocked at what she thinks happened.

At that I can't help but get on my knees in front of my ex-wife. I bring myself in between her legs being as careful as I can with her broken one. I then take the plate of food from her hand and place it on the coffee table. Ali's just staring at me. Waiting for me to answer her. She's not upset or mad. Heck she isn't even impatient. She's just staring and waiting.

"I never cheated on you. I never would ever-" I try to get her to understand.

"Why weren't you there in the hospital? My dad-"

"I WAS there…" I tell her as I grab both her hands and bring them to my chest.

"I asked for you." Ali looks at me searching my eyes for any untruths.

"Ali… I-I waited outside for hours. Your dad forbid me from being inside the hospital. He was under some type of impression that I hurt you. That I was hurting you."

"No-no my dad said-"

"I swear to you baby. I was there. I was there with my parents, Hanna and Noel."

"I needed you."

"I know I'm so sorry. That was the biggest mistake of my whole life. I should have never let Noel go with you in that ambulance but I was there. I got there as soon as I could. I swear. I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did you leave? I just don't understand…" Ali has finally let the tears flow. She isn't sobbing or crying her tears are just falling from her eyes as she stares at me wanting to make me, make her understand.

At that I can't help it as tears fill my eyes and a light whimper comes from my lips.

"They convinced me… They told me you'd want me to go to rehab- That-that I needed to fulfill my promise to you that I made that night. I thought that was what you wanted." I search Ali's eyes wanting her to understand. "I never wanted to leave."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ali looks at me in disbelief. You can tell she's trying to remember as she looks down.

"Hanna tried… She told me she tried that night and the next day but that your dad refused to let her in."

"What?" Ali looks at me so confused.

"When I got to the rehab and admitted myself. I had to appoint myself a power of attorney. Which normally would have been you but since Hanna and Noel were with me. We decided that Hanna would do it till we were able to get you there. Remember- the rehab was in house for 4 months. I couldn't leave once admitted."

"But Noel and Aria could have told me…" Ali tries to rationalize.

"Your dad made them agree to not speak about me or to me. They picked you that night. From what Hanna tells me. That's why after that night you didn't see Hanna for years." I sigh.

"I always figured that Hanna just picked you." Ali says more to herself than me.

"Not even a week later. Hanna delivered the papers to me." I run my hands through my hair in frustration. "The restraining order saying I had to stay away from you for one year. I begged Hanna to allow me to leave rehab that night." I look Ali in the eyes. "And well… you know how that turned out. I refused to talk to Hanna for almost 4 months. She came every weekend and I sent her away. Refused to talk to her for not letting me go to you. After the 4 months..."

"I left…" Ali breath catches in her throat.

"Yeah… I went home. I was hoping…"

"I was still there." The blonde says finishing my sentence and now knowing.

"Yes… I had nowhere to go. Your dad knew that was the first placed I'd go after being released. I'm not sure how he knew I was out but that proved he knew were I was at. That's when he gave me the papers. Told me if I ever loved you, I'd sign them."

"So you signed them? You didn't fight for me?"

"Ali… I wrote to you almost every day when I was in rehab. All of them returned to me. I tried to call you. Every attempt I made was blocked by your dad, mom, Aria or Noel. Hell… I even tried to beg Spencer to talk to you for me. All of them rejected me. Even Hanna's attempt at reaching out to you. They had thought I cheated on you. They thought I was hitting you or something. Aria never looked at me the same when I tried to go to her house. Literally on my knees begging her to get in contact with you for me. The look in her eyes. Almost as if she hated me. Noel called the cops on me that night." I sigh telling Ali what was going on.

"No one ever told me…" Ali looks me straight in the eyes. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"When your dad delivered the divorce papers. He threaten me Ali. He told me that if I didn't sign the papers that not only will he drag me through the mud. Telling about my infidelity but that I abused you mentally, physically and sexually. He told me that he had witnesses." I shake my head in disbelief. "I-I-I was so broken. I had tried everything… then I got the new restraining order. The judge approving another year. Stating I was stalking you and trying to get in contact with you, even with the previous order." I can't help but darkly chuckle. "Your dad… he told me that he'd finically break me. That he'll sue me for everything I'm worth. That I'll never get out of debt as long as I live if I didn't make this easy for you. That he'd make sure that no employer would ever hire me." I look down ashamed of myself for falling for it.

"Don't do that…" Ali lifts my chin and has me look at her again.

"I didn't want to sign the papers. It took Hanna and Cece to convince me." I look into Ali's blue eyes. "They told me to not think of it as giving up. To think about it about me fixing myself first. Me becoming the woman you deserve. That I could always get you back when you're ready. I didn't want to sign them…"

"My God…" Ali looks up at the ceiling. "My dad made it seems as though you couldn't wait to sign the papers. Why…"

"He was trying to protect you." I answer her.

"By lying to me?" Ali looks at me to make sense of why I was defending him.

"I don't think he was thinking of it as lying to you Ali. He thought I hurt you in a lot of ways I don't understand. I mean I understand some of it… I'm just not sure exactly why or how he thought it was at the extend he thought it was at. I swear he acted like I raped you or something. That I-" I try to search for the words to explain.

"Em-" Ali looks at my shyly and a little guilty.

"Ali- oh my god… I knew I drank a lot back then but I-I-I don't remember…" I say as I cover my mouth. "Did I hurt-"

"No-shh-you never. I-I- You always had permission. There was just one time, I didn't feel right about the way you went about it, when you were drunk." Ali tells me trying to let me know I didn't hurt her in that way. "I told Aria about it..."

"No Ali- if-if I made you feel uncomfortable. That's not okay."

"Em you always had permission with me. It was my fault. I should have told you, as soon as it happened. It's not your fault." Ali can't help but let out with a little whimper. "I'm sorry-"

"No baby. Please don't be sorry. This is all my fault. You did nothing wrong." I say as I lean my forehead against hers. "It was me-"

"No! I was stubborn. I didn't let you talk. I didn't- I didn't-" Ali starts to sob.

"No please…" I coo her. "Don't cry. It's ok."

"It's not okay! We've been apart for 7 years because I was too stubborn – because of misunderstandings." She chokes out.

"Hey-hey…" I say as I kiss her cheeks trying to comfort her. "It's okay." I tell her as I rub my hands up and down her arms.

Before I know it Ali practically lunges as me and captures my lips, wincing as she lightly bumps her leg.

"Ow…"

I stop all movement and pull back. I run my hand up and down her side then stand up looking at her.

"Let me get you comfortable." I pick her up bridle style.

"What are you planning Ms. Fields?" Ali teases me.

"Oh… you just wait and see Mrs. Kahn." At that Ali's smiles fades.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, not right now. I know we have a lot to talk about but right now you need rest." I tell her as I get her comfortable on her king size bed.

"Stay with me." She tells me as she yawns.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere… Never again."

-XXXXXXX-

Hello Lovelies,

I know a lot of you been waiting for this for quite some time. Thank you so much for your patience. I have ton's of excuses but I'll just say life. I recently had some inspiration last night. It kinda just hit me so I need to give this writer a shout out, even if it was done in a form of just posting a story.

If you haven't already please check on at

Hand In Hand by LoeyLoLo

Gave me the inspiration I needed to get this up. Yup that's right. I literally was dreaming about this story last night after reading her work. If that isn't inspiration. I don't know what is.

Till next time,

-Andrea


End file.
